


Visions

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Reality, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: The team is caught out in the field when Gibbs learns that the Earth is under attack by alien forces. They soon learn the aliens are focusing on cities with large populations and are taking humans captive. One team member is captured and realizes there is a possibility of alien impregnation. The rest of the team flees for the safety of Gibbs’ cabin and is determined to stage a rescue.





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> **Acknowledgments** : I can't thank my artist/beta Rose_Malmaison enough for her contributions to this story. From the amazing artwork to her suggestions as beta, the story is much better than it would have been without her input. As always, I've tinkered with it since she's seen it, so any remaining errors are my own.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Don’t know them. It’s not true. I made it all up.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Contains some (mild) violence, non-con, physical and sexual abuse. Also contains some graphic sexual scenes.
> 
>  **The Challenge** : This story is part of the 2018 NCIS Big Bang challenge, hosted at the ncis_bang community on Live Journal.
> 
>  **The Iniqui** : Latin term for _unrighteous_ \- Name given to the aliens in this story. Their leader is _Zeegtah_. These aliens are completely fictitious and are not meant to depict any actual aliens.

******~~~*~~~******

_Tony, Gibbs, Tim & Ellie_

Tony stood at the window, looking outside as he sipped from his coffee cup. “It’s going to rain,” he said.

“I don’t think so,” Ellie replied, not even looking up from her laptop.

Returning to his desk, Tony picked up his black umbrella, twirling it like a baton. “You’re going to wish you’d brought in one of these today, Bishop.”

“Nope,” she said, making a popping noise with the P. “Because it’s not going to rain today.”

“What are you? A junior meteorologist?”

Finally looking up, Ellie glanced outside. “Wrong type of clouds. Didn’t you pay attention in science class?”

“Didn’t have to. I have a television, and a computer, where I can access the weather as predicted by professional meteorologists. It’s what they get paid to do.”

Tim tapped the edge of his report on his desk to align the stack before placing it on Gibbs’ desk. “Why don’t you get busy doing what you get paid to do, Tony?”

After tucking the umbrella under his arm, Tony looked down and straightened his tie. “I am the senior field agent. My job is to supervise the two of you. Which is exactly what I am doing, McUnderling.”

Coming around the corner silently, Gibbs head slapped Tony, then handed him a file. “And you’re my underling. We have a case. I need you to lead the team to investigate.” 

“You won’t be joining us, Boss?” asked Tony.

“As my senior field agent, I think you can handle this one. I have a meeting scheduled with Vance and SecNav up in MTAC. High priority intel.”

“What about?”

After grabbing a different file from his desk, Gibbs turned back to Tony. “It’s highly classified and I haven’t been read in yet. Want some advice, DiNozzo?”

“From you? Of course. I would treasure any words of wisdom you care to share.”

Pointing back to Tim with his thumb, Gibbs said, “Take a cue from Probie here and get busy doing what you get paid to do.”

“Yes, Boss. I will do that. Have fun in MTAC.”

Gibbs glared at Tony, then took the stairs upward toward the communication center.

“Let’s roll,” said Tony as he grabbed his pack and headed to the elevator.

“What’s the case?” McGee asked.

Once the elevator door closed, Tony scanned over the file. “An aircraft carrier just made port and the authorities found a huge stash of marijuana and cocaine on a routine search. They’re holding the crew. Our job is to figure out who is involved.”

“Where else did they make port during this assignment?”

“Mexico, for shore leave. Four times in the last six months.”

Leaning back against the wall with her arms folded, Ellie mused, “That’s about five thousand people to interview.”

After closing the file folder, Tony tucked it under his arm. “No wonder Gibbs was happy to sit this one out.”

“It’s going to take days,” added Tim. “Gibbs may still join us.”

Tony smiled and smoothed his hair. “Maybe, but I wouldn’t count on it. What do you think the _highly classified_ intel is?”

“There’s been some buzz about an attack; a bad one that they’re not sure how to prepare for.”

“That’s all you have, Probie?”

Rolling his eyes, he reminded Tony, “I’m not the probie anymore. Bishop is.”

Resting an arm around Tim’s shoulders, Tony said, “You’ll always be Probie to me. You’re my first, you know. And you never forget your first. Remember that, Bishop.”

Tim folded his arms and audibly huffed in annoyance.

A few minutes later they were traveling in one of the dark sedans from the NCIS motor pool. Tony drove, with Tim riding shotgun and reading through the file. In the back seat, Ellie was busy tapping away at the keys on her laptop.

“Something huge is going on,” said Ellie. “There is data flying all around the Hill and the Pentagon.”

“Can you tell what it’s about?” Tony asked.

“Like Tim said, it’s all about some attack. I have never seen so much communication being sent all at once. There is an insane amount of email and encrypted files going around. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Tony smoothly navigated a turn as he merged into DC traffic on their way to the port where they would meet the ship. “I wish we could hack into the MTAC feed.”

McGee chuckled. “Even I have never managed that. Gibbs will read us in when we get back.”

“Only if Vance gives him the green light to do so.”

“He’ll read us in,” Tim said confidently. “We’re his team. If this is as big as it looks like it is, they’ll need us to be involved.”

“All hands on deck,” Ellie added from the back seat. “It’s a foreign threat. Definitely foreign.”

“What the hell is that?” asked Tony.

Tim frowned as he stared at Tony. “What the hell is what?”

“That!” Tony pointed into the sky to his left. 

“Raincloud?” Ellie asked, not looking up as she focused on her laptop.

“It looks like a mountain in the sky. What the hell is it?”

******~~~*~~~******

_Gibbs & Vance_

Gibbs barely held his temper during the meeting. As soon as the session had ended, he turned to Vance. “You _knew_ about this and you let my team go out there?”

“Watch your tone, Special Agent Gibbs. I did not know. I am responsible for your team and everyone else at NCIS. Call them back.”

“Director Vance, we need to go now,” said a Marine.

“What do we do in your absence?” Gibbs asked.

“This is uncharted territory. There are no written protocols in place for this,” said Vance, his face betraying his worry. “I’m sure we’ll be in touch once we’re secured. You stay here if you can. If not, get to a safe place. Take whomever you need. You have my permission to read in anyone you deem necessary.”

Gibbs nodded as Vance and SecNav were quickly escorted from the room. There was a jet at a nearby airfield waiting to transport them, and other people in power, to secure bunkers, in safe, undisclosed locations. They didn’t know what was coming, but they weren’t going to take any chances. 

As soon as Gibbs left MTAC, he nearly ran down the stairs to the bullpen. As he rounded the corner, he flipped open his cell only to find no dial tone. “Damn it!” he yelled, throwing his phone as far as he could in his frustration. It bounced off his desk before landing on the floor. “Keep them safe, DiNozzo. Keep yourself safe.”

Wasting no time, he ran toward Abby’s lab.

******~~~*~~~******

_Tony, Tim & Ellie_

Leaning forward, Ellie stared up at the object in the sky. Bolts of light began shooting from it.

“Is that lightning?” she asked, shielding her eyes.

“Is this the beginning of the attack?” wondered Tony. “The one they’re discussing in MTAC?”

All of a sudden, their car was lifted into the air, then crashed down at an angle before it rolled, landing upside down. 

Slightly stunned, Tony shook his head as he managed to get his seatbelt undone. “Shit! Are you guys okay?” he asked, touching his forehead. Pulling back his hand, he realized he was bleeding. “McGee, Bishop, what is your status?” he asked more urgently.

“Lost my laptop,” Ellie said, sounding dazed.

“It’s up here,” Tim noted. “Hit the windshield, I think.”

“Are either of you injured?” Tony tried again.

Ellie fiddled with her seatbelt. “I think I’m okay. Just a little breathless.”

“Tim?”

“I can’t get my seatbelt undone, but I don’t think I’m injured.”

Grabbing his knife, Tony cut the strap holding Tim. “Let’s get out of here.”

Tony kicked out the front windshield, then crawled through. Ellie followed after him, taking the helping hand he offered. As they stood and surveyed the damage, they saw several cars flipped over or crashed. There were a lot of people walking around, dazed. Some held their ears, others held their heads. Tony touched his forehead again. Tim was still pulling the severed belt loose, then tried kicking open his door.

“No lights,” Ellie observed as she held her hands over her ears. “What’s that noise?”

“What?” Tony asked. As he turned around, his eyes grew large. Grabbing Ellie’s hand, he yelled, “Let’s get out of here.”

She turned to see what he was looking at, and yelled, “Holy shit! What are they?”

“Foreign threat. Very, very foreign. Tim, let’s go. Run!” he shouted as he pulled Ellie along with him.

Tony was several yards from the car when a _feeling_ struck him, stopping him in his tracks. Turning back he saw strange beings overtaking Tim. Their bodies were green and covered with a dark armor of sorts, and carrying long, narrow weapons that were unlike anything he’d seen before. The aliens were nearly seven feet tall and towered over Tim as they overtook him. Tony immediately began running back toward Tim.

Fear flashed in Tim’s eyes as he looked to Tony and yelled, “No, take Bishop. Get away. Find Gibbs. Go! Run!”

Four aliens were surrounding Tim, and more were running toward Tony and Ellie. Quickly analyzing the situation, Tony was certain they didn’t have a chance to free Tim. Drawing his weapon, he began firing, and the nearest two aliens dropped to the ground. 

“Get out of here, Tony! Run! Don’t worry about me. Go!” Tim yelled as the aliens took him down to the ground.

“Shit!” Tony said again. Giving Ellie’s hand a firm, reassuring squeeze, he tugged her along with him as he began running away from the threat. Tony glanced back one more time, confirming that Tim had indeed been captured.

Sprinting away, as far and as fast as he could, Tony dragged Ellie with him, until she finally pulled back.

“I have to catch my breath,” she said.

Tony glanced about, surveying the area. Many people were wandering around the streets and sidewalks, appearing lost and confused. He could see groups of aliens overtaking some of the humans. “We have to keep moving. We have to get away.”

“What the hell are those things?” Ellie asked, as they bolted down a side street, away from the commotion.

“Not a clue. They got Tim.”

“Do you think…”

“What?” asked Tony.

“That they killed him?”

“I don’t know. There was nothing we could do. There were too many of them. He knew that. He told me to get you to safety.”

“I didn’t have a chance to grab my computer.”

“It crashed into the windshield. It probably wasn’t worth saving.”

“What do we do, Tony? Where do we go?”

“This way. Let’s keep moving.” He gave her hand another squeeze, never letting her go.

After running over a mile, they began walking quickly, both high on alert. Ellie tried her phone. “It’s dead.”

“They’ve probably disrupted the cell towers, if not our whole power grid.”

Ellie nodded. “Those things that looked like lightning bolts we saw, they could have been some sort of energy disrupting beams.”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Where exactly are we going? Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah.” Tony reached for his head again. His wound was still bleeding, but it had slowed.

“Tony, you’re hurt!”

“No shit. I hit my head when we rolled. It’s not bad. It doesn’t hurt exactly, but it feels strange, like something has changed. There’s an odd pressure. I keep getting these… _feelings_.”

“What kind of feelings?”

“Impressions. It was like I could _feel_ Tim’s fear. He was scared.”

“Of course he was. God, Tony, I can’t believe we just left him behind. What have we done? We abandoned him to those…creatures.”

“Had to. We had no choice. If we had stayed, they would have gotten us all. There were just too many of them.”

“You shot two of them.”

“I hope they stayed dead.”

“What do you mean?”

“If they were human, they’d be dead. The shots were clean. But those things? I don’t know what they were. Their vital organs, or whatever they have, could be in their feet for all I know.”

“They went down. That means something.”

“We have to find Gibbs and let him know. We need to do it for Tim. Maybe we can still save him. Getting him back is now our mission.”

Tony kept moving, bringing Ellie with him. They continued alternating between walking and running. The pair kept an eye out for other aliens, but it seemed like they’d left them behind. It took the two of them well over an hour to get out of the city.

Tony avoided the main roads, and eventually found a house with a detached garage. He tried the side door and found the garage was unlocked and had no cars in it. “We can rest in here. I can _feel_ that no one is home.”

“Shouldn’t we be leading other people away?” Ellie asked.

“We have no intel. I just have a bad feeling. It _feels_ like an organized attack. Those alien creatures are watching the main roads, and are rounding up large groups of people. The more people we have, the more vulnerable we are. We’d move slower and be easier to track. They’d catch us all. It’s better if we get to safety and then put a plan together to rescue Tim.”

Ellie dropped to the floor and leaned her back against the wall. “Just where can we go that we’ll be safe?”

“There are places.”

“And you have some feeling of where we can go and be safe?”

“Yeah. Gibbs’ cabin. It’s secluded. We just have to avoid the major roads to get there.”

“How can we avoid those creatures?”

“I can’t explain it. But I can _feel_ when they’re close,” said Tony.

“And you don’t sense them now?”

“They’ve been here already. They’ve cleared out the people in this area.”

“With all your zigging and zagging, we must have slipped through their net.”

“I can see the safe path. It’s like a silver-blue light marking a trail to follow.”

“This feels like a nightmare,” Ellie said, shaking her head.

“I wish it was. But I assure you, we’re both very much awake.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, catching their breath.

Eventually Ellie ventured, “You know those lightning bolt things?”

“Yeah. I’ll bet they did take out our whole power grid.”

“I wonder if it changed you in some way. Like magnetically altered you or something. And maybe that’s why you’re getting the impressions.”

“Why would it affect me and not you? What about McGee?” Tony asked.

“We don’t know if Tim feels it or not. But probably not.”

“Why do you think it didn’t affect him like it did me?”

“You said you could feel the aliens when they were close. He was captured.”

“That may not mean anything,” Tony said. “I didn’t realize that the feeling was the alien presence at first. And maybe McGee felt that we couldn’t all get away. He could have sacrificed himself to save us. Damn it!”

Ellie shook her head again and wiped away a tear. “I just hope he’s okay.”

“I can sense that he’s alive. We’re going to make it our mission to find him and get him back.”

“How?”

Moving across the cool garage, Tony sat down beside Ellie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close until her head was settled against his shoulder. “We have to get to the cabin and find Gibbs. He’ll know what to do.” 

“What if he’s been captured, too?”

Tony laughed. “Can you imagine anything capturing Gibbs?”

Ellie sighed. “I guess not.”

******~~~*~~~******


	2. The Journey Begins

******~~~*~~~******

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

Gibbs made a beeline to Abby’s lab. “Grab what you need, Abs. We’re getting out of here.”

“Gibbs! What’s going on? I had tests running and the power just blew. Do you know what kind of damage that can cause? My babies are very delicate, precision machines.”

“I’ll explain later, but we need to leave _now_. Grab whatever you need.”

“What should I take?”

“DC is under attack. We’re going out to the cabin for a few days.”

“Oh, my God! Is everyone okay?”

Gibbs grabbed her arms above the elbows and held her firmly as they made eye contact. “I need you to trust me and grab whatever you’ll need for now. I’ll explain later. I promise.”

Whirling around, Abby swiftly went into her office, shoving a toothbrush and toothpaste into her purse and picked up her parasol, slipping it between her arm and her body. On her way out, she grabbed Bert the hippo and her Caf-Pow! “I’m ready to follow. Lead the way.”

“Good,” said Gibbs, clasping her hand. “We need to get Ducky and Jimmy.”

The pair ran down the back staircase to autopsy, and found Ducky sitting at his desk, lights powered by a generator. 

“Emergency, Duck. We have to get out of here immediately.”

“What on Earth is going on?” the M.E. wondered.

“No time, Ducky, let’s roll. Where’s Palmer?”

“He has two weeks off. He and Breena took Victoria on a vacation to the beach with Breena’s parents.”

“Grab what you need, fast. We have to get out of here. I’ll explain in the truck.”

The trio quickly ran to the garage and settled into the MCRT truck. 

“Where is your team?” Ducky asked.

“Out in the field. I didn’t know, and I sent them out to interview a crew for a case. Damn!” he shouted, pounding the steering wheel in frustration. As he pulled out of the garage, he flipped on the sirens and barreled across the lot, heading toward the gate. Hundreds of employees were running, exiting the buildings as warning alarms were sounding throughout the city.

Gibbs hit the road and floored the accelerator. As soon as he could, he began cutting down side streets, and back roads, dodging disabled vehicles.

“Oh my God,” exclaimed Abby. “We are really under attack. Who is attacking us?”

“Aliens,” Gibbs said stoically, his eyes glued to the road.

“Like from Mexico?”

Pointing at a large gray object in the sky, he said, “Like from outer space.”

Abby gasped as she looked up.

“Oh, dear,” said Ducky, raising his eyes toward the sky. “When did you know?”

“Vance called me up to MTAC. SecNav was there and we were briefed. Large UFOs were spotted beyond the moon about ten days ago,” he said as he swerved to miss an overturned Jeep.

“There was nothing mentioned on the news.”

“Can you imagine the mass hysteria and panic? They couldn’t do that,” said Gibbs. “The world leaders kept it quiet but began sharing it as highly classified intel.”

“Then the ships came closer and there was concern?”

“Yeah. They were getting too close. We were briefed this morning, and at that time we were warned that the ships had moved into positions where they would be visible to the naked eye. They’ve been tracked to major cities around the world.”

“They’ve been watching us, or just drawn to places with large populations,” Ducky surmised.

“Or they were preparing to attack. As the briefing wrapped up, it was decided that all critical political and military personnel would be escorted to secure bunkers at undisclosed locations for safety, and will be guarded by Marines. A jet was waiting for Vance, SecNav and their Marine escorts.”

“And we were ordered to clear the building?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Vance said to do what I felt was necessary to stay safe. My gut is churning, Duck. I have a bad feeling about DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop.”

“Did you call them?” Abby asked.

“Can’t. Power went out and the phones are dead.”

Opening her purse, Abby pulled out her cell phone and checked it. There was no signal. “Oh my God, Gibbs. We are truly on our own. How do we communicate?”

“The bunkers have hard lines for communications, and are powered with generators and some with solar panels. I hope it all still works.”

“And where are you taking us?” Ducky asked.

“My cabin. If communications are down, DiNozzo will know to go there in an emergency.”

Abby fidgeted as she sat between Ducky and Gibbs. “How are we going to know what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know,” admitted Gibbs. “The first thing we have to do is to get to safety. Then we can worry about reconnaissance.”

“Where did they come from? What are they?”

“Don’t know, Abs. The scientists call them, _Iniqui_.”

Ducky leaned forward, “That’s Latin for _unrighteous_.”

“I don’t think they’re Latin.”

Ducky smiled. “Probably not. Are they a confirmed threat?”

“From the intel, yes. They’ve been firing some sort of laser beams that are disrupting our power grids. They’re hitting us where it will hurt the most, in our largest cities.”

“Any speculation as to why?” Ducky asked.

“We’re viewing it as an attempt for a hostile takeover of the planet.”

“What on Earth for?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” replied Gibbs.

******~~~*~~~******

_Tim_

Tim was roughly shoved into the back of a vehicle with dozens of other people. Like everyone else, he felt dazed and confused. He couldn’t think clearly enough to form words or a plan. There was a sensation of moving, but they were in complete darkness, crammed tightly together. It quickly became unbearably hot and stuffy.

“What is this?” he finally said aloud.

No one responded.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the sounds. He could hear people breathing, some moaning, but no dialogue that he could distinguish. He did his best to keep his breathing slow and calm.

Eventually their transport stopped and the back opened up. Tim blinked his eyes in the bright daylight, and waited until some of the others had gotten out of the vehicle before he began moving to the rear so he could exit.

Glancing at his arms, he could still see the red marks where he had been roughly grabbed, and he knew he would be sporting bruises by the next day. No words were spoken as the aliens herded their human captives into a holding area, striking the slower ones with the long, spear-like weapons they carried. 

Tim watched the aliens, studying them and making note of their silver-green skin tone and muscular physique. Their faces had some resemblance to humans, but were longer, and almost triangular, being wider at the top before tapering off to their chin. Their eyes were larger, and dark. While Tim was sure he could see a pupil, there was no white coloring around the eyes. Their ears and noses hardly protruded, in comparison to humans, but were identifiable. Their mouths were larger, but Tim had yet to see their teeth. 

The aliens were taller, towering over the humans by several inches, and they appeared leaner and more muscular. Tim was fascinated by their arms. Each alien had four arms. The upper pair had hands with three long fingers, while the lower set had what looked more like a C-clamp, which the aliens often used to grasp the wrists of a human. While the aliens who captured them wore some sort of dark armor, the aliens guarding them wore long tunics of different colors, some with trim or ornate designs. Tim suspected the colors and trim depicted their military rank and vocation.

The humans were ruthlessly stripped, searched and observed. The aliens sorted their captives into groups and placed them into large bunkers. At first, Tim felt the warmth of a blush ebbing over his face, embarrassed at his own nudity. But the feeling wore off to some extent as he realized all the captives were naked. Some of the humans struggled against their captors, but none succeeded in freeing themselves as they were easily overpowered by the dominating creatures.

Walking around the perimeter of their bunker, Tim studied the walls. He knew he had caught the attention of his captors, but wasn’t concerned at the moment. For now, he was more interested in finding a way to escape. He kept his eyes on the walls, but could see the aliens in his peripheral vision. They were definitely watching him, and communicating with each other.

******~~~*~~~******

_Tony & Ellie _

After resting for several minutes, Tony rummaged through the garage. He found a few tools and a backpack. He stowed a couple flashlights and the tools in the bag. “Wait here,” he said to Ellie. He peered through the window of the door and saw nothing moving outside. After slipping out the door, he surveyed the house and saw an open window on the upper level. He returned to the garage long enough to get an extension ladder that would reach the window on the second story. 

Ellie stood up and followed him outside. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going to see if there’s anything useful in there.”

“That’s looting!”

“It’s survival. We’re going to need food. Unless we can find a running vehicle, we’re going to have a long walk to Gibbs’ cabin.”

“There are bicycles in the garage. They have trail tires. I’ll see if they’re holding air.”

“Good. You do that. Look around for an air pump. I’ll check out the house,” Tony said before he started up the ladder as Ellie held it steady.

A few moments later, Tony had removed the screen and climbed inside a bedroom window. He looked around briefly, then ventured down the hallway before taking the staircase to the lower level.

In the kitchen, he rummaged through the refrigerator and pantry. He found a few empty plastic grocery bags and filled them with boxes of cereal, cookies, crackers, chips, peanut butter, jelly and a loaf of bread. He pulled a few things from the refrigerator, mostly fruits, cheese, and vegetables he hoped would survive the trip at least for a couple of days. He also grabbed a few cans of soup along with some utensils, mugs and a few bottles of water and beer.

When he heard tapping at the back door, he looked up and was relieved to see it was Ellie. Pausing, he went over and unlocked the door for her. “Check through their closets. See if you can find some raincoats, anything useful. I’m going to pack what food I can on the bicycles.”

“Maybe we should eat before we leave,” Ellie suggested. “We’ll get a meal that we don’t need to carry.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Tony said as he opened up the refrigerator door. “We have a handful of choices. Anything look good?”

Ellie walked over, standing beside him. “We might as well eat the lunchmeat here. It’s going to spoil soon if the power doesn’t come back on.”

“Good, pile on all the meat and cheese you want. Here’s the bread.”

“Any milk?”

Tony checked the fridge. “Yeah, here you go.”

The pair quickly put together their sandwiches and drank glasses of milk before rinsing the dishes in the sink, and leaving them in the drain rack.

“I’ll go look for raincoats,” said Ellie.

Tony checked his watch, then carried the bags of food out to the garage. He looked around and was thankful that one of the bicycles had a rear fender with a rack on it. Using an empty milk crate and some bungee cords he found in the garage, he had enough space to haul the food and drinks. He tied the lightest bags to the outside of the milk crate and piled the heavier bags inside.

When he heard Ellie coming through the door, he asked, “Find anything useful?”

Ellie rounded the corner with three rifles, a few boxes of ammunition, two baseball caps, a pair of binoculars, and a couple of camouflage raincoats. “Just these.”

“Good job.”

“Apparently the homeowner is an avid hunter when he’s not out riding his bicycle.” Ellie smiled when she saw the milk crate Tony had secured to the rack. “Very ingenious and useful.”

Tony took the raincoats from her and stuffed them into a backpack with the flashlights and ammo. “You take that one, I’ll take the tools.”

Grabbing two of the rifles from her, he slung the shoulder straps across his chest, then put on his backpack.

Ellie glanced around the garage and said, “Over there. Sleeping bags.”

“I don’t know how we would carry them.”

“They’re in storage bags. I think we can tie them onto the bottom of the backpacks.”

“Your back is going to get sore,” Tony warned.

“We have to sleep on something. Did you lock the back door?”

“No.”

“Grab the sleeping bags, I’m going to check for first aid stuff. Maybe they have some Ben-Gay and Band-Aids.”

“See if they have Tylenol or something. My head is killing me.” Tony shook his head, but pulled the sleeping bags from their shelf.

Ellie returned a few minutes later and insisted on cleaning up Tony’s head wound and covering it with a couple Band-Aids and butterfly strips. Once Tony was patched up, they walked the bicycles out of the garage. They both stopped and stared up at the ladder Tony had used to gain access, as it was still leaning against the house looking like a terrible temptation to anyone who may pass by it.

Tony sighed as he leaned his bicycle against the garage wall. “Yeah, I know. I’ll put it away.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” said Ellie.

“Yeah, about that. I can sort of read your thoughts a little bit.”

“Great.” While Tony was busy moving the ladder, Ellie peered through the binoculars, checking in all directions. “All clear. Are you still getting an indication of that safe pathway?”

“Crystal clear. This way. Stay close.”

They began peddling down the road, with Ellie following Tony. They traveled down smaller side roads, sticking to a route that Tony felt was safe.

******~~~*~~~******

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

Gibbs was driving at breakneck speed, not flinching if he had to strike the edge of an abandoned or wrecked vehicle, although Abby winced every time there was contact. They spotted a few alien transports on the ground, but Gibbs would turn down a different road when he saw them. At one point he had to run through what appeared to be a checkpoint, ramming vehicles blocking the road if needed. 

Abby clutched Gibbs’ arm in fear. Squeezing her eyes closed, she said, “Just tell me when we’re safe.”

Ducky clung to the door to steady himself. “My dear, I’m afraid this is just the beginning. If they are indeed attacking our planet, we may never truly be safe again.”

Abby gave Bert a squeeze. “Don’t say that. I need to feel safe.”

“I’ll keep you safe,” promised Gibbs.

******~~~*~~~******

_Tim_

Tim looked across the room when a door opened. He saw several aliens wheel in a large tub. People closest to the bin began reaching in and withdrawing food. Tim thought he could identify apples, oranges and bananas. By the time he was able to get to the tub himself, the fruit appeared to be gone. He reached in and managed to grab a couple tomatoes and three carrots. Although he wasn’t terribly hungry, he thought he should eat while he had the chance. There was no telling when food would be offered again.

A short time later, he noticed the aliens were taking humans out in small groups every few minutes. More and more people were taken away; none returned. Tim grew nervous and pushed his way toward the back of the room, worrying about what the aliens were doing with their captives. 

Nonetheless, he was eventually taken and dragged away along with a group of about ten men. They were herded into a wet room, where they were hosed down with cold water, roughly scrubbed and hosed down again. Once they were clean, aliens began grabbing individuals and removing them from the room.

While Tim struggled against the aliens who held him down, he felt something press against the right side of his neck. A moment later, he felt a burning sensation against his skin and found himself paralyzed. He was still aware of everything going on; that he was lifted and placed atop a cold, stone-like table. His heart began to race as he frantically tried to move. It terrified him that he had no control over his own body, and was completely at the mercy of the aliens.

A short time passed before two aliens leaned over him and began to examine him. Using syringe-like tools, they pulled a few samples from his body. As he remained on the table, he focused on his breathing to help control his fear. The lights were bright around him. He attempted to wiggle his fingers, desperately wanting to get away, when another alien came over and began poking and prodding him. After his examination, he was lifted off of the table and moved into another large room with several other humans. Most seemed out of it; dazed or in shock. 

It took a while, but Tim finally regained control of his muscles, and was able to sit up, leaning his back against a wall. Closing his eyes, he thought about his team, wondering where Ellie, Tony and Gibbs were. He wished he could let them know that he was still alive. He wondered where he was exactly, if he was still on Earth or taken aboard a spacecraft hovering above the planet. His hands shook as he wondered if his team would ever be able to rescue him.

******~~~*~~~******


	3. Detours

******~~~*~~~******

_Tony & Ellie _

Ellie followed Tony’s lead as they traversed the backroads. Once an hour, Tony insisted they stop to sip water and walk the bicycles for ten minutes. They passed other survivors, but Tony would place his hand on one of the rifles he carried and ask the others to keep their distance. “We don’t want any trouble,” he’d say firmly.

Later in the afternoon, Ellie wanted to rest. “I’m tired. You must be, too.”

“We have to keep moving,” Tony replied. “Walking and cycling use some different muscles. It will be easier if we keep switching between the two, so we can keep going. People are in shock now. When they start getting hungry, some people may become aggressive and desperate. I’d rather be as far away from crowds and heavily populated areas as possible.”

Once in the afternoon, when they were walking the bicycles, Tony doubled over, gasped and pressed his hand against his neck.

“Tony, are you okay?” Ellie asked as she rushed to his side.

Tony focused on breathing for another minute before responding. “It’s Tim.” 

“What? How do you know?”

Pausing for a moment, Tony shook his head. “It’s the impressions I get; the visions. Something hot, painful. I think they branded him, on his neck.”

“Is he alright?”

Tony nodded quickly. “He’s confused and scared, but he’s okay physically. They gave him something to eat.”

Stepping closer, Ellie placed her hand on Tony’s shoulder to comfort him. “At least he’s still alive. Can we go get him?”

“We have to meet up with Gibbs first. Then we can put a rescue plan together.”

Hours later, Ellie glanced behind them. “It’s getting dark. I’m hungry and exhausted. I can’t go much further today. Can we stop for the night, please?”

Tony came to a halt, got off the bicycle and stood for a moment with his eyes closed. He took a few deep breaths and released them slowly.

“Are you feeling anything? Are we safe?” 

Opening his eyes, he turned to face her. “I think we’ll be okay if we get off the road. Let’s get into the woods a little bit. It’ll provide better cover. One thing though, I sense that they’re only looking for large groups of people. They’re not interested in capturing or killing everyone. They need them for something. I think it has to do with their fuel source.”

Ellie wrinkled her nose. “You think their spaceships are powered by bodies?”

Tony shook his head. “Like _Soylent Green_? ‘ _Soylent Green is people!_ ’.”

“What?”

“It’s a movie, Bishop. I’ll loan it to you sometime. The planet becomes overpopulated and this company sells soylent green, a food made from plankton harvested from the world’s oceans. But a detective finds out that the oceans no longer produce enough plankton for the amount soylent green the company supplies. Researchers surmise that human remains are the only other thing that soylent green could possibly be made from.”

“Eew. That’s gross.”

“In this case, I think the aliens need to mine what they require for fuel. They don’t want to do that work themselves. They see humans the way a human would see a horse or mule. We’re just beasts of burden to them. They don’t even see us as a threat, which is why they don’t care if they don’t capture everyone.”

“That would explain a brand. So they’re not going to come after the two of us?”

“I don’t think so. As long as we avoid getting stuck in a crowd, we’ll be fine.”

“How much longer do you think it’s going to take to get to Gibbs’ cabin? Are you even sure you know how to get there?”

“I know how to get there. No worries. We’ll get there in another day or two. Depends on how fast we move and how many detours we have to take.”

Ellie followed Tony as he dragged the bicycle into the woods. They only went a short distance before they came across a path in the woods. 

Tony stopped and stared down the path. “We can use this,” he said. “It’s safe.”

“For now,” Ellie added.

They continued walking the bicycles down the path for another forty minutes until Tony found a spot he liked. “This is good,” he announced.

Ellie leaned her bicycle against a tree, slung her pack down and sat with her legs crossed.

Tony used his foot to clear an area for his sleeping bag and unfurled it, finding a blanket included inside. Next, he dug through the food and pulled out the bread, peanut butter and jelly. After searching through a few bags, he pulled out a knife and a roll of paper towels. He also tossed a box of crackers, a bag of chips and a package of cookies onto his sleeping bag along with a few pieces of fruit and vegetables. Tearing off a paper towel, he handed it to Ellie. 

“What do you want to drink? We have water, juice, beer…”

“Juice, please.”

Tony tossed her a single size carton of orange juice, and took a beer for himself.

“Should you be drinking alcohol?” she asked.

“It’s already getting warm. Better to drink it now before it gets too warm to enjoy it. I only brought six of them. I wasn’t sure how long it would be before we could get a cold beer again.”

Ellie took a sip of juice, “This is not as warm as I would have thought.”

Tony picked up a plastic bag. “I put all the drinks in the bottom of the crate and set this bag of ice on top of them. It’s mostly melted at this point. I thought we could drink it, maybe in the morning. Once we poke a hole in the bag, we won’t have a way to seal it.”

“Maybe we can put some in the orange juice cartons; the caps screw on.”

“Don’t think I forgot the comforts of home.” He dug back into the bag that had the paper towels and displayed a couple rolls of toilet paper.

Ellie leaned over and punched him. “You could have given me that when I took a break on the trail.”

Tony chuckled slightly. “Sorry. I didn’t think about it then. I had other things on my mind.”

Ellie laid out her own sleeping bag and sat on it before putting together her dinner from the options Tony had offered. 

After they finished eating, Tony drank another beer, and offered one to Ellie. “I really don’t think anyone will want to drink them tomorrow. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind dumping a little bit of the weight.”

Ellie reached for the beer. “It’s not really enough to make a perceptible difference.”

“Maybe. But I’ll know. That’s something.”

“What do you think happened to Tim? Do you think he’s okay?”

“Yeah. Like I said, the aliens aren’t out to exterminate humans. They want to enslave them as a workforce. I’m sure we can get him back.”

“How are we ever going to find him?”

“I can sense him. He’s over in that direction. I think if we get close, I’ll be able to zero in on him. I can see that he’s okay.”

“Interesting,” said Ellie, before she took another swig from her bottle of beer.

******~~~*~~~******

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

When the MCRT truck ran out of gas, Gibbs appropriated an SUV, while Ducky and Abby scoured through the truck’s supplies, grabbing anything they thought would be useful.

“I hope you didn’t carjack some poor soul,” said Ducky.

“Nope,” replied Gibbs as he smoothly took a turn. “Found it in a garage, with a spare key in the wheel well.”

“And you do intend to return it?”

“Sure, Duck. When this is over.”

Ducky studied his old friend. “You’re not certain we’ll survive this.”

“Don’t know what we’re up against, exactly.”

Bert the hippo farted as Abby hugged him tighter.

The trio remained in silence for over an hour, each lost in their own thoughts as Gibbs kept his foot pressed hard against the accelerator, squealing the tires as he took tight turns. It was a rough ride as he stuck to as many side roads as he could, with the intention of avoiding any possible threats.

Because of having to keep changing their course, it took hours for Gibbs, Abby and Ducky to reach the cabin. It was dark by the time Gibbs turned onto a rarely used dirt road, passing by three farms before stopped at the fourth to let the farmer know he was going to the cabin. 

Back in the vehicle, he promised, “We’ll be safe at the cabin. It’s at the end of the road, and no one gets past John’s place.”

“I can hear the dogs,” said Ducky. “I can’t imagine anyone could sneak past him.”

“It depends on how they come in. He watches out for my place. Everyone on this road does. They watch for strange cars coming down the road, especially late at night.”

When they reached the cabin, Gibbs parked the borrowed SUV into a spot that was between some tall trees, with thick, leafy branches. “It’s so the vehicle can’t be seen from the air,” he said.

“Are you expecting someone to come looking for us?”

Gibbs grabbed his go bag, flicked on a flashlight and unlocked the cabin’s door. “The intel indicates the attacks are focused on cities with large populations. The aliens are focused more on coastal areas than central or rural locations.”

“Any speculation as to why?” Ducky asked, as he followed Gibbs inside.

“Not a clue. Take the bed, Abs,” Gibbs said, as he indicated the back room. Setting down the flashlight, he lit a kerosene lantern and set it on the table.

Abby eyed the door to the only bedroom in the two-room cabin. “Are you sure?” she asked timidly, knowing that was the room Tony and Gibbs shared. 

Gibbs nodded as he moved toward a blanket chest, and pulled out a couple sleeping bags, as well as a couple extra blankets and pillows. After piling everything on a chair, he grabbed a broom and swept the floor, then built a fire in the fireplace. 

He handed the flashlight to Abby. “Hang onto that. Outside the cabin, there’s a path to the right. You can follow that back behind the cabin to the outhouse.”

Abby flicked the flashlight on and off, then set it on the nightstand in the bedroom.

After a quick trip outside to his storage shed, Gibbs returned with two cots and set them up inside the cabin, near the fireplace. He then set a sleeping bag, blanket and pillow on each cot. “Take whichever one you want, Duck.” 

Abby and Ducky watched as Gibbs left again, returning a short time later with a large, plastic pail, sealed with a lid. After another trip, he returned with two cases of water. 

“There’s a well outside,” he said. “But I’m not sure if there might be any contamination. Probably not, but better safe than sorry.”

“I can run some tests,” Abby offered. “I grabbed what I needed from the MCRT truck.”

Gibbs nodded. “Bottled water tonight. You can test the well tomorrow. It’s out front.”

“How many supplies do you have?” Ducky asked. 

“There used to be an old house here decades ago. The cellar still exists. I have enough emergency supplies stashed away to take care of six people for six months, more or less.”

Ducky smiled. “You have enough for your team.”

“Yeah, plus you and Abby. If we had a couple more people, we’d just have to ration a bit more.”

Ducky meandered over to the small bookcase in the corner and browsed through the titles.

Gibbs opened the plastic pail and began reading descriptions from the pre-packaged meals, asking the others to let him know what sounded good. The trio gathered around the table for a quiet dinner together. Gibbs stared out of the window as they ate.

“I’m sure they’ll get here as soon as they can,” Ducky assured him. “Tony does know the way, does he not?”

“Definitely. Tim knows, too. Bishop will be fine as long as she’s with them. And she is. They’ll be here. Eventually. They’ll figure it out.”

Closing her eyes, Abby said a quick prayer for the safety of their friends.

After they finished their meal, Gibbs and Ducky sat out on the front porch rocking chairs, staring up at the stars. When Ducky yawned, Gibbs sent him back inside to get some sleep.

“You could use some rest, too,” noted Ducky.

“Maybe later.”

“Do you really expect the aliens to attack us here? Didn’t you say all the reports indicated the attacks were focused on large cities?”

“Yeah, Duck. But I’m not tired. I want to wait up for a while.”

Ducky patted Gibbs’ shoulder as he walked by. “Tony will get here eventually, whether you wait up for him or not.”

******~~~*~~~******

_Tim_

Tim reached for his neck. The patch of skin that had been seared with a brand was still painful. He winced when he touched it. He wished he had a way to see it, but had to settle for inspecting the necks of others in the same room, and assumed his was the same.

Glancing around, he counted twenty-nine other men in the room with him. Each one had been branded on their neck. No one was talking. Most still seemed to be in shock and stared at nothing. Others slept restlessly. 

The next time a large bin of food was rolled in, Tim made sure to get close and was able to grab an apple, a pear, a couple carrots and a handful of radishes. Another large container was wheeled in and left a few feet from the first one. Tim went to investigate and found that this was a large barrel of water. There was no scoop to use, so he, like the others, just cupped his hands together, bringing the water to his lips.

There was a trough running along the back of the room. The men used that to relieve themselves. Once a few used it, others followed suit. The smell lingered, so Tim found a place against the opposite wall to settle in for the night. Still naked, they were not provided with any blankets or pillows. Tim sat with his back against the wall, knees bent and his arms wrapped around his knees. When he began nodding off, he rolled onto his side and used his arm as a pillow. 

He was aware their captors kept an eye on the men, and he was certain there were several other rooms full of captives. But for now, he was exhausted and just needed to sleep and rest his mind. He would see what tomorrow would bring when he awoke to the new day.

******~~~*~~~******


	4. Fishing

******~~~*~~~******

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

Gibbs and Ducky awoke early and decided to let Abby sleep in. The pair quietly dressed before exiting the cabin. Gibbs stopped off at his storage shed and grabbed his fishing tackle, handing an extra rod to Ducky. They followed a trail to a lake where they set their gear down and pulled the tarp off Gibbs’ weathered rowboat. As the craft was stored upside down, Gibbs flipped it over and pushed it into the water. He held the boat steady as Ducky climbed aboard and got settled. Once everything was loaded, he pushed the boat further into the water and climbed in himself.

Without a word, he rowed to the center of the lake. It was a beautiful day, and he looked up into the sky. 

“What are you seeking?” Ducky asked as he cast a line.

“Wondering where the aliens are. I don’t see their ships.”

“Perhaps they have all landed.”

Gibbs’ eyes scanned the horizon, then looked back to the shore. 

“They’ll be here,” Ducky assured him.

“The aliens?”

“Your team. They’re smart and resourceful. If anyone has a chance to elude the Iniqui, my money is on your team.”

Focusing on his thoughts, Gibbs rubbed his hand across his chin. “I hope you’re right.”

“And I’m sure your gut will be churning until they arrive.”

“I hate not knowing where they are and what they’re up against.”

“I understand, Jethro. You feel helpless, not knowing.”

“I should have been with them.”

“You had been summoned to MTAC. They had a case to investigate. You could not have foreseen what was to come.”

“I’m still responsible for my team. I let them down.”

“You said they know the way. We shall keep a light on for them and welcome them when they arrive. It’s not your fault they were in the field.”

“It feels like it is.”

“You were following orders. I can’t imagine Vance knew anything either, before your briefing.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony & Ellie _

Ellie woke up early. She really wanted a shower and a toothbrush, but had neither available to her. While Tony was still asleep, she dug into the bag of fruit and found an orange to eat for breakfast. Thankful she had insisted on bringing the sleeping bags and that each one included a blanket. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and sat with her back against a tall oak tree. There wasn’t much stirring this early in the morning. She kept her eyes on the path, wondering if they would meet anyone else on their journey. She knew Tony had stayed up later than she had, watching out for danger.

Tony woke up an hour and a half later and immediately raised his hand to his head.

“Headache?” Ellie asked. “I’ll find the Tylenol.” 

Tony scrunched his face and shook his head. “It’s just weird, the way I get these images.”

“Can you still sense Tim?”

“I think he’s sleeping.”

Ellie tossed him an orange. “Can you sense other people? Like Gibbs?”

Tony closed his eyes and focused on Gibbs. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and said, “I think he’s on a boat.”

“Really? I wonder what he’s doing on a boat.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. I’m not even sure how accurate these visions are that I get.”

“We’re still going to go to the cabin, right?”

“Yeah. I don’t know where else to go. Without power, I’m not sure it would do any good to go back to NCIS or home. We can’t rescue Tim on our own. We go to Gibbs.”

“But you sensed he’s on a boat, not at the cabin.”

“He’ll be there. We set this up a long time ago. If we ever lost touch or were in danger, we planned to meet at his cabin. He didn’t forget. He would go there to find me. He has a stash of supplies hidden away in case of emergencies, like a doomsday prepper. We’ll be like the kids in _Red Dawn_ , arming up against our enemies.”

“And like you said, it’s not like we have anywhere else to go.”

“That’s very true. Let’s get everything packed up and get going. No use wasting time here.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Tim woke up disappointed to find he was still naked and in a room with several other captives. His hand went to his neck and he winced again. He studied the brands on the other captives and they all looked the same. Then it hit him.

“We’re livestock to them,” he said aloud, but to no one in particular.

Another man walked a few feet to sit beside Tim. He was quite handsome; tall, muscular and dark-haired. It was obvious he’d been clean-shaven, but the stubble was now apparent. “So, you don’t think they’re going to kill us?” he asked softly.

Tim shook his head as he ran his hand along his own stubble. “I really don’t know. But they’ve fed us and branded us. I don’t think they would do that if they were going to kill us.”

“Unless we’re like cattle to them. Food.”

A shiver ran through Tim. “I hope not. I’m Timothy McGee, Tim, special agent with NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Most people haven’t heard of it.”

“I’ve heard of NCIS. Todd Carter, firefighter, former Air Force.”

“I’m glad we’re both clearheaded. Most of these guys seem to be in a daze.”

“Probably shock. This is something they never imagined would happen. It’s a shock to the system, and the mind.”

Tim’s eyes ran around the perimeter of the room. “I’ve been looking for any sign of weakness.”

“Looking to escape?” Todd asked.

“If I can. Especially if we’re a food source. I was thinking they’d use us for fieldwork or something.”

“No telling until they put us to work, but I think they want us for manual labor. Just a feeling I have.”

The aliens pushed in another tub of food and vat of water. Tim and Todd stuck together and grabbed as much food as they could before settling along the side of the room to eat together.

“Whatever they’re going to do with us, they have no reason to wait,” said Todd. “If they want us for manual labor, I imagine they’ll put us to work soon. If they just leave us in this room and fatten us up, that would tell us something as well.”

A couple hours later, several aliens came in to herd the group to another area where they were hosed down again. Next, they were moved into a large, open field and made to stand in rows. Tim and Todd managed to stand beside each other. They stood for over an hour, watching as more and more naked humans were brought out and lined up. 

“How many people do you think they have?” Tim asked.

Todd shrugged. “Hundreds, maybe over a thousand.”

Every few minutes, someone would break ranks and try to run past the aliens, but they were always caught very quickly and put back into line. Tim noticed those who ran were fitted with chains wrapped around their ankles. They were short enough to prevent the person from trying to run again. 

He wanted to run himself, but decided it would be better to wait. There were a lot of aliens surrounding and watching them at the moment. He was sure he’d have a better opportunity in the future. 

Todd whispered, “Don’t run. Not now. They know.”

As the sun rose in the sky, Tim began to get concerned about burning and wished the aliens would get on with whatever they were doing.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

After a couple hours on the lake, Gibbs rowed the boat back to shore, and tied it securely. They hadn’t made much of an effort to catch any fish and had nothing to show for their time on the water.

They found Abby was awake when they returned to the cabin. 

“I tested your well water, Gibbs, and it’s perfectly fine for drinking.”

“Good. I’ll bring more supplies in from the storage cellar. We should get a full count of the food and everything we have.”

“If there’s no power in the cities, the gas pumps won’t work,” said Abby. “When people run out of gas, they’ll be stranded.”

“Or on foot,” offered Ducky. “In Europe, other modes of transportation, such as walking or riding bicycles, are much more common than in the States.”

“The farmer down the road, John, he has horses. He told me I was welcome to ride any time I wanted to. I’m going to see if he has a way to get any news. It’s a close community. People around here are a close-knit group.”

Gibbs heated up some oatmeal in the fireplace, which he shared with Abby and Ducky. After breakfast, he went outside to chop wood for a while, then walked down the road to talk to the farmer about borrowing some horses and find out any news he may have heard.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony & Ellie _

Tony and Ellie stayed on the woodland path until it turned, heading in a direction they didn’t want to go. Then they moved back to the open road, alternating between walking and riding the bicycles.

From time to time they spotted other groups of people moving away from the city. At Tony’s suggestion, they avoided contact as much as they could.

“We can’t bring them all with us,” he said. “The more people we have, the more likely we’ll get caught. We need to keep moving toward the cabin. And Ellie, do not mention the cabin or that we have a destination at all. We don’t want anyone following us.”

“Got it.”

“If anyone asks, we’re just moving away from danger and will settle if and when we find a place that seems safe, but we have no set destination in mind.”

Later in the morning, the pair passed a group of four men in a car that appeared to have run out of gas. Ellie followed after Tony as he moved to the other side of the road.

“Hey there,” one of the men called as he approached them. “Looks like you two have plenty of supplies. How about sharing with us?”

“Don’t think so, friend,” Tony said. “Like everyone else, we’re just trying to survive.” When the man lunged at Ellie, Tony immediately pulled out his Sig and cocked it. “Move away from her, or you’re a dead man,” he said firmly.

Ellie had drawn her weapon as well. “We don’t want any trouble and I don’t think you do either.”

Tony nodded for Ellie to move ahead of him. He held his gun on the men as he continued backing away from them. Once there were a few yards between them and the group, they mounted up on the bicycles and peddled away fast, intending to put some distance between them and the men.

When they paused for a break, Ellie said, “Didn’t they see the rifles? I can’t believe they tried anything like that.”

“People are getting desperate,” Tony replied, “and it’s only going to get worse. He probably thought we weren’t paying that much attention and that he could grab you and your rifle before I could turn on him.”

“He was wrong.”

“Yes, he was.”

“Would you have shot him?” she asked.

“If he’d grabbed you and went for your rifle, yeah. I don’t want to, of course, but we have to survive and get to Gibbs. We can’t afford to let anyone get the upper hand. Agreed?”

“Absolutely. I’m tougher than I look.”

“I know, Bishop. I know.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

The human captives were getting restless, and the aliens began using their spear-like weapons to strike anyone who tried to run or sit down. Todd nudged Tim and nodded when he saw a new group of aliens approaching. They were dressed differently than the aliens who had been watching over them, and examining them. The guards wore tunics that fell to mid-calf length, while this groups’ mandarin-collared robes dropped to their ankles. They had a tailored fit, and more trim and intricate designs. The material was shiny, more like silk as compared to the cotton appearance of the more common uniforms. The colors still varied except for one alien who was dressed in white. All eyes followed this group as they stopped at the front of the field.

“I get the impression the one dressed in white is their leader,” Todd whispered.

The pair watched with interest as the new group of aliens stopped to communicate with the guards at the front of their field. Tim strained to hear them, but couldn’t.

“They’re telepathic,” Todd said softly, as if he could read Tim’s thoughts. 

Soon after, the group began walking through the rows of humans, inspecting them. Occasionally, a human was pulled from the line and led away. 

Tim watched as they were taken out of view. “I wonder what that’s about?”

Todd shook his head slightly, “No telling. Could be lucky or unlucky. It feels like they’re looking for people to work at the main house. Like servants and gardeners. Something like that.”

“We’ll see.”

It took several minutes before the elite group of aliens stood before Tim and Todd giving them a better opportunity to see the creatures up close. The leader in the long white robe trimmed in gold approached Tim to inspect him. Likewise, Tim studied the creature’s physique. Tim’s eyes were drawn to the alien’s four arms. 

The alien used one of its lower arms, with its clamp-like hands, to grip Tim’s wrists, while pulling him close to inspect him. With its upper arms, the alien poked and prodded Tim, checking his eyes and mouth, before turning to speak to the aliens that accompanied it. This time, Tim could hear their high-pitched voices, but couldn’t understand their language.

Before he realized what had happened, Tim was released into the custody of another alien and was being led away. For a brief moment, he fought his captor and thought to run, but he was held fast. Tim kept his eyes locked onto Todd, disappointed when the leader moved on.

“Damn it!” Tim cursed. As much as he could, he kept looking back and saw that Todd was taken from the field after the leader passed him, but was being led in a different direction.

Tim found himself in another room with a handful of other men. He noticed how similar they all were in build and looks. He wondered why they had been culled from the main group. They waited for over two hours before four aliens came for them, leading them across a vast compound. As he was being led away, he saw Todd with another group, all young, muscular men, standing at the side of the main house. He had hopes they would see each other again. As he focused on Todd, he saw his friend glanced over to him, making eye contact.

Tim imagined the house they were led into was someone’s luxurious country mansion until it had recently been appropriated by the aliens. He wondered what had happened to the human owners. 

The men were made to stand in what appeared to be a sitting room or parlor. It was nicely decorated, with large plush sofas, matching chairs, and original oil paintings on the walls. The color theme was reds, pinks and golds. 

Eventually, the leader came through and inspected the group again. After more communication with the other aliens, the men were led away. Tim was separated and taken into another room where he was fitted with a long robe. Like the alien leader’s attire, it was white with gold trim, with a similar mandarin-style collar, and wide sleeves. There was an intricate gold design of swirls that circled and intertwined like vines. He was pleased to be dressed, as being naked had embarrassed him to no end.

Tim was then led through the hallways, up a wide main staircase to a wing with a master suite. First, they proceeded through a large outer room, before he was led into the bedroom. He saw other doors and assumed they were closets and a bathroom. The bed was large, with a canopy. The furniture was dark wood and massive. It hurt Tim’s back to even think about having to move it.

Another door led to a balcony. The alien escorting Tim stepped onto the balcony and returned following behind the leader. After dismissing the escort, the leader walked around Tim, inspecting him from all sides.

Tim swallowed hard and tried to keep his breathing even. He considered he could be dinner, but it seemed an odd thing to do to dress up dinner.

“You are called?” asked the alien.

Tim stared blankly at the creature, surprised that it addressed him in English.

The alien reached out and nudged him, pushing his shoulder. “You speak?”

“Yeah. Yes, I can speak. I am called Timothy. Timothy McGee.”

They alien looked thoughtful for a few moments, then said, “Teemhotee? Teemhotee.”

It took Tim a moment to realize the alien was saying his name. “Yeah, Timothy.”

“Teemhotee,” the alien said again, like he was trying to memorize it.

“What should I call you?” Tim asked.

“Zeegtah.”

“You are the leader?”

“As you say.”

“What do you want from me?”

The alien stood up straight and reached to grab Tim’s arm. “You are sexpet.”

Tim cocked his head. “Sexpet?” He suddenly felt lightheaded and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

******~~~*~~~******


	5. Alternate Transportation and A Bit Of Wine

******~~~*~~~******

_Tim_

Hours later, Tim awoke, lying on a chaise lounge and covered with a velvet-soft pink blanket. After blinking his eyes twice, the open door to the balcony caught his attention. A quick scan of the room confirmed he was alone. He still took care to be quiet as he slipped off the lounge and walked toward the open door. It did allow a nice breeze into the room.

Gingerly poking his head out, Tim kept his eyes open. While venturing closer to the balcony rail, he viewed the vast gardens and fields below. There were aliens everywhere. Some had already noticed him on the balcony. Even wearing a robe, there was no way he could climb down and escape unnoticed. Despite being dressed, he simply did not look like an alien and would be spotted in a heartbeat if he tried to run.

His heart sank as he released the breath he’d been holding.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

Abby and Ducky heard a vehicle approaching the cabin and went outside to see what was coming up the road. Ducky picked up the rifle Gibbs had left for him, but soon found it was unneeded. Abby stood on the porch with her opened parasol, ready to shade herself from the direct sunlight.

Gibbs and two other men showed up in an old, rusty pickup truck, pulling an open trailer that was piled up with metal pen sections. When the vehicle stopped, the men got out.

Gibbs nodded to his neighbor, “This is John and his son Patrick. They’re loaning us a round pen, horses and tack for as long as we need them.” 

Abby and Ducky greeted the neighbors and stepped forward to offer their help, although Gibbs shooed them away while he, John and Patrick unloaded the heavy pieces. As they began setting the pen up, he allowed Ducky and Abby to assist by holding sections in place while he connected them and tied them securely. They had to set the pen up where it included a few trees. Patrick pointed out that would give the horses some shade on sunny days, which would be a good thing. Once the pen was in place, Gibbs, John and Patrick began attaching fourteen buckets around the pen, alternating blue and green buckets.

“Blue ones for water and green for feed,” Gibbs explained.

The trio left with the truck and trailer and returned a short time later riding three horses, and each leading an extra horse. They left and returned leading another three extra horses. Including the one Gibbs was riding, there were seven horses placed in the pen. John and Patrick helped unsaddle and unbridle the horses before they rode back home. Each horse had a halter and lead line as well.

Gibbs stored the some of the tack inside the cabin and some in his storage shed. A half-hour later, John and Patrick returned in the truck, this time they were hauling several bales of hay, a few bags of grain, a couple buckets full of brushes, a couple shovels, a pitchfork and a battered old wheelbarrow.

“The pen has enough room for seven horses, but you’re going to want to clean it. If you don’t, it’ll be bad for you and the horses,” John warned.

Gibbs smiled and nodded, “Understood. I’ll take good care of them.”

“I know you will. Keep them as long as you need them. I have plenty more if you ever want to switch them out.”

Gibbs reached out to shake John’s hand. “Will do. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Telling us what’s going on is thanks enough, Gibbs. And I know you’re going to do your best to protect us and everyone else.”

“I will certainly do what I can. I’ll keep you informed.”

“We appreciate that a lot. I’ll get in touch with the other neighbors. We can meet up at the church on Sundays, if you don’t mind speaking to everyone and letting them know what we can do to help and stay safe.”

“Just help each other. Make sure everyone has enough food and whatever else they need.”

“We are a tight community. We take care of our own.”

Abby leaned on the rail of the pen and watched the horses investigating their new home. Some sniffed around, others were munching hay. “Why seven? There are three of us. Ellie, Tim and Tony would make six. Are you expecting someone else?”

“They gave us an extra in case one comes up lame, or seems tired, or we need a pack horse. He said we can swap them out anytime we want, but this way, if one needs a day to rest up, we don’t have to go to their place to switch them out.”

“At least they won’t run out of fuel.”

Gibbs had left one horse saddled and mounted up. “I’ll be back later,” he said.

“Where are you going?” asked Abby.

“Just going to take a look down the road.”

Abby twirled her parasol. “They’ll be here.”

“I know.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim_

Tim walked through the parlor outside the bedroom suite and checked the door to the hallway, which he found was guarded. The aliens at the door shooed him back inside the room. He paced the floors for hours, then went to sit on one of the balcony chairs. He studied the movements of the aliens, and sometimes caught glimpses of naked humans being moved or put into transportation vehicles.

“They’re being herded like cattle,” Tim mumbled to himself. 

He watched transports moving in and food being unloaded. Several aliens sorted food into large bins and began pushing them toward their captives.

A while later, an alien brought a tray of food out to the balcony, and set it on the table in front of Tim. There were plenty of choices; a wide variety of fruits, nuts and vegetables. He began to wonder if the aliens ate meat at all or if they were vegetarians.

He dug into the food, and drank the water that accompanied his meal. After eating, he walked back and forth across the balcony again. He was restless and worried about his own future. He wondered if Tony and Ellie had truly gotten away. He thought they had. He had searched for them, but hadn’t seen them among the captive humans. 

“What’s the end game?” he wondered to himself.

He hadn’t noticed the alien leader had returned until he felt the creature’s hand on his shoulder. The alien set a bottle down on the table. “You drink?”

Tim stared at the bottle, then picked it up. “Wine,” he said aloud.

“Is good,” said the alien. “Then we make sex.”

Tim swallowed hard and closed his eyes, reaching for the railing to help keep himself balanced. He briefly wondered if he could jump to the ground, but just standing at the railing made him feel nervous. He backed away from the railing, turned and headed inside the suite.

The alien followed him into the room, bringing the wine with him. The creature stood behind Tim, stroking his hair. He licked Tim’s ear while grasping one of his wrists. “I like you, Teemhotee. You sweet, soft.”

Tim reached for the bottle of wine and began drinking. The more Zeegtah touched him, the more wine Tim drank, until he felt light-headed and woozy. Zeegtah continued stroking his hair and poked his long, narrow tongue into Tim’s ear.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony & Ellie _

Later in the afternoon, Tony and Bishop continued on. Ellie had slowed her pace due to exhaustion, but Tony kept pushing her.

“The sooner we get there, the sooner we can feel safe,” he said.

“I know, I know,” she replied. “But it’s going to start getting dark soon. Maybe we should find a place to spend the night?”

Tony shook his head. “We’re really close. I think we can make it today.”

Ellie came to a dead stop, her jaw dropping open. “Really?” 

“Considering we’re on foot and bicycle, we’ve made good time. 

“I don’t think we should be traveling in the dark. It’s too easy to get lost. And I’m starving.”

Tony studied the view down the road. “You’re probably right. I just really wanted to get you to safety.”

“I know. We’re doing good though; making progress. But we need to stop for the night. Please.”

A shiver took hold of Tony’s body and he frowned as they chose their campsite for the night.

“What’s going on?” Ellie asked.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Tony replied, “You really don’t want to know.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim_

Zeegtah took hold of Tim’s wrist and led him to the king-sized canopy bed. The buzz of the wine had taken hold of Tim, as his eyes focused on the wine bottle he had left standing on the table across the room.

“I don’t want to,” Tim whispered.

“You sexpet. I chose you is great honor. I be good to you.”

“How do you speak English?” Tim asked.

“Stalling, Sexpet? I see inside your mind. Can see thoughts. Words come to mind.”

Tim sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. How could he ever get away if the aliens could read his thoughts?

“You think? You stay. I see you stay.”

Tim scrunched his nose, thinking the alien had some work to do on his language skills.

“I speak. You understand. You think, I see.” Zeegtah reached out a hand and caressed Tim’s cheek. “So soft, Teemhotee. I like how you feel.” 

Tim glanced around the room.

“No escape,” the alien said, as he pulled Tim close enough to press their lips together.

Tim froze, repelled by the cold feel of the alien’s lips against his own. He tried to free his mind of any thoughts. What good was thinking if his captor could truly read his every thought? It explained how the aliens seemed to know which humans would try to run before they did. The humans were always captured very quickly. Now it all made sense.

“You stay for me,” said Zeegtah. 

The alien’s lower set of arms, with the clamp-like hands, were holding onto Tim’s wrists. Zeegtah used his higher set of hands to remove their clothing, tossing it aside, before allowing his hands to freely explore Tim’s body.

Tim shook slightly as Zeegtah settled them onto the bed, atop the covers. After several minutes of kissing, the alien licked Tim’s ear again, this time slipping his tongue in deeply. To Tim, it felt as if the narrow tongue penetrated his brain, leaving him feeling as if he were floating on clouds, or drifting down a river of pure pleasure. 

Closing his eyes, Tim submitted as Zeegtah entered him, thrusting deeply. The alien held him steady while stimulating him. As his orgasm washed over him, Tim’s mouth gaped open as he felt immersed in pure bliss. Sleep claimed him quickly thereafter.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

At the end of the day, Gibbs turned his horse back toward the cabin. He wondered where Tony, Tim and Ellie could possibly be and what was keeping them. It occurred to him that if they’d run out of gas, they may be on foot, but he was certain Tim and Tony would still remember the plan to meet at Gibbs’ cabin if anything bad ever happened and they lost communication. What if they had gone back to NCIS? What if they were hurt? What if they had been captured?

A variety of scenarios played through his mind as he unsaddled his horse and released it back into the pen. After putting up the saddle and bridle, he went inside the cabin. The sun was setting as he entered the rustic abode.

Ducky was at the table and poured a second glass of bourbon, offering it to Gibbs. “Trust that they are safe. There is nothing more you can do, until we know their fate.”

Gibbs accepted the glass and took a drink before he settled in a chair. “Duck, I just have a bad feeling.”

“Your gut is churning? I am not surprised. You feel responsible for your team. Until you ascertain what they are facing, you will experience the restlessness of not knowing.”

“I’m going to ride out further tomorrow. I’ll take a bedroll, food and water. I have to find them.”

“What will you do, Jethro? Ride all the way back to NCIS and look for them there?”

“If that’s what it takes. I will do whatever it takes to find them and get them to safety. I have to,” Gibbs said vehemently.

“They know how to take care of themselves,” Abby said as she set a meal of beef stroganoff on the table. “They’re going to be here. I know it.”

After they ate, Ducky and Gibbs took the bottle of bourbon out to the porch. They drank as the moon rose in the sky and the stars came into view.

“We’ll keep a light on for them,” promised Ducky, “so they can find their way through the dark times we find ourselves facing.”

Gibbs shook his head. “How long do we wait? I hate not knowing if they’ve been captured. Or killed.”

“I think we should try to stay positive, if only for Abby’s sake. Wherever they are, surely we can all look into the sky and see the same moon and stars. There will always be a connection, and that will lead them home.”

******~~~*~~~******


	6. Wipe Away The Tears

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim_

Hours later, Tim awoke still naked. His hand went to his head. It wasn’t so much the pain as just an odd feeling, like he’d drunk too much alcohol the night before. Then he remembered the bottle of wine. Looking across the room, he saw it was still standing on the table with a fifth of the volume left in the bottom. It crossed his mind to go finish it, but he shook his head, thinking his stomach probably couldn’t handle that much wine so early in the morning.

“Just like grape juice,” he muttered to himself. “Except fortified.” After a couple of minutes, he stood up, walked across the room, sat at the table and stared at the wine bottle for several minutes. 

The sun was just starting to come up outside. Grabbing the wine bottle, he took it out to the balcony and began drinking as he watched the sun come up and brighten the day. There were still guards on the compound, but fewer than the later hours of the day before. None of them were looking in his direction. Could he make it if he tried to run this early in the morning? Perhaps under the cover of darkness at night?

“I find you, Teemhotee,” said Zeegtah.

He hadn’t heard the alien walk up behind him.

“I enjoy you,” the alien continued, rubbing Tim’s back. “You please me. I keep you.”

A tear rolled down Tim’s cheek as he lifted the wine bottle to his lips again.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

Gibbs rose early and went outside to chop wood. Although they had plenty for now, it calmed his mind, and he knew it would all get used eventually.

Ducky brought him a cup of coffee an hour later and nodded to the porch. “Why don’t you take a break for a while? Come sit with me.” The M.E. had brought himself a cup of tea. “I appreciate that you stocked real tea leaves rather than that dreadful tea dust Americans tend to use.”

Gibbs smiled. “I figured if we ever needed those emergency supplies, things will be rough enough. No need for you to go without a decent cup of tea.”

“And I see you stocked up on bourbon.”

“The good stuff never goes bad.”

They watched as the sun rose and warmed the day. Gibbs had shed his hoodie after chopping wood for a while. Ducky eventually removed the outer jacket he had worn when he first came outside.

When the horses began nickering, Gibbs finished his coffee and went to feed them. Ducky followed after him, checking the water buckets. He dumped the dirty ones and took them to the well to clean and refill them. Once Gibbs had doled out the grain, he rejoined Ducky and carried the full water buckets back to the pen. 

When they returned to the cabin, they found Abby on the porch, leaning against the railing. “I have pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice ready,” she said.

“That sounds like a breakfast fit for a king,” said Ducky, as he took the steps up to the porch.

“I’m glad we have the water. The pancakes and eggs were powdered.”

“I’m sure they’re still delicious,” said Ducky. 

“You’re way too kind. And Gibbs, I packed some sandwiches and snacks for you, so you can go find Tony, Tim and Ellie after we eat.”

“Thanks, Abs,” said Gibbs, leaning close enough to drop a kiss on her cheek.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony & Ellie _

Ellie woke up first, stretched and yawned. Sitting still, she listened intently. This early in the morning, she enjoyed the relative quietness, but she could still occasionally hear something moving in the woods; a slight rustle of leaves, or snap of a twig. A few early birds twittered and chirped in the trees above them. She kept her Sig close at hand, just in case.

Reaching into the bag, she pulled another orange juice carton and drank it slowly while she waited for Tony to wake up. He twitched and mumbled in his sleep. 

Tony awoke suddenly and wiped his cheek.

Ellie frowned as she watched him. “Is everything okay?”

Tony shook his head. “I think Tim’s been...assaulted…sexually. He’s sad, depressed.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want to discuss it. Let’s just pack up and go. I want to get to the cabin today. It can’t be much further.”

“You should eat, Tony. You don’t sleep well. I can tell you’re restless. You need your strength.”

Tony rubbed his temples. “I’m still trying to get used to all these _feelings_ and _visions_ flowing through my head. At least I can focus on Tim, but I get a lot of random stuff from who knows where. It’s a bit overwhelming. And no, there’s nothing you can do to help.”

Ellie sighed. It bothered her that Tony knew what she was going to ask before she could ask it.

“Sorry. There’s just so much. Maybe a pain reliever would help,” he said.

Ellie rose to her feet and brought him the bottle Tylenol and another bottle of water, along with a granola bar. “Just eat something, too. Please? I need you to be strong. So does Tim. We have to stay strong if we’re going to go rescue him.”

Tony nodded and took two pills, then drank half the bottle of water. After consuming the granola bar, he poked through the fruit they had and ate a banana and an orange.

“Let’s get rolling,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, Bishop.”

“Rule six,” she reminded him.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just not myself. Tim feels off. I feel off.”

“Maybe you can try tuning into Gibbs for a while?”

Closing his eyes, Tony tried to focus his thoughts. “He has horses, I think.”

“Makes sense. With no power, gas pumps won’t work. Horses will become a valued mode of transportation. If he’s with horses, he’s not on the water anymore.”

A smile broke across Tony’s face. “I can almost smell the coffee on his breath. Ducky is with him, drinking tea.”

“Let’s go join them.”

“Yeah, let’s get going.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim_

After Tim polished off the bottle of wine, he stared at the plate of food that was brought to him. He saw that Zeegtah’s plate held similar foods, fruits and vegetables, but they were cooked and mixed with rice, grains and colorful sauces, while his plate was just raw fruits and vegetables. Although, his were sliced and diced, rather than the whole fruits and vegetables he’d been offered when he was down in the holding cell with other humans.

His thoughts wandered to Todd. He wondered what was to become of the other captives. Using his hands, he picked through his plate and ate. Zeegtah had been given utensils to use.

“You think others,” the alien said. “Of others? About?”

Tim shrugged. “It’s normal to worry about other people. We’re not animals.” Even as the words spilled from his mouth, they felt wrong. Animals seemed to care for each other and for their owners in some cases. But he was trying to make a point that the humans were above animals on his planet.

“They help us.”

“Help?” asked Tim.

“We need things. Fuel. Food. Supplies. They get for us.”

Tim nodded. Todd had been right. The aliens were using humans to do their hard labor. “Then you will let us go?”

Zeegtah reached out and touched Tim’s cheek. “I like you. Keep you. Sexpet. Good sexpet. You please me. I give you gift.”

Tim scrunched his nose wondering what kind of gift the alien had in mind. “May I bathe?” he asked. Although he’d been bathed the day before, he felt rather dirty after their sexual encounter.

“If you wish.”

Rising from the table, Tim walked to the en-suite bathroom, which featured a large, white, clawfoot tub, and a separate shower. Tim began filling the tub with warm water and climbed in, leaning against the back. He allowed the tub to fill, surrounding him with warmth and comfort. He sat soaking for several minutes with his eyes closed, relaxed. Eventually, he slipped downward, until the water covered his chin. 

His eyes opened and he thought, _‘Why not?’_ He took a deep breath and released it slowly, then allowed his whole head to slip beneath the surface. It was only a matter of seconds before one of the alien guards was there, grasping his hair and lifting his head above the water.

“No, no,” it scolded as it yanked on the plug to the tub and allowed the water to drain. Once it pulled Tim out of the tub, the alien patted him dry with one of the fluffy towels, and then it dressed him in his long white robe, with the gold trim. As soon as he was dressed, he was pushed out of the bathroom, back into the main suite.

Zeegtah was no longer there.

Tim’s eyes wandered out to the balcony. “Can I go down there and walk in the grass?” he asked.

The alien didn’t seem opposed to the idea, and indicated the doorway. A couple minutes later, they were outside in the courtyard. There was a garden area with paths and a wide variety of flowers. Beyond the garden was a vast open field of green grass, surrounded with tall shrubbery, well above Tim’s head. 

Tim walked the pathways in the garden first, taking in the various flowers, occasionally bending over to sniff their scents. The inner sections contained several varieties of roses, while other flowers were planted along the border; tulips, irises and other colorful flowers. Being barefooted, he could feel the cool dew on the grass, and the contrasting smooth tiles of the garden walkway.

In the center of the garden was a small manmade pond with waterlilies. There was a stream that ran to it, snaking beneath a Japanese-style bridge beyond the roses. Tim had already walked across the bridge twice. The water was shallow in the stream, but looked deeper in the pond. Tim was certain there was a pump that kept the water moving from the pond back to the steam. It was calming. He eyed the several stone benches placed around the garden, but kept walking.

After spending forty-two minutes in the garden, he moved out to the grassy field and wandered around it. Occasionally, he would sit at one of the many benches set along the edges of the field. The entire time, he was watched. He surreptitiously kept an eye on the guards as they surveyed the grounds. When his thoughts strayed to what happened the night before, the tears would return, as would his thoughts of escape.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

The further away from the city Tony and Ellie moved, the fewer people they came across; most were on foot. They’d met up with a group on motorcycles, who turned out to be police officers looking for a safe place to gather and put together a plan of action.

A couple of the more desperate groups tried to steal supplies from Tony and Ellie, some even trying to take the bicycles, but Tony and Ellie were quick to draw their weapons and quickly move away from anyone who threatened them. Once their guns were drawn, the other people would back away quickly, saying they didn’t want any trouble.

“If you don’t want trouble, then stop trying to steal from other people,” Tony would say firmly.

He pushed hard and insisted that Ellie stay in front of him so he could watch over her. They remained close and tended to only walk when they could see no other people close to them. If they saw groups, they rode hard and fast to put some distance between them. 

Around noon, Tony eyed a large field. They lifted the bicycles over the barbed wire fence and then slipped between the strands themselves. Tony led the way to a gigantic tree in the middle of the field and sat beneath it. 

“I’ll bet some farmer planted this tree over a hundred years ago so he would have a shady place to take breaks and eat lunch while he worked his field.”

Ellie nodded, “Maybe.”

Tony sliced up the rest of their cheese, then made them each a peanut butter sandwich. He tossed Ellie an apple and a bottle of iced tea. As they ate, he scanned the horizon. They saw no one the entire time they were there. Digging through the food supplies, he handed Ellie three chocolate chip cookies and took three for himself. 

“Not a bad picnic at all. It’s a perfect spot for a meal,” she said. “And thank you.”

“It’s not much, but it’ll give us the energy we need.”

“I meant for watching out for me.”

“We’re a team, Bishop. You and me. We watch over each other. We’re going to make it. It’s not far.”

“That’s what you said last night.”

“Okay, you got me there. Wishful thinking, I guess. But we’re close. Really. We’re going to be there today. I promise.”

“As long as we get there safely it’s all good. You’ve done great getting us this far. Gibbs will be proud.”

“He’s worried about us. He hates not knowing where we are; how we’re doing.”

“Of course. He’s our leader. He wants to know we’re safe.”

Tony shook his head. “I’ll have to tell him about Tim; how we left him behind.”

Ellie reached out and touched his elbow to comfort him. “If we had stayed with Tim, we would have all been captured. At least now we can go rescue him. Gibbs will understand.”

“Let’s pack it up and get to safety.”

They made their way back across the farmer’s field slowly, enjoying the beautiful, sunny day and the clear, blue sky. Ellie slipped through the barbed wire fence first, then took the bicycles as Tony lifted them over. After the bicycles were back across the fence, Tony slipped through the wires again, then straightened up and nodded toward the road.

They barely had their bikes back on the pavement when they saw a lone rider on a dark horse at the top of the hill. Tony studied the man for a minute, then waved.

“Who is that?” Ellie asked. “Do you know him?”

“I think that’s Gibbs.”

The man on the horse started cantering toward them and soon it was quite obvious that it was Gibbs. He pulled the horse up short beside Tony and Ellie, and dropped to the ground.

“Hey, Boss!” Tony said cheerily. “You’re the best thing I’ve seen all day!”

Gibbs hugged Tony hard, and kissed him on the mouth. When they pulled apart, Gibbs cupped Tony’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe he was there. 

Ellie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I guess you’re glad to see us, too.”

Gibbs moved his hand to Tony’s shoulder. “Damn, Skippy. You had me worried.” Finally turning to Ellie, he said, “Glad to see you, too.” Then his eyes drifted, surveying the area. “Where’s Tim?” he asked shortly.

“Long story,” said Tony. “We saw these massive gray things in the air, then there were flashes of lights and the car flipped over. There were aliens swarming the area. I kicked out the windshield and got Bishop out. I’d cut Tim’s seatbelt for him, but he was still having trouble getting out. He told Ellie to go first. It all happened so fast.”

Ellie picked up the story, “Within seconds, the aliens were there. Tim told us to go, and we ran. We saw him get captured. There were too many of them.”

“We started back; we wanted to help him,” Tony continued, “but he knew. We all knew. If we’d gone back, we would have all been captured. He told me to get Ellie to safety, to find you. We’re going to get him back, Boss.”

Gibbs scanned the horizon. “You’re damned right we are.”

“I thought it would be best if we got away and found you. Strength in numbers. Let’s get back to your place and put a plan together.”

“Our place,” Gibbs said as he gathered his reins and climbed back into the saddle. “Let’s roll.”

Ellie and Tony walked their bicycles up the hill as Gibbs rode ahead of them.

“What was up with that?” Ellie asked quietly as they trailed behind.

“What?”

“Gibbs kissed you,” she whispered. “On the mouth.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, well, we’ve been a couple for years. Had to keep it hidden. You know, some people wouldn’t understand. We love each other and love working together. We didn’t want the director to split us up.”

Stopping in her tracks, Ellie stared at him. “You and Gibbs? You’re together? Like, as a couple, together?”

“Yep,” Gibbs called from down the road. “Get used to it.”

******~~~*~~~******


	7. A Walk And A Plan

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Ducky & Abby _

It took another three hours for Gibbs, Tony and Ellie to return to the cabin. When Ducky and Abby heard their arrival, they rushed outside, thrilled to see Tony and Ellie. Gibbs unsaddled his horse before setting it loose in the pen while the others said hello.

“Where’s Tim?” Abby asked, her smile quickly fading.

Tony’s eyes dropped to the ground. “The aliens took him,” he said softly.

“Oh, no! How did that happen?”

“It just did,” Tony said as he leaned his bicycle against the cabin and gave Abby and Ducky hugs before going inside. “We’re going to go get him back. We’ll bring him home.”

“Where is he? They could be anywhere,” said Abby as tears stained her cheeks. “We have to rescue him!”

Tony hugged her again. “It’s going to be fine. Something happened to me. I get these impressions, these _visions_ now. I can’t explain it, but I could _see_ which paths were safe from the aliens. I can _see_ that Tim is okay. I can lead the way to him. I’m sure of it.”

Gibbs looked doubtful. “What do you mean?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true. We saw these bolts of light shoot down from the ships, like lightning. They knocked out the power grids, but I think it somehow gave me these visions. I can’t explain it, but it works.”

“It’s true,” confirmed Ellie. “He saw you here at the cabin.”

“We set this up years ago,” said Gibbs, clearly unconvinced. “This is the place to meet up if things go south in a bad way.”

“Were you on a boat yesterday?” she asked.

“Yeah, Ducky and I went fishing on the lake,” he replied, waving toward the trail that ran behind the cabin.

“Tony saw that. He knew you’d be here at the cabin, but he saw you on a boat, on water. He could see which path was safe when we were running away from the aliens that took Tim. And he can tell that Tim is okay. I believe him. I think you should, too.”

Gibbs stood in front of Tony and stared into his eyes. “You sure?”

“Yeah, Boss. I know it sounds impossible. I have no idea why me. I don’t know if anyone else gets these visions. But it’s true. I can _see_ things in my mind.”

“He led us around all the aliens,” said Ellie, “and found a house where we borrowed the bicycles and appropriated the food and supplies. We got everything we needed to get here safely, rested and well fed.”

“Did you have any trouble?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Not much, and nothing we couldn’t handle. It was worse closer to the city. We ran into a handful of groups who wanted to take our supplies, but no one wanted to go up against a couple Sigs. We’re fine.”

“Let’s go for a walk,” said Gibbs as he took a few steps forward and opened the door. “Just you and me.”

“Sure.” Tony stepped outside, watching as Gibbs grabbed the sleeping bag from the backpack Tony had dropped next to the bicycle on the front porch. He followed Gibbs down a path into the woods.

The pair walked silently along the trail until they were a good distance from the cabin. Gibbs found a fairly level area under the partial shade of a tree, then unfurled and unzipped the sleeping bag, laying it out flat. He nodded to Tony. Stepping forward, Tony embraced Gibbs and kissed him deeply. Within seconds, they had dropped onto the sleeping bag, with Gibbs landing on top.

“I missed you,” Gibbs muttered between kisses.

“I know. So much that you kissed me in front of Bishop.”

“Doesn’t matter. It only matters that you’re safe and we’re together. We’ll get Tim.”

“We will. We’ll get the whole family together. Safe.”

Gibbs ran his hands beneath Tony’s shirt and tweaked one of his nipples as he held a long kiss. When he pushed back he whispered, “We don’t have to do this. But damn, I’ve really missed you.”

“And I’m guessing you gave the bedroom to Abby.”

“She and Ellie can share it. They should have a little privacy.”

“And you’ve never minded screwing amongst the hardwoods. They’re just normally cut into planks and not so much alive, growing trees.”

“It’s not like we’ve never fooled around up here before,” Gibbs reminded him as he pulled Tony’s shirt off, and then his own.

They each quickly pushed their jeans down, and tossed them aside along with their shirts, shoes, socks and underwear. Tony reached for Gibbs’ cock, stroking it, even though it was already hard.

“Not going to last long,” Gibbs said, “especially if you keep doing that.”

“I didn’t tell you to go slow,” Tony said. “I’ve missed being with you, too.”

Gibbs signed, “Damn. Didn’t think to bring any lube.”

“We’ll make do,” said Tony as he shifted around so he could take Gibbs cock into his mouth. He stroked the shaft, aware that Gibbs’ head had lolled back in ecstasy.

“I needed this. So much,” Gibbs muttered.

Tony ran his tongue along the underside of Gibbs’ cock, then returned to sucking the head for another minute before backing off. “Should be slick enough.” Rolling onto his back, Tony stared up into the sky. “I hope no one decides to go for a walk. If memory serves, we usually do this beneath the light of the moon and stars.”

“You do realize that the sun is actually a star, right?” teased Gibbs. “And if someone walks where they weren’t invited, well, it’s not our fault.”

“If we have time, I guess we could build a second bedroom,” Tony suggested, as he pulled Gibbs down on top of him.

“Screw that. We’ll just build a second cabin for everyone else.”

“I like the way you think, and the other things you do, too.”

Gibbs smiled and kissed the tip of Tony’s nose, before pressing their lips together. After shifting Tony’s legs higher, Gibbs lined his cock up and thrust forward, eyes closed as he savored the moment. “Amazing.”

Tony’s hands rubbed across the expanse of Gibbs’ broad back, as he held on tightly. Gibbs moved down to suck on the tender spot at the base of Tony’s neck, eliciting a deep moan that sent a wave of warmth through his body. It had been too long, for both of them.

Minutes later, Gibbs rested his head against Tony’s shoulder. Their bodies were damp from a light sheen of sweat that they allowed to dry in the sunlight as they rested for several minutes.

“You better get dressed,” Tony ventured, a few minutes later. “I wouldn’t want your ass to burn.”

Gibbs laughed and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, kissing him again. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” said Tony as he sat up and reached for his jeans. “I guess we could keep moving the sleeping bag into the shady spots. Too bad the sun can’t hold still for a while so we can relax and enjoy the shade.”

Gibbs looked away and spoke softly. “If anything happened between you and Ellie, I understand. You couldn’t know I survived.”

“How can you even ask that? Nothing like that happened. Nothing at all. I think of Bishop like a little sister. I was there to protect her.”

After studying Tony’s eyes, Gibbs finally nodded. “Okay. I didn’t mean anything. Just saying, in trying times, I guess I could understand.” Gibbs rubbed Tony’s arm and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Really,” Tony said as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then grabbed Gibbs’ shirt and handed it to him. “These feelings and visions that I get, I can sometimes tune in to Tim. I swear it’s like I can tell exactly what he’s experiencing.”

“He’s okay, right? He’s alive?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s not that. But, I think one of the aliens penetrated him.”

“Like a medical exam, or…”

“I think it fucked him.”

“An alien?”

“Yeah, I think so. He’s experiencing so many feelings; lost, alone, violated, dirty. He’s not sure if he wants to live or die. I get the sense of him slipping beneath the surface of water, but not sure if it’s a lake, or what. I’m not sure if it’s his thoughts or something that really happened.”

“But you said he’s okay?”

“Healthy, but not at all happy.”

Gibbs pulled Tony into a strong embrace. “We’re going to figure out where he is and we’re going to go get him back. I don’t leave my men behind.”

“I know. It’s a Marine thing.”

“Let’s get back to the cabin and make some plans.”

“I’ll try to stay tuned in to him. Sometimes it’s like a radio, and the dial gets changed or a signal fades in and out. But if I focus hard enough, it usually works.”

“That’s how you saw me and Ducky out on the lake fishing?”

“Yeah. At first, I kept getting images, feelings from Tim. Maybe because I was focused on him. And I was worried about getting Ellie to safety, and was getting images of where the aliens were, what they were doing. I could see where the safe paths were, and what places we should avoid. But then I tried focusing on you and saw you in the boat.”

“Do you think you can find Tim’s location? Can you lead us to him?”

“I’m sure I can. It’s strange, but I can feel the general direction.” Looking off in the distance, Tony nodded. “He’s that way. I can tell the aliens don’t view us as a threat, and they were only looking to capture large groups. They had no interest in chasing down small groups, people by themselves or with one or two others.”

“What the hell do they want? Are they gearing up for battle?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. “They don’t see us as a threat at all. I don’t know why. They think we’re primitive. Maybe compared to them, we are. They need to mine fuel. They just want to use humans to do the work instead of getting their own hands dirty.”

“We’re just beasts of burden to them,” Gibbs mused. “Not a threat at all. Animals.”

“Exactly. They’re not concerned at all about us getting the upper hand over them.”

Gibbs scrubbed his hand across his chin. “So we take a small group and get Tim out. Then we worry about the next step.”

“Works for me.”

“Can you tell how far away Tim is from us?”

Tony shook his head. “Not exactly. Several miles from here. But they chose DC for a reason. They’re not mining too far away.”

“Two or three days by horse?”

“At least. I have some sense when I’m getting closer or further away from them. We’re not close to them at all right now. We’re in no danger of them coming this far out looking for people.”

Gibbs gathered up the sleeping bag under his arm, then wrapped his other arm around Tony’s shoulder as they returned to the trail. “All the farmers in the area are armed. I suspect the aliens would have a fight on their hands.”

When they arrived back at the cabin, they found Abby introducing each of the horses to Ellie. They were in the pen, patting each of the horses, and feeding them the rest of the carrots from the food Ellie and Tony had brought from the house.

Ellie smiled as she ducked out of the pen. “I grew up with horses. I’m a great rider.”

Gibbs shook his head. “No. Tony and I will go. It will probably be at least a three-day ride each way just to do recon. Maybe more. We need to ride hard and fast.”

“Gibbs, I just said that I grew up with horses. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s sleeping out on the road, no modern conveniences, little food, little rest.”

“Sounds exactly like what we went through to get here. I’m going,” she insisted, hands on her hips. “I know we can’t take a battalion, but I can help. The more eyes the better. You want someone to stay awake to watch for danger as we get close? Three people are better than two. We can take shifts. I’m a trained agent. You know I can handle myself.”

“And her weapon,” Tony added. “She did great on the way here.”

Gibbs thought for a moment then finally nodded. “Fine. Let’s put some packs together and make a plan. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

Ducky rose from his chair on the porch. “Abby and I will be perfectly fine. We’ll hold down the fort, so to speak.”

Gibbs patted Ducky’s shoulder as he passed him on the porch. They all followed him into the cabin, and sat around the table. 

As there were only four chairs, Tony looked around, then started for the door. “I’ll grab a rocker from the porch.”

“No, follow me,” said Gibbs as he brushed through the door ahead of Tony.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.”

The pair went out to the storage shed and brought back four more wooden folding chairs. “I can build a couple more rocking chairs if we’re here for long.”

“First things first,” said Tony. “We bring Tim home.”

“Absolutely.”

The group brainstormed together, planning and deciding what items Tony, Gibbs and Ellie would need on their trip. They agreed they would bring a packhorse for their gear, plus another horse for Tim to ride. 

“Maybe we should each lead an extra horse,” Ellie suggested. “We should take some hay and feed. It wouldn’t hurt.”

Gibbs agreed. Tony brought the rest of his and Ellie’s things inside, dumping out their packs. The three of them sorted out what they wanted to take, and began repacking it all, and added in some of the meals from Gibbs’ survival bucket, and extra bottles of water.

******~~~*~~~****** 

Tim & Todd

Tim found that Zeegtah was gone most of the day, leading the aliens in whatever they were doing. It occurred to him that he could ask to go along. Maybe he could learn more about what the aliens’ plans were and how long they expected to be on the Earth. The truth was, he was bored. The guards would let him go out and walk in the courtyard, but no further. He wasn’t even allowed to roam the house freely, but asked for some books and was then taken to the library to choose as many as he could carry to bring back to the master suite.

Poking through the closets, he found several pairs of shoes and sandals. They weren’t an exact fit, but he took a pair of hiking sandals and adjusted the straps for a decent fit. At least they would protect his feet as he walked in the gardens.

In the evening Zeegtah returned to the suite, followed by another alien who was leading Todd, dressed in a blue tunic.

Zeegtah nodded toward Todd, “Him petpet.”

Tim’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Petpet?”

The alien pointed at Tim, “You sexpet,” then pointed to Todd, “him petpet. You pet. He help you, and companion, yes?”

Tim’s eyes wondered over to Todd. “Okay. Sure. Why not? Welcome, petpet.”

“Petpet gets food, dress and bathe you. Yes?”

“Yeah. And he can walk with me in the gardens? As a companion?”

“Yes.”

Tim smiled and watched as the second alien led Todd away from the room, only to return several minutes later with the alien carrying a tray of food for Zeegtah, while Todd carried a tray for Tim.

The master suite had a parlor, which is where a mat was placed for Todd to sleep on. The alien guards kept watch just outside the suite, so there was no chance for Todd to wander off or escape. 

That evening, Tim and Todd sat together on the balcony drinking wine for hours before Zeegtah returned. Tim pointed out the garden below and the green field beyond that, explaining there wasn’t much he was able to do, but he was allowed to go outside to read or walk. 

When darkness took over the night sky, Zeegtah grabbed Tim’s arm and led him to the bed. Todd quickly followed them into the master suite, then returned to the front room, closing the door behind him.

“I enjoy you,” Zeegtah said as he pushed Tim on the bed. 

Zeegtah held Tim securely and kissed him. Tim studied the creature’s anatomy when they were together. He could certainly see some similarities between the aliens and humans. They were clearly more alike than different.

“Your people,” he began, “your kind, have you been on this planet before?”

“Sexpet be soft. Quiet,” said Zeegtah as he rolled Tim onto his stomach.

Tim could tell the alien was studying him, too, using its hands from its upper arms to stroke Tim’s skin, while the hands from its lower arms firmly gripped Tim’s wrists, holding him in place. It was true that the alien had a firmer, more muscular body and rougher skin. Craning his neck, Tim attempted to get a better look at the alien’s penis, but Zeegtah would press down on his back.

“Can’t we talk?” Tim asked. “I’d like to know more about you…and your kind.”

“Hush. No need. Enjoy you soft.”

Like the rest of his skin, the alien’s penis was rough. To Tim, it felt like someone ramming tree bark up his ass when Zeegtah entered him. At first it was uncomfortable, even painful, but eventually the feeling ebbed into a sensation of warmth before an orgasm took hold.

Tim would squeeze his eyes closed as Zeegtah pounded into him. It felt wrong to enjoy the climax the alien brought him to.

“Enjoy,” said Zeegtah. “It good.”

Once the alien was done with him, Tim always went to the bathroom to check for any sign of bleeding. He always felt dirty after Zeegtah used him, and often ran a bath to soak in. There was a variety of bath oils lined up on a shelf above the massive clawfoot tub. Tonight, he chose the lavender oil and soaked in the tub for half an hour.

The towels were soft and fluffy. When he was done drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and quietly walked back into the main room. There was a smaller, single bed for Tim to use. It was set up a few feet away from the king-sized bed where the alien leader slept.

He wondered if Zeegtah had fallen asleep and if he had the strength to choke the life from the alien.

“Bad thoughts,” Zeegtah said firmly. “Sexpet sleep. Think good.”

Tim sighed heavily and climbed into the smaller bed alone.

******~~~*~~~******


	8. A Fresh Start

******~~~*~~~******

Tim and Todd

The next morning, Todd was woken up early and escorted to the kitchen. The aliens had no interest in communicating with the human in their midst. They ignored him, and worked around him. One of them shoved him toward a counter. There was a tray sitting in front of him. The alien shoved him again and pointed to the refrigerator, and an island in the middle of the kitchen that held a cornucopia of fresh fruits and vegetables. There was also an area on another counter that held stacks of something that was similar to bread.

“Flatbread,” Todd mumbled as he went to inspect it. He searched the refrigerator and found a carton of eggs. He pulled a few out and grabbed a frying pan. He also found some bacon, which he fried up as well. The aliens watched, mystified. 

Todd poured a couple glasses of orange juice and put together a fruit salad. After searching through the pantry, he found a jar of strawberry jam, and took some butter from the refrigerator. He nodded to the alien who had brought him, and they each carried their trays back up to the master suite. 

Zeegtah ate at the table on the balcony, while Tim and Todd shared their meal at the table inside the room.

“Oh, my God! Thank you,” Tim expressed gratefully, his eyes wide as he looked over the tray.

Todd had brought plates, bowls and silverware for each of them. They each had their own glass of orange juice.

“I can try to make coffee tomorrow,” offered Todd. “The aliens don’t use the coffee or the coffee maker. They seemed surprised by my food choices. The one getting food for the leader appeared to have his tray ready to go. I didn’t want to make them wait any longer. I get the impression they’re not so patient with humans.”

Tim took half of the bacon, two of the eggs and a couple pieces of the flatbread. “They’ve only been giving me raw, chopped up fruits and vegetables. This is such a treat. Thank you.”

“I’m happy to do it. I enjoy cooking at the firehouse.”

“How did you make this bread?”

“I didn’t. It’s something the aliens make. I couldn’t find any human bread in the kitchen. Either there wasn’t any, or it’s been used or tossed. I tasted this stuff though. It’s not bad. Probably just contains water, oil, flour and some seeds.”

“It’s actually pretty good.”

Todd studied Tim’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Sure. Zeegtah, that’s the leader,” Tim said, waving toward the balcony. “He’s gone several hours of the day. The guards make me stay up here most of the time. I have to get permission to explore the house. They do let me walk outside in the garden courtyard when I want to, until the sun starts setting or Zeegtah sends for me. There are benches, and shady spots. I found some books, so I try to read. There isn’t much else to do.” His voice trailed off as he noticed Todd staring at his bruised arms and wrists.

“Does he hurt you?” asked Todd.

Tim swallowed and glanced away momentarily, collecting his thoughts. Taking in a deep breath, he steadied his nerves and debated how much he should tell Todd. “It’s not that bad,” he whispered. “We can talk later. Zeegtah understands our language. Actually, he has some ability to read our minds. It could be that they all do. I’m okay though. Really.”

After Zeegtah left, Todd helped Tim bathe, using a washcloth and herbal scented liquid soap. When Tim got out of the tub, Todd bathed himself, using the same water. 

While Todd bathed, Tim shaved and brushed his teeth. “I found some extra brush heads for the electric toothbrushes,” he offered. “Sorry, I didn’t think to mention it last night.”

“That sounds amazing. It was really nice just to get something to wear.”

“I know what you mean. I found some sandals in the closet. I’m sure we can find something that will fit you.”

As Todd dried himself off, he asked, “Do you mind if I use the razor?”

“Not at all.”

Scrubbing his hand across his stubble, Todd said, “I’ve always preferred the clean-shaven look.”

Another alien had brought clean clothing for each, which was identical to what they had been wearing before. Todd picked up Tim’s robe first and dressed him.

“I can dress myself, you know,” said Tim.

“Yeah, but Zeegtah did say it was my job.”

“They must be some sort of alien military, and the clothing must designate their rank or what they do,” explained Tim. “Zeegtah is the only one that wears white with gold trim. He’s obviously the leader.”

“And you’re his pet, and I’m your pet,” said Todd.

“I’d like to think it’s better than whatever hard labor they’re using the other humans for.”

“Probably. I got pulled to help up around the main house, cleaning up weeds, cutting back shrubbery and tree branches around the house and perimeter; stuff like that. They seem to like things all neat and tidy. Then they brought me up here. I didn’t know why.”

Tim nodded slowly. “Zeegtah can read my thoughts. I was thinking of you, wondering what you were doing, and he said he was going to give me a surprise gift because I had pleased him. I guess you’re my gift. They must be telepathic, at least to some extent.”

“That explains how they were on the runners as soon as they took a few steps.”

“Yeah. Even when I had thoughts of escape, Zeegtah knew. He said I would never be able to get away from him. He said he’s going to keep me forever. I get the impression that once they have what they need, they’ll leave. But it sounds like he plans to take me with them. Off the planet. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be taken away from everything I’ve ever known,” Tim said, his voice rising, betraying his panic at the thought of leaving Earth forever.

“Crap. We have to find a way to get out of here by then. What can we do?” asked Todd.

“I don’t know. And anything I know, Zeegtah will find out. I swear he can read every thought I have. I even wondered if I could get my hands around his neck and choke him. And he knew. He _knew_.”

“I could hear last night,” Todd said softly. “He’s having sex with you, right?”

Averting his eyes, Tim sighed again, then finally admitted, “Yeah. He isn’t hurting me. It’s actually pretty intense, how he makes me feel. I feel guilty getting turned on by what he does, because I don’t want to be with him. But then it’s over and I remember some alien just screwed me. It makes me feel dirty and used.”

Todd reached out and grasped Tim’s hand. “We’ll get you out of here. I won’t let them take you off the planet. We’ll find a way.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Let me worry about that. Maybe he’s only reading your thoughts,” Todd suggested. “Try to think good things about him, make him think you’re happy. We’ll have a routine; go out to the gardens. We’ll figure out their routines, too. They’ll slip up, sooner or later. We’re going to have a chance. I can feel it. I can see it.”

“I asked if his race had been to the planet before, but he didn’t answer me. I see similarities in our bodies and routines. He even takes me in the bed, but I’m not allowed to sleep with him.”

“Why would you want to?”

Tim shook his head. “I don’t. I just meant that they see us as a lower lifeform, not as equals. They think it’s their right to use and abuse us.”

“They feel no threat from us. They don’t seem at all concerned that other humans may try to free us.”

“I’m sure my team is looking for me. I can’t imagine they’d ever find me, but I know they’ll never stop looking for me.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony, Ellie, Gibbs, Abby & Ducky_

With Tony’s help, Gibbs brought in two more cots from the shed, along with more bedding, and began setting them up in the main room.

“Ellie and I can share,” offered Abby. “It’s a big bed; plenty of room for both of us.”

“That was the plan,” replied Gibbs.

“Then who is the other cot for?”

“We are going to bring Tim home. He’ll need a place to sleep.”

Tony had a pencil and was sketching on a pad of paper. “How long will it take to build another cabin?”

After maneuvering the cots into place, Gibbs quickly made them up with sheets and blankets. “It will take as long as it takes. Depends on how fast we work, how many hours a day, how good the weather is, how much help we get, and how long it takes to get enough supplies together to build it.”

“A second cabin?” questioned Ducky.

Abby had settled back into her chair with a cup of cocoa. She smiled and nodded. “Gibbs and Tony want their privacy. We’re all cramping their style.”

“You behave,” Gibbs said. “At least if you want to retain temporary rights to the private bedroom.”

“Gibbs! I think you two are adorable together. If you want your bedroom back, I’m not going to stand in your way.”

Ellie’s eyes were wide with surprise. “You knew they’re a couple?”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve known for years,” Abby admitted.

Ellie turned to Ducky. “You know, too?”

“Of course, my dear. I’m the first one to suggest they stop avoiding their obvious love for each other and give it a shot. I set Gibbs up with his last wife, and I dare say, Tony is a much better match for him.”

“I’ve lasted a lot longer, too,” said Tony. 

“Why keep it a secret from me?” Ellie asked.

“It’s nothing personal, Bishop,” Tony assured her. “At first, we weren’t sure it would work out, so we kept it a secret. Then it worked out, and we didn’t want to be separated. We didn’t want the director to find out.”

“We don’t tell anyone anymore,” Gibbs added.

“Why tell me now?” asked Ellie.

Gibbs shrugged as he sat in the chair next to Tony and laced their fingers together. “Not sure things will ever be the same. I don’t know what tomorrow will bring. If things don’t turn out well, I don’t want to have missed precious time being together, just because we’re trying to keep it a secret. I lost my first love, I don’t want to lose my second.”

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” promised Tony. 

“And if Vance gets wind of it and tries to separate us, I can retire.”

“And be my househusband?” teased Tony.

“Maybe I’ll build us a houseboat and we can sail around the globe.”

“Let’s get ourselves out of this mess first.”

“For all we know,” said Gibbs, “the aliens are landlubbers. Oceans may be safer than land. I can teach you to fish.”

“We can sail the oceans like Kevin Costner in _Waterworld_ , or we can find a nice deserted island. Make our own booze,” Tony said as he got up to retrieve a bottle of bourbon and a pair of glasses.

“‘ _You just keep thinking, Butch. That’s what you’re good at._ ’”

Abby glanced over to Tony, “Doesn’t he watch any other movies?”

“I like that one,” said Gibbs. “And I like that quote. It fits.”

Tony smiled. “I’ll be the Butch Cassidy to your Sundance Kid any day of the week.”

As the others prepared to go to bed, Tony and Gibbs took their bourbon out to the front porch and sat together on a wooden bench Tony had helped Gibbs make a couple years prior. They sat outside and discussed their plans until well after the moon and stars appeared above them. Before returning inside, they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Gibbs and Ducky were the first ones up the next morning. As before, Ducky checked the water buckets while Gibbs fed the horses their morning ration of hay and grain. He looked them all over, trying to decide which one to leave behind. 

Tony helped Ellie and Abby make breakfast and insisted on being the one to bring water from the well. Abby had found more pancake mix in the second bucket of supplies Gibbs had brought in, and Tony tossed in the rest of the blueberries they had. It was his idea to use jerky as bacon. “It’ll be fine,” he insisted. He even managed to find a wire contraption and set it on the grate above the fire. 

“Oh my God!” Abby exclaimed. “What a way to make toast! You’ll have me and Ellie churning butter next.”

“What hurts is that the aliens still have power. Tim is having a better breakfast than we are!”

Abby slugged his arm. “He is a captive. Cut him a little slack, okay?”

“I didn’t mean anything about it. We’ll get him back. I promise.”

“You better.”

“Or what? You’ll make me churn the butter?” asked Tony, with a grin.

“You don’t even want to know, so you better bring him home.”

“I will, Abs. He’s fine. He’s eating. He’s in good spirits, considering. I’m confident I can find him.”

“I just want him back.”

Tony pulled her into a hug. “I know. We all do. He’s part of the team; part of our family. The team isn’t complete without him.”

Ellie was setting the table as Ducky and Gibbs returned to the cabin. Gibbs looked over Tony’s drawings as they ate.

“So you think you’re getting plumbing in the new cabin?” he asked.

Tony smiled and shrugged as he reached for one of the cartons of orange juice. “I thought as long as we’re going to the trouble of building a new place, why not?”

“It’ll take more time.”

“This siege could last for months or years. They’re not planning on leaving anytime soon.”

“Yeah? Well, we might have to invite them to leave. We’ll show them that we have a thing or two up our sleeves,” Gibbs said confidently.

“Like what?” Tony asked as he reached for a slice of toast.

“I can name you four things. Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines. I don’t know how many aliens there are here, but I’m betting they’re outnumbered by the world’s armed forces.”

Once the group had finished eating, Abby and Ducky cleared the dishes, while Tony, Gibbs and Ellie double-checked their packs, making sure they had everything they would need for their trip.

Gibbs studied the horses in the pen and opted to leave the older chestnut behind. She was docile and easy to catch, so he thought she would be a good horse to leave at the cabin for Ducky and Abby, if the need arose. 

“We’ll leave Dusty,” he told Tony.

“Which ones are we saddling up?”

“All of them. It will make things easier to switch around if they’re all tacked up. The neighbors loaned me some gear to help attach the packs to the saddles.”

“Which one do I get to ride?” Tony asked, looking over the mounts.

“Hell, I don’t care. Pick one.”

Tony and Gibbs had borrowed horses before to go riding, and Tony had his favorite, as Gibbs very well knew. Tony walked over to the Palomino and patted the horse’s neck. “You know I’m going to take King. And I know you’ll take Champion,” he said as he eyed the hitching post they had added at the side of the cabin a few years earlier.

Gibbs smiled. “Bishop, take any one you want. They’re all decent riding horses.”

“They use Max and Chester to pull wagons. They’d probably be good pack horses,” Tony said as he nodded to a matched pair of large bays.

Bishop looked over the remaining two horses. 

“The gray horse is Stormy,” said Tony. “And the Appaloosa is Eagle. Eagle is faster, but Stormy is a lot smoother.”

Bishop nodded and went over to stoke each horse’s long nose. “I’ll take Stormy.”

With her choice made, Gibbs loaded the horses’ feed onto Max, and all the other packs onto Chester. Each horse had a halter and lead line beneath their bridles. Gibbs took the lead lines of each riderless horse and tied them to one of the saddle horses. He tied Chester’s lead line to King’s saddle; Max’s to Stormy’s saddle and Eagle’s to Champ’s saddle. He took the time to double-check his knots before he untied Champ’s lead line from the hitching rail.

“Let’s hit the trail,” he said.

Tony nodded down the road. “That way.”

Gibbs chuckled as he mounted the black horse with a star on his forehead. “DiNozzo, that’s the only way out of here.”

“Just saying, it’s the direction Tim is in.”

“You’re on point. I’ll bring up the rear.”

As Ellie swung into Stormy’s saddle, she said, “That makes me the piggy in the middle.”

Tony turned King’s head toward the road and gave him a squeeze with his legs to get him going. “Just don’t let any big bad aliens blow your house down.”

Ellie’s hand went to the rifle slung over her shoulder, then to her Sig. “I’ll aim for their middle and hope I hit something vital.”

******~~~*~~~******


	9. Lab Rat

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Tim and Todd agreed to keep a fairly set routine. Todd had been charged with Tim’s care, so he cooked meals and served Tim. As Tim’s companion, he ate his meals and spent most of the day with him. After the first day, the aliens didn’t make them eat at the same time as Zeegtah, so once the leader left the suite, the humans often ate their meals on the balcony where they could enjoy the fresh air.

After each meal, the pair would go down to the gardens and fields. When they finished breakfast and dinner, they would exercise in the fields, sometimes walking or jogging. They had found a weight set that they left up in the room where Todd slept. Todd often lifted weights first thing in the morning. He encouraged Tim to do some weightlifting midmorning, pointing out that they had plenty of time to themselves, so they might as well stay fit. He clearly had hopes of returning to his job as a firefighter one day.

After their midday meal, they would each take a book and would sit reading for an hour or two on a shady bench overlooking the manmade waterlily pond and its babbling stream. They also had located a soccer ball and a baseball, along with some gloves, in the house. To remain physically active, they often played with those in the evenings, out in the field beyond the garden. 

While the guards usually tried to keep the pair corralled between the suite and the gardens, occasionally Tim would claim to need or want something else, and Zeegtah would give his permission for them to look around the house. They were allowed to swap out books from the library, and found the sports equipment on their excursions. One day they got the chance to search through the garage and found a croquet set. The aliens seemed fascinated in watching the games the pair played, and a couple even tried playing croquet and kicking around the soccer ball after Todd and Tim had returned to the master suite.

One of Todd’s favorite finds was a CD player and several CDs. There were hundreds to choose from. Another great find was the collection of DVDs. After reading in the garden, they would often pick out a movie to watch. At night, when Zeegtah pulled Tim toward the bed, Todd would go out to the front room to his sleeping mat and would find a CD to play loud enough to drown out the sounds that were emanating from the bedroom.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

The trio rode mostly at a walk, but would occasionally trot or canter the horses to hurry by groups on foot. They were on a mission and didn’t want to be slowed down by getting caught up in long conversations, nor did they want the distractions of anyone trying to barter for one of the horses. They needed every horse they had. Plus, they were only on loan, so they had no right to sell or trade away any of the horses.

Every two or three hours, they would stop to rest. Gibbs would often check the horses’ hooves to see if they had picked up any stones. He kept a folding hoof pick in his pocket. When they stopped, Tony would focus on Tim and would assess their direction to see if they needed to change the road they were on.

“Do you still see that silver-blue path thing?” asked Ellie as she grabbed an apple. 

Tony nodded.

“Silver-blue path thing?” questioned Gibbs.

“Yeah. It’s hard to explain, but it shows me the safe pathways. I don’t know why. That’s how we avoided the aliens when we were running from them.”

Gibbs had packed a lot of quick, simple foods. Tony and Ellie rolled their eyes at the amount of beef jerky he’d packed for the trip. Tony and Ellie brought along the rest of the fruit they had. Tony had also gone through the bucket of food Gibbs had, and had brought up another bucket prepackaged meals to choose from. Any of it could be eaten cold, but when they camped in the evenings, Gibbs would build a fire and allowed them to heat the meals. He would also note how much better tasting the food was compared to military MREs.

“These aren’t all that bad,” he’d say with a smile, as the glow from the fire would light up his face.

They were all focused on their goal of finding Tim and rescuing him. As the sky grew dark around them, they would sit around their campfire discussing different scenarios and how to handle anything they came across. Ellie sighed when each scenario had her waiting with the horses.

“Look,” Gibbs explained, “guarding the horses is a very important part of our plan. They are our transportation. We need them to make this work. Without them, we could only carry limited food and gear. Without them, our task gets a thousand times more difficult.”

Ellie nodded, seeing his point, even though she wanted to play a more active role in Tim’s rescue. She never bothered to ask who Gibbs thought was going to watch the horses if they had left her behind.

Gibbs often urged Tony to try to tune into the aliens to glean any information he could about them. While Tony described them, Ellie borrowed his sketchpad and drew one from memory, filling in the details with Tony’s description. 

“They’re tall and sort of greenish. They have four arms. The upper arms have three long fingers each, and the lower arms have something more like claws or clamps. They use the lower arms to grab and hold things. They have two eyes, like a human being, but their eyes are dark, cold, but larger than a human’s. Their faces lighten up, maybe a tint of gray there. The skulls are elongated, bonier and without hair, sort of triangular, narrowing down to their chins. They are pretty muscular, I think. Strong. When they attacked, they were wearing a dark brown protective armor, but in the images I see now, they’re wearing tunics or robes of various colors. ”

Gibbs nodded. “I was driving fast, trying to get away. I didn’t get that good of a look, but yeah, that seems about right.”

“I saw the SUV parked at the cabin. Where did you pick that up?” Tony asked, settled atop his sleeping bag one night.

“We left NCIS in the MCRT truck, until we ran low on gas. I started looking for vehicles that could carry us and our gear, and had plenty of gas to get us to the cabin.”

“But with no power for gas pumps, it’s only good as long as it has gas in the tank.”

“I’m sure we could think of a good use for the back, if we put the seat down.”

Tony smiled and rested his head against Gibbs’ shoulder. “We’ll have to try it out when we return to the cabin. I’m sure the windows in the back are tinted.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

One morning, Zeegtah waited around for Tim and Todd to finish eating, then stood beside them. “Come sexpet,” he said, as he turned toward the door.

Tim and Todd both stood up and began following, but Zeegtah nodded to the guard at the door to stop Todd. Tim looked back, but Zeegtah’s assistant pushed him forward. They left the house and walked quite a ways to an open field where one of the massive alien spaceships was sitting.

Tim’s mouth dropped open as he took in the massive structure. A million questions raced through his mind about how it worked and what the propulsion system was. He wondered how fast it went and how far they had traveled. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he remained silent as they walked up a steep ramp into the vehicle.

There were dozens of aliens on board. Every one of them stared at him. It gave him the impression they had not been off the ship and he was the first human they had seen. His curiosity had him wondering what life would be like on the alien spaceship.

Eventually, they came to a room that appeared to be part lab, part exam room. There was a slab in the center of the room and several machines around the sides. He saw what must be the aliens’ version of a computer, with whirling noises, blinking lights and strange symbols. There were also dozens of odd-shaped jars along with several tubes. Many contained liquids of various colors and viscosity. Tim was certain some contained human blood and urine samples.

Zeegtah was busy communicating with the alien who was working in the room, while his assistant waited outside the closed door. After the long conversation, the lab alien stepped over to Tim and gave him a good look over, grasping his wrists with its lower hands, while inspecting him with its upper hands. After a couple of minutes, the technician removed Tim’s clothing and wiped a clear liquid over his skin. The coldness caused Tim to shiver.

The lab alien lifted Tim onto the slab, forcing him onto his back, and hooked him up to sensors, which immediately caused more of the machines in the lab to awaken with their whirring and blinking lights. The alien pulled wide straps across Tim’s body, holding him in place.

Tim looked around frantically, trembling with fear. Images of _Fire in the Sky_ flashed through his mind as he panicked and attempted to free himself to no avail. 

Zeegtah pressed a hand against Tim’s chest. “Calm. We make new.”

The slab table he was on was an alabaster stone, not steel. It was stable, but cool to his skin. The two aliens spent several more minutes in conversation, while Tim closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He couldn’t imagine what Zeegtah meant about making new. He wondered if they were going to try to clone him for some reason. Zeegtah’s hand against his bare chest was at least familiar and in that respect did help to calm him down, telling himself that Zeegtah had not seriously injured him, yet.

Tim was nearly asleep when he felt Zeegtah remove the straps that held him, before turning him over and climbing on top of him. His eyes opened wide as he grasped at the rounded edges of the slab. He didn’t fall, but felt Zeegtah enter him quickly and deeply, thrusting in and out of him as the lab alien stood by and watched. A deep blush colored Tim’s cheeks.

Tim felt Zeegtah’s long, thin tongue slip inside his ear, again feeling like it pierced through into his brain and left him paralyzed, unable to move, but feeling deep pleasure. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing and waited for the assault to end.

Finally, Zeegtah backed away. The alien straightened his long, white robe, and began conversing with the lab alien again.

Several minutes later, the lab technician strapped Tim back down to the slab, this time on his stomach. The alien forced a plastic tube into Tim’s rectum, causing him to flinch as it was worked around. When it was removed, the two aliens resumed their conversation. Tim was left strapped face down for an hour before the lab alien removed the bindings and flipped him over, only to strap him down again. 

This time, the lab alien seemed interested in examining Tim’s penis. There was another discussion between the two aliens, then Tim was moved to another piece of furniture that was made from the same alabaster stone, but was shaped more like a chair, allowing him to sit up. More straps were brought out to ensure he remained where he was. He watched as Zeegtah left the room, and the lab alien went about his duties of running tests on the fluids contained in the various jars and tubes around his lab. 

Tim made a couple of attempts to get the lab technician’s attention, but was clearly being ignored. It reminded him that the aliens thought of humans as a lower form of life. It surprised him that he wasn’t kept in a cage; he was, after all, a pet.

Sitting in the same position on the hard surface was uncomfortable. Tim’s feet tingled from not moving so long. Eventually, his stomach rumbled. The lab technician continued working as if he were oblivious to Tim’s discomfort, or at least, unconcerned.

The next time the door opened, Todd was led in by one of the alien guards and pushed onto his knees in front of Tim, which caused Tim to blush again. 

Craning his neck around, Todd surveyed the room. “Is this some sort of lab?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Tim replied. “It hasn’t been at all fun.”

The aliens spoke in their own language as they looked over the humans. Tim and Todd stared at the aliens, then at each other. The lab alien pointed to Tim’s penis, and gently pushed Todd’s head toward it.

Tim squirmed in the chair and couldn’t meet Todd’s eyes. “You don’t have to,” he whispered.

The lab alien grabbed a metal contraption similar to a Whitehead gag and started toward Todd.

“I’m not sure I have a choice. It’s okay, we’ll get through this,” said Todd.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. It’s them, not us. We can’t help what we’re forced to do.”

The alien guard stepped forward and held Todd’s shoulders, pressing him down to keep him from getting up or moving away. The lab alien’s metal tool was inserted between Todd’s lips, and manipulated until it forced his mouth open. 

Zeegtah returned as they were pushing Todd’s mouth toward Tim’s penis. “You bring seed forth,” he demanded.

With confusion in his eyes, Todd looked up at Tim. “Huh?” was all he managed.

“It’s just what it looks like. They want you to give me a blow job. I guess they want a semen sample.”

A contorted “Okay” was all Todd managed as he leaned forward. 

Tim swallowed hard and clenched his fists as he stared at the ceiling. He was mad that the aliens were now not only forcing him into an uncomfortable sexual situation, but were forcing Todd as well. He did his best to tune it all out and hoped his body would perform as the aliens wanted it to. He wanted it to be over and focused on being in the garden where they enjoyed spending time reading.

Todd tried to dislodge the metal gadget by shaking his head, then reaching for it. Zeegtah nodded and apparently told the lab alien to remove it. All three aliens stood and watched while Todd sucked on Tim’s cock, and also pumped the shaft with one hand, while the other was pressed against Tim’s thigh. It seemed to take a terribly long time for Tim to respond, but eventually, his cock hardened, and Todd could taste the pre-cum. After a few more minutes, he pulled his mouth away and continued pumping the shaft, occasionally running his thumb across the sensitive head.

When Tim did ejaculate, the lab alien rushed forward with a clear tube, capturing the semen. When it was done, Todd was wiped down, then led away from the lab, while Tim remained behind, still strapped to the chair.

“I’m sore,” he said eventually, hoping to get Zeegtah’s attention. “It’s painful to be strapped down and unable to move.”

“Hush, sexpet. We busy.”

“What is going on?” Tim asked, raising his voice as he struggled against the bindings. “What are you doing?”

“Hush. Be still.”

“I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. I’m starving and exhausted. I’m tired of being here. I want to go back to the suite. Please?”

The aliens conferred with each other in their own language, then Zeegtah left.

The lab alien released Tim only to move him back to the slab and settle him onto his back before strapping him down again.

This time, he attached Tim to a machine and flipped switches until it hummed in his ear. In a short time, he felt a wave of pleasantness flow within him; calming, soothing bliss. Then he realized he was unable to move at all. A tube was shoved down his throat to make sure he continued to breathe.

The room felt unbearably warm to him, then icy cold. Dizziness took over and the flashing colored lights made him feel nauseous. A sharp pain drove into his stomach, right at his navel. Although he couldn’t ascertain what the lab technician was doing, he could tell that a long, metal probe had been inserted through his bellybutton. He tried to scream from the pain, but no sound came out. Tears began running from his eyes, but the alien continued with his work with no concern for Tim’s discomfort.

When the ordeal was finally over, Tim was unhooked from all the gadgets and cleaned with a clear liquid before being dressed. One of the guards came to retrieve him and took him back to the main house.

Tim felt ill and found the walk difficult. All he wanted to do was to go to bed and rest. He fell twice before the alien decided to pick him up over its shoulder and carry him the rest of the way.

The guard set him into his bed and left. Todd was at his side immediately and grasped his hand. “Tim, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“I feel sick?”

“You’re so pale. What did they do to you? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. They jabbed a probe into my stomach. It hurt so much. I couldn’t move.”

“Let me get you a pain reliever. I’m sure I saw something in the bathroom. You must be hungry. I’ll get you some food,” Todd promised.

“I feel sick to my stomach.”

“Can you handle soup? Maybe soup and flatbread?”

“I’ll try. Thank you, Todd.”

“For what?”

“For being here and taking care of me. I hurt so badly right now. I couldn’t handle this on my own. I can’t even move.”

When he returned from the bathroom, Todd helped Tim sit up, then gave him two pills and a glass of water. With Tim settled into the bed, Todd went to the kitchen to heat up two cans of soup, so he could offer Tim a choice for dinner. Tim only managed about half a bowl, complaining that he didn’t have much appetite.

Retrieving a book from the other room, Todd began reading to Tim from _The Hobbit_ remembering how Tim said it was a favorite book from his childhood. Eventually, Tim fell into an uneasy sleep and Todd returned to the front room.

******~~~*~~~******


	10. All Over The Board

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

The trio pushed onward, following the path Tony saw in his visions. After five days, Tony chose a spot in a wooded area and claimed it was a safe place to camp while they did their surveillance on the aliens.

“How close are we?” Gibbs asked as they set up their campsite.

“Not far,” replied Tony. “Less than a mile. Didn’t you say the intel shared in MTAC had other groups of aliens all over the planet?” 

Gibbs nodded. “That’s what they said. Ships were heading toward several of the largest cities worldwide. We’re not sure what their endgame is, but all nations agreed that their leaders and other people of power were to be taken to secure locations until we could formulate a plan.”

“Do you know how to reach Vance?”

“Not while we’re out in the field. Cell phones don’t work. If the generators at NCIS are still operational, we should be able to contact him through the secure line in MTAC. But right now, our mission is to get Tim back.”

“Of course.” 

“We go in shifts. And watch. One person stays at the camp. Always.”

They felt safe with small fires, as Tony sensed it wouldn’t draw any attention from the aliens; they didn’t want to attract other humans either. After warming up three ready-to-eat meals for dinner, Tony and Gibbs urged Ellie to get some rest, while they stayed up and talked into the late hours of the night. As the stars rose up in the sky, the pair quietly stole away from their encampment and walked through the forest. At the edge of the woods, Tony climbed up a tree for a view and identified the house and grounds where the aliens had taken up residence.

“It’s no good here,” he said. “We need to come in from the far side, where the trees are to the house. It’s too long of a run from the tree line here. They’d see us before we got close enough to see if Tim was even there.”

Gibbs grimaced and nodded. “At first light, we break camp and move to a better location.”

The next morning, they had breakfast, then packed up their gear and moved to a closer location that gave them better access, according to Tony. Bishop remained at the campsite while Gibbs and Tony searched out the nearest water source, which turned out to be a spigot behind a house that had apparently been abandoned. Gibbs and Tony had banged hard on the door, but got no answer.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Boss?” Tony asked as he peered in a window.

“Why camp when we can borrow this house?”

“Exactly! It has a huge, fenced backyard with plenty of grass where we could keep the horses. They obviously had dogs, which I don’t see or hear. I think they went to find a safer place to reside for a while. We’re only a half-mile or so from the alien compound. I’m sure it was too close for comfort for the owners.”

Gibbs eyed the alarm company signs as he pulled out his lock pick set.

“No power means the alarms probably won’t work,” Tony reminded him.

“Unless they’re on a battery backup,” said Gibbs. “Then we risk alerting the aliens that we’re here.”

“They don’t know our mission. Either the homeowners fled with their dogs, or the aliens came and got them.”

Gibbs tried the doorknob and found it was locked. “I don’t think the aliens would have bothered to lock up.”

Tony watched as Gibbs opened the locks and slowly turned the knob. Their eyes were drawn to the alarm sensors as they entered the home. Tony spotted the keypad and noted that there were lights on it. “It looks live, but I don’t hear anything beeping.”

Gibbs flipped on a light switch to confirm there was no power to the house, then went to inspect the alarm system. “They must have it on a battery backup, but it isn’t set.”

“Maybe they left in such a hurry that they forgot to set it?” suggested Tony.

With weapons drawn, the pair cleared the house, searching in the closets and underneath the beds and other furniture. The last place they checked was the attic. They found no one around.

“Let’s go get Ellie,” Gibbs said as he holstered his Sig.

They found Ellie busy setting up camp and shared a quick look as neither wanted to be the one to tell her to stop what she was doing.

“Pack it up, Bishop,” ordered Gibbs.

“We’re moving again?”

“You’ll like this one,” said Tony. “We found a house. Private bedrooms, running water. A little slice of paradise.”

“Really? Are you serious?” she asked.

Tony nodded, as he began helping to pack everything up. “I’m guessing they weren’t too keen on the new neighbors.”

Less than an hour later, they had put the horses into the large backyard, and hauled their gear into the house. Tony and Ellie searched through the kitchen, salvaging what they could from the refrigerator, pantry and countertops.

“Steaks in the freezer, Gibbs,” Tony called loudly. “Appears to be on a generator.”

“And potatoes in the pantry,” added Ellie.

“They have a barbeque pit in the back. Gas tanks are full. We’ll eat well tonight.” Stepping into the kitchen, Gibbs inspected the steaks. “Still frozen,” he announced. “Set them in the sink to thaw and they should be good to go by tonight.”

“I found fresh ears of corn in the fridge,” Ellie said. “And other vegetables that can be grilled.”

“I’ll grill up whatever you want,” offered Gibbs.

Upstairs, Tony and Gibbs opted to share the master suite, while Ellie took a room at the other end of the hallway that appeared to be the guest bedroom with its own private bathroom. The room Gibbs and Tony were sharing had a large balcony that overlooked the yard where the horses were busy grazing on the lush, green grass that obviously hadn’t been mowed for at least two weeks, since before the aliens had attacked. The room Ellie was using overlooked the front yard. She discovered the room next to hers was on top of the garage. Behind the garage were four dog kennels with private runs. 

“Someone had plenty of money,” she mused as she searched through the large home.

Tony looked around with her. “Not only money, but means to get out of here, I’d gather. They probably have a summer house somewhere safer than this at the moment.”

“I wish we were here on vacation.”

“We’re not. We have a job to do,” Tony reminded her.

“Can you sense Tim nearby?”

“He’s close. I don’t know though. I get weird feelings. He has some sense of happiness and hopefulness, and some feelings of sadness and hopelessness. He’s all over the board; very emotional.”

That night, Gibbs cooked dinner on the patio grill. They enjoyed the steaks with potatoes and a variety of grilled vegetables, including buttered corn on the cob, zucchini, peppers and cauliflower. They savored every bite.

“This is so much better than those ready to eat things,” said Ellie as she used a napkin to dab melted butter from her chin. “This is amazing. It reminds me of home.”

Gibbs sipped from the bottle of beer he’d found in the refrigerator, then said, “I found more gas canisters in the garage. We can grill whatever we can find.”

“Their freezer was well stocked. There are more steaks, pork chops, some chicken breasts. We should have plenty to eat for a while before we have to go back to beef jerky,” Ellie said as she reached for another serving of vegetables.

“It’s a shame we can’t break the grill down and pack it up on a horse,” teased Tony.

Gibbs turned his neck and stared at the grill.

“Come on, Gibbs. We’re going to have to hightail it out of here. We can’t take it, and even if we could, it would only slow us down.”

Gibbs sighed.

“You do fine cooking in the fireplace at the cabin,” Tony reminded him.

“It’s just nice to grill standing up. I have to kneel or squat to reach the fireplace.”

“True, but you don’t have to keep buying and hauling around fuel tanks.”

Glancing down, Gibbs studied that callouses on his open palms. “It does take a bit of work to keep the woodpile stocked.”

“You always told me you enjoyed chopping wood; that it settles your mind.”

“That it does. There is nothing more satisfying than working with your hands.”

“Oh, really? I can show you some things I enjoy doing with my hands, more than chopping wood,” Tony said, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs laughed. “You still love it when I use my hands on you.”

Ellie shook her head. “You guys are going to make me blush. I’m not used to hearing you talk like that. With each other, I mean.”

Rising from the table, Tony began collecting the plates and silverware. “Honestly, Bishop. You’re an investigator, and you didn’t see this one coming a mile off?”

“I had no idea. Who would have thought?”

After Tony washed and dried the dishes, he returned to the patio, rejoining the others. The stars appeared in the sky as they discussed their plans to observe the aliens and search for Tim.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Tim had good days and bad, but Todd was with him, there to support him and help him through it all. Zeegtah continued to take Tim each night, but doted on him as well. Tim was allowed any food he wanted, and could spend as much time as he wanted outside in the gardens. There were times that Zeegtah would take him along as he walked the grounds. Sometimes Todd was allowed to follow also; other times he was left behind in the suite.

Every few days, Zeegtah took Tim to the lab aboard the alien spaceship and allowed the lab technician to run tests, which they discussed in a language Tim couldn’t begin to understand. When they left, Zeegtah always seemed pleased with the results. 

Tim did his best to look around. He knew he was one of the few humans to be brought on board, and in the slim chance he had the opportunity to escape, he wanted to have information to share. As he passed by the aliens, he took note of the different uniforms they wore; the tunics in various colors. He watched the way they moved around the machinery and wondered what it all did; what their jobs were. 

One day he asked Zeegtah if he could see more of the spacecraft and he was taken to a large room filled with plants. 

“Is food,” Zeegtah said. “We grow, we eat.”

“Can I touch?” Tim asked.

“Yes.”

Tim reached out and rubbed his fingers across the plants, and observed some of the odd-looking foods the aliens were growing. “And you eat food from our planet, too.”

“Yes. If good, we eat.”

“But you only eat plants? No animals?”

“No, useful animals. What you call bugs, some.”

Tim nodded. “Insects.”

“Prefer plants,” Zeegtah said as he turned to leave.

Tim followed close on his heels. “Thank you for showing me this. It is very interesting.”

“No weapons for you,” said Zeegtah.

Tim blushed. He’d been wondering if he would get a chance to see their weaponry and if he could understand how to use them if he did.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

Having the large backyard with plenty of thick grass was a godsend. It allowed them to save their hay and ration the grain. It was also quite a relief to have locking doors, although Gibbs insisted that someone sit out on the patio with a rifle, watching over the horses at night. He didn’t want to risk anyone stealing even one of them, or having one injured by a wild animal that prowled the nearby woods. Early in the mornings, they would sometimes find deer just outside the fence, but they never saw anything more dangerous. Gibbs still insisted they needed to be aware, just in case.

They spent some time searching through the clothing in the closets and found plenty of things that would fit each of them, plus outfits for Abby, Ducky and Tim. Ellie couldn’t wait to change out of her clothes and wash them. She insisted that Gibbs and Tony change, too, so they could wash all of their clothing together.

“To hell with the grill,” she said. “I would give anything to be able to use the washer and dryer. I used to help my grandmother in the summers when she’d use her wringer washer and line dry,” she explained.

“I could probably reroute the generator for a while,” Gibbs offered.

Ellie smiled. “That will work. If not, I can wash things in the tub and line dry.”

After washing their clothes, the group sat on the patio to further discuss their reconnaissance plans.

Gibbs and Tony preferred to go snooping under the cover of darkness, at least for the first couple of weeks. Tony brought a notepad and jotted down notes about what they saw, and sketched the layout. They found trails and deer paths in the woods and worked their way around the compound, intending to view it from all angles.

“Can you tell where they’re holding Tim?” Gibbs asked. 

“I think he’s in the main house. But he sleeps at night. If we want to try to catch sight of Tim, we’ll have to risk being out here during daylight hours.”

“We’ll get there. We need to record the initial layout first. We need to learn their routines. Then we’ll find Tim and decide if it will be easier to grab him during the day or at night,” said Gibbs.

“Yeah, it’s hard to say what the aliens’ night vision is like. But he could be heavily guarded at night.”

“I’m not sure they have good night vision. They have a lot of bright lights on at night.”

“That’s true,” agreed Tony.

“I haven’t seen a single human out at night. It looks like just a group of guards patrolling and making sure no one escapes and no one attacks the compound.” 

“I don’t know,” said Tony. “It feels like they have humans working around the clock in shifts. They’re just underground. Mining something.”

“How far away? Can you tell?”

“They’re taken in some sort of vehicle. It can’t be all that close. Maybe a few miles. I’m sure if it was close enough, the aliens would make them walk.”

“Once we get the layout sketched, we’ll start observing the movements during the day, and see if we can spot Tim.”

******~~~*~~~******


	11. Making Plans

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

None of them slept well. While Gibbs and Tony were off checking out the alien compound, Gibbs wanted Ellie to stay awake and watch over the horses. Ellie would go to bed whenever Gibbs and Tony returned to the house, as they would stay up for hours, sitting on the patio and reviewing Tony’s sketches and notes. As the days passed by, they began to create a detailed picture of the compound, which Tony arranged on the dining room table inside, where the wind wouldn’t blow the sheets away.

In the mornings Ellie would wake up and make breakfast for them all, then Tony and Gibbs would go upstairs to get some sleep. In the afternoons, one of them would give Ellie a break. They would regroup over dinner and go over that night’s plans. Tony would often lead them all into the dining room and explain his drawings. As they gathered more intel, he made notes of when and where they saw the aliens, and when and where they saw the humans.

Although they had spotted several groups of the humans used for labor and a few humans performing menial tasks around the house, they hadn’t caught sight of Tim. At times, Tony would sit on one of the patio lounge chairs with his eyes closed as he focused on Tim.

One night his eyes blinked open suddenly and he sat bolt upright in surprise. Gibbs rushed to Tony’s side and settled a hand on his shoulder. 

“What is it?” he asked.

Tony shook his head. “I’m not really sure. I felt a presence.”

“Like an alien tapping into your thoughts?”

“No. I don’t think so. It feels like something or someone is watching out for Tim; helping him. A friend or maybe an angel. I don’t know.”

“But it’s good, right?” asked Ellie.

Pressing his fingertips against his temples, Tony massaged them slowly. “Yeah, it feels positive; like a benevolent force; good intentions.”

Moving closer, Ellie placed her hand on his knee. “Can you try focusing on it? I can get you some Tylenol.”

“Yes, please.”

Ellie left and returned a couple minutes later with a couple pills and a glass of water. Looking at Gibbs, she explained, “He gets stronger images when he focuses, but sometimes it gives him a headache.”

Tony popped the pills into his mouth and drained the glass. “Thanks, Ellie. I think I just need to rest for a while and try again with a fresh mind.”

Gibbs reached for his arm and helped him up. “You can rest. We’ve been pushing hard. We don’t need to go out every night.”

“I just really want to get Tim back. The sooner the better.”

“I know. We all do. We’re not going back empty handed. We will get him,” Gibbs said firmly. “I promise you that.”

Ellie looked at Tony and asked, “Is it okay for us to stay in one place? Are the aliens going to come after us?”

“I don’t think so. They don’t see humans as any sort of a threat and they have enough people for their workforce. As long as we don’t wander into the compound, I don’t think they’ll give us a second thought. But the moment we show up and grab Tim, we’re going to have to hightail it out of there. They will be on our trail.”

“We’ll have to choose the day and have everything packed up and ready to go,” said Gibbs.

“Yeah, we will. We’re going to have to travel hard and fast and put some distance between us,” Tony confirmed with a yawn.

“Get some sleep. Come on.”

Ellie remained out on the patio and watched as the two men disappeared. Gibbs returned a few minutes later, with two bottles of beer. “There’s a fridge in the basement, full of beer. Actually, there’s a fully stocked bar down there.”

“Yeah, I saw it while I was checking the place out.” Ellie accepted the bottle he offered and tipped it back. After taking a drink, she set it down on the table. “I don’t mind staying up. If you want to be with Tony.”

“No, it’s fine. I want him to get some rest. I’m not tired.” Gibbs paused to take a drink, then continued, “I know you’re worried about your family.”

“And I shouldn’t be. They’re far from a big city, out in the country.”

“I’m sure they’re okay, but it’s normal to be worried.”

Ellie took another long swig of beer before setting the bottle down again. “I just hope my brothers don’t do anything stupid.”

“Like coming to DC to rescue you?”

“Exactly.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Todd did what he could to stay at Tim’s side. It was his nature to always do his best, and he knew his job as Tim’s companion was keeping him from far more strenuous and unpleasant work. Plus, he genuinely liked Tim. They’d clicked from the moment they met.

At first, he thought Tim had the same sort of clarity he did; and the visions. However, the more time he spent with Tim, he realized that his visions were unique and not shared by Tim. For Tim’s safety, and his own, he knew there were some things he had to keep to himself.

While they talked a lot about escape in the beginning, they’d quashed those discussions once Tim explained how Zeegtah could read his mind. Todd allowed Tim to think that the aliens could read his mind as well, but he was fairly certain they could not. He tested them with thoughts of running when they were out in the field, but none of the aliens appeared to take notice or show any concern about the thoughts that freely roamed through his mind. It was only if they strayed too close to the far edge of the field that the aliens seemed to take heed, and wave the humans back toward the gardens.

But Todd felt he had to not only push the limits, but prove to the aliens that they had no reason to be concerned. He urged Tim to jog with him. They started slowly at first, running along the outer trail of the field.

“Focus on the things you find pleasurable here,” Todd urged Tim. “Think of enjoying a good meal with wine on the balcony; how much you like to sit and read in the garden while listening to the water babbling to the pond.”

Tim nodded and focused his thoughts on how happy he was to be the alien leader’s pet. He forced himself to think of all things from Zeegtah as good, as that always seemed to put the aliens at ease. “Funny thing. Zeegtah used to push wine at me. Now he doesn’t allow me to drink any.”

“I wonder if it makes it difficult to read your mind; after you’ve been drinking.”

“It helped me relax and deal with…things,” said Tim.

“I wish I could protect you from him.”

As they jogged around the trail, Todd surreptitiously searched for bare spots in the hedges. He paid attention to the tree lines and how close they were. He wondered how thick the undergrowth was in the woods, and if there were trails. Could he get Tim away? Could he lead him out, or could Zeegtah home in on Tim’s location by reading his thoughts? Would he have to knock Tim out and carry him? Blindfold him? His training as a firefighter taught him strength and stamina. He knew how to carry another person to safety and worked out to keep his muscles in good shape. He’d been working with Tim, too.

“Maybe we should start running a little more,” he suggested one day.

“I could do more,” Tim agreed. “And it’s not like we have anything else to do.”

“I must be feeding you too well. Despite all our workouts, I swear you’re gaining weight. Even your face is getting rounder.”

Tim sighed heavily and dropped his head down.

“I don’t mean anything by it. There comes a time when everyone’s metabolism slows down. It happens at different times for different people.”

“I’ve just always fought being a little on the chunky side. I got bullied a lot as a child, for being fat and a nerd. And Tony used to tease me about my weight when I first joined the team. He’s my partner at NCIS. He’d call me McChunky, McFlabby, and other things like that.”

“You’re fine,” Todd assured him. “It’s barely noticeable, except when you stand next to me, of course. I guess I have good genes that way.”

“Lucky.”

“I work out a lot for my job. We carry heavy packs to stay in shape and we exercise a lot. Why don’t you tell me about your folks?” Todd asked as they slowed to a walk to cool down.

“My dad died from cancer. Mom has her bridge club and likes to sip margaritas on the beach.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” said Todd as they headed back toward the house. “Do you think you can get Zeegtah to borrow one of the spaceships and take us down to Mexico for a couple weeks?”

Tim’s chuckled. “I don’t quite see that happening.”

“These aliens, it’s all work work work with them,” joked Todd. “Maybe you should talk to him. Oh, right. You don’t have to. He can read your thoughts. Think about a nice vacation. Maybe he’ll get the hint.”

“You know, I’m not sure they really want to stay here longer than they have to. They want to get the minerals they came for, then I think they’re just going to leave. And take me with them.” Tim’s head dropped down again as he sighed. “I know it would be interesting, but I don’t want to leave forever.”

“Remember, happy thoughts.”

“I’ll try.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

Gibbs, Tony and Ellie searched the house, making note of anything that could be useful. One of the rooms appeared to be that of a teen boy who was into gaming and making his own fantasy movies. Gibbs smiled when he found a huge box of makeup.

“Time to move to the day shift,” he announced as he grabbed a few bottles.

“What did you find there, Boss?”

Displaying the green, brown and black bottles in his hand, he said, “Camouflage. Let’s look for some clothing in neutral tones.”

After searching through their collected gear, they choose some brown boots, along with slacks, shirts and jackets in muted colors. Gibbs used the face paints on himself first, then smiled as he applied makeup to Tony’s face. 

“Just like old times?” Tony asked.

Gibbs shrugged. “It’s a little different. No ghillie suit.”

“No heavy duty military rifle either.”

“We’re going in to obtain intel, not to shoot up the place. Too many targets for a single weapon anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Tony agreed as he adjusted his socks and tightened the laces on his boots.

Gibbs grabbed one of the rifles Ellie and Tony had brought with them, and handed another to Tony. “But we will do whatever we have to do to get Tim back.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Don’t have one yet,” admitted Gibbs. “We have to locate Tim and see exactly what we’re up against.”

Gibbs and Tony took a few snacks and bottles of water with them, all neatly tucked into a backpack, carried by Gibbs. Tony brought another backpack that contained his pencils, pens, notepads and sketchpad, along with first aid supplies and bug repellent.

They took a trail through the woods, finding a place to hide and observe from the edge of the forest. After a few hours, if they felt they’d learned all they could from one point of view, they would switch to a new location. Even though Tony had already identified the main house, Gibbs opted to watch from other locations first.

“Don’t you want to find Tim?” asked Tony. “I’m positive he’s being kept in the main house.”

Gibbs remained quiet for a short time, then finally nodded. “Of course I want to find Tim and make certain he’s okay. But I don’t want us to lose focus.”

“I thought Tim was the focus.”

“I don’t want to go in and get blindsided,” Gibbs divulged. “I want to make sure we get all the intel we need first. Then we form a plan. Then we execute the plan. That’s how it’s done.”

“And if we saw Tim now, we would want to rush in and get him.”

“Yeah. We need to figure out the routines, see what goes on. We have to bide our time and make a plan. I don’t think a mad dash is going to work. We need to watch and determine the best way to succeed.”

“So noted.”

“I think we’re only going to get one shot at pulling this rescue off,” said Gibbs. “We have to make it count.”

“And if they take him away in a spacecraft, we’ll have no chance at all.”

“Are you sensing they’re getting ready to leave the planet?”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and focused. “No, not yet. They don’t have all the minerals they came for. We have some time. Maybe even a few months.”

“I’m not waiting that long.”

******~~~*~~~******


	12. A Sighting

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs & Tony_

Gibbs taught Tony how to blend into his surroundings, using leaves, branches and dirt, as well as the makeup he’d found in the house. He said there was no reason to wash their clothes they wore during their surveillance missions, as the dirt, grime and odor made it easier to blend in. Tony took the lessons to heart. Gibbs was proud of how well he adapted to the art of camouflage.

They took five days to slowly work their way around the compound again, so they could observe it during daylight and get a good idea of the activity. Gibbs would watch through the binoculars for hours, while Tony would sketch and make notes. When he needed a break, they would stop for a snack, then swap so it was Tony with the binoculars and Gibbs writing notes.

They paid attention to when the humans were herded in and out of transports and determined there were several different shifts that overlapped. 

“Whatever they’re mining,” Tony said, “they seem to be doing it non-stop.”

“Then they can get the hell off our planet sooner.”

“I think the plan is to strip the planet of whatever they need.”

“Including Tim?” Gibbs asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I can feel he’s worried about that. It feels like they’ve taken him on a spaceship already. One on the ground, I mean. They haven’t flown him off anywhere.”

“Maybe they’re housing him on it now.”

Tony closed his eyes and focused for a few minutes, then announced, “No, they’re still keeping him in the main house. I sense some pain in him, when he goes aboard the spaceship.”

“Pain? Is he okay?”

“I suppose he’s as okay as a person can be when they’re being held captive and abused by aliens.”

“Do you feel we can get him out of there?” asked Gibbs, taking the binoculars back as he hid from the aliens’ view amongst branches and greenery.

“We have to,” Tony replied. “We can’t just leave him in their hands or let them take off with him.”

“No, we can’t. We need to devise a rescue plan that will work.”

“Whenever you’re ready, we can move over to the main house. If there’s a weak spot in their security, we’re going to find it.”

They moved back from their lookout point while sharing a quick meal of protein bars, beef jerky and water. They couldn’t afford to take the time to cook anything or wash plates and utensils. They had to focus on the job at hand.

They were only a fifteen-minute walk from the house where they were staying, so they would go back to rest up when they felt tired. Tony especially enjoyed a hot shower after spending the day lying in dirt and mud, surrounded by leaves and branches. He preferred to change into clean clothes while they were at the house.

Each evening, Ellie would have a meal prepared for them, and Tony would show her the sketches he’d drawn during the day. Every three or four days, Gibbs would take Ellie with him and let Tony get some extra rest back at the house.

Tony’s heart nearly skipped when Gibbs announced it was time to survey the main house. That morning, they packed their gear quickly. Tony nearly raced back to the compound, excited to watch over the main house.

Tony pointed out the balcony. “If this house was designed by the same architect as the house we’re staying in, that will be the balcony for the master suite.”

“We can’t make that assumption. We watch. We observe and we take down notes.”

Tony took in a deep breath and sighed. “Of course.”

Tony was busy sketching the layout of the gardens and the field, when Gibbs spotted Tim and Todd having breakfast on the balcony. Gibbs didn’t say anything at first, but took the binoculars down for a minute to get a better feel for the distance. 

Tony picked up Gibbs’ thought that this would be easier if his mission was to shoot the subject, rather than rescue him. “What? You see him?” Tony asked as he scrambled to Gibbs’ side and grabbed the binoculars from him.

“Yeah. Breakfast on the balcony. There was an alien out there earlier. Tim must have the second seating.”

“Who is that with him?” asked Tony as he adjusted the binoculars.

“How the hell would I know?” Gibbs grumbled.

“He doesn’t seem to be a threat. They’re chatting, smiling.” 

Tony held onto the binoculars for the duration of Tim and Todd’s meal, only handing them back to Gibbs after the subjects were out of view. 

Tony kept his eyes locked on the balcony door as he grinned. “He looks good,” he finally said. “It’s great to see him.”

“You’ve been telling me for days that he’s okay,” Gibbs said as he settled back with the binoculars, studying the balcony and estimating how far it was from the ground.

“I know. But I’m still only a human. I trust my eyes more than these visions I get. Do you think we can climb up to the balcony without being seen? Maybe they don’t lock the balcony door.”

“I think we need to keep watching and waiting. Let’s study the guards, make note of their routines. I’d like to get a better look at the aliens in action. We see them walking all the time. I’d bet they have a little speed if they need it.”

“I get the impression that they’re pretty athletic, although, Ellie and I were running from them. We didn’t stop to study them. I shot a couple in the chest and they went down. I have no idea if they got back up. I had to get Ellie to safety. I had to find you.”

Sitting back up, Gibbs leaned over to kiss Tony, then patted his leg. “If you two hadn’t shown up, I was going to come looking for you.”

“I figured that’s why we met up with you on a horse, miles away from the cabin.”

With a smile, he replied, “I would have ridden all the way to DC if I had to. I would have kept going, checking every route until I found you. I knew you would be somewhere between NCIS and the cabin.”

Quickly grabbing Gibbs’ arm, Tony nodded to the house.

“What?” asked Gibbs, peering through the binoculars again.

“Watch. I saw two humans walking toward the garden. If that’s Tim, if he’s outside, I know we can get him. We just have to figure out a way to sneak in close.”

Just then Tim and Todd appeared on the garden path. They were conversing as they walked at a slow pace. Tim was animated in his hand gestures. Todd turned and looked directly toward Tony.

Tony fell back, landing heavily in the dried leaves of the forest floor as if he’d been shoved hard in the chest.

“What was that?” Gibbs asked. “What just happened?”

Shaking his head, Tony sat upright and brushed some debris from his pants. Taking a moment, he closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingertips. After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes and moved back to where he could glance through the trees and see Tim and his companion.

“We want to rescue Tim,” he spoke softly. “We need to get him back. We need a plan.”

Gibbs was still looking through the binoculars, focused on Tim and Todd. “That guy with Tim, I think he just nodded this way. Are you communicating with him?”

“Apparently.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Todd couldn’t see them, but he could feel the thoughts in the air. It was a force that pulled his eyes in their direction. All he could see were the tall trees and bushes that surrounded the property; giving it privacy from the neighbors.

“Are you listening to me?” Tim asked.

“Oh yeah. Sorry. I thought I saw a deer in the woods up there on the ridge.”

Tim turned quickly and followed Todd’s line of sight. “I don’t see it.”

“I don’t think it’s there anymore. Maybe it never was. Could have been a play of light and wind blowing through the tree leaves.”

“I’ll bet there are deer in the woods.”

“Sure, there are. I’ve seen them. You’re just never fast enough,” Todd said.

The pair took a shady seat near the pond. Tim prattled on as Todd closed his eyes and focused. _“Are you friends? Did you come to help?”_ he sent silently.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs & Tony_

“I’m totally reading this guy,” said Tony. “He has the visions, like I do.”

“Are you sure? How can you tell? Who is this guy?”

Holding his hand out, Tony said, “Stop, please. This takes a lot of energy and focus.” Taking in another deep breath, he exhaled slowly.

Gibbs alternated between watching Tim and Todd through the binoculars and checking on Tony, who was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. “Can he help?” whispered Gibbs.

“Let me see if I can get a handle on this,” Tony said aloud. Focusing his thoughts, he sent back, _“We work with Tim. We are his friends; his family. We plan to rescue him. Can you help us?”_

After a few minutes, his eyes opened and he looked to Gibbs. “I can communicate with this guy. At least in short bursts. He is assigned as Tim’s companion, I guess. Something like that. The aliens can read Tim’s thoughts, but not this guy’s. He can help us, but he can’t tell Tim, or the aliens would read our plans.”

center> ******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Several minutes later, Todd stood and offered Tim his hand, helping him up from the bench. 

“You seem restless,” Tim said.

“I thought we could jog a little bit. Are you up for a couple of laps?”

“I could do a few laps.” His hand went to his rounded belly. “We’re eating the same food, so I’m not sure why I’m getting so fat. Plus, I’m hungry all the time. I could use a couple extra laps.”

They started out slowly. As running laps was part of their routine, the aliens didn’t think much about it at first, although a couple of them seemed more interested than normal when Tim and Todd reached the far end of the field, where it was closest to the woods. One of the aliens raised its weapon and chased the pair back toward the gardens.

Todd immediately sent a message, “ _They may not be reading you, but they can sense the person with you. They’re going to go looking for him. You need to leave now, or you’ll be caught._ ”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie_

“We have to go, now!” Tony said as he quickly shoved their things into their packs and pulled Gibbs away. As they left, he kicked around the leaves to hide where they had cleared areas to sit.

Trusting Tony’s lead, Gibbs ran with him through the trees, going in the opposite direction of the house where they were staying. They moved fast, hopping over a steam that ran through the woods. Tony kept them moving for close to an hour before he slowed down.

Gibbs glanced back periodically to see if they were being followed. They continued to walk at a good pace and finally found a street to follow.

“Were we in danger?” Gibbs asked. Grabbing Tony’s arm, he spun his partner around so they faced each other. “Did we put Tim in danger?”

“I got the sense that the aliens don’t like it when Tim and this other guy get close to the woods, away from the house. I think they may have felt your presence and maybe even your intention to grab Tim. They don’t seem to be able to read my thoughts, or Tim’s companion’s. But they can read Tim. And it seems that they can also read you if they’re paying close attention. I don’t think they were looking for you or anything, but they were focused on Tim and this other guy as they ran toward the end of the field. That’s when they picked you up as being close.”

“And that is going to screw up our rescue plans?”

“You can’t be that close to Tim. Sorry, Boss. You’re going to have to trust me and this other guy to get Tim away from there. Let’s get back to the house. I have to think about this.”

Ellie was surprised to see Tony and Gibbs returning so early. Concern shone in her eyes when she saw their defeated expressions. “What happened?”

“We saw Tim,” said Tony, as he collapsed into a lounge chair on the patio.

“How is he?” she asked, pulling another chair close to Tony’s. “Is he okay?”

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. “He looked fine. They’re feeding him well. Maybe too well. He actually looks like he’s gained some weight.”

“When are we going to go rescue him?”

Closing his eyes, Tony leaned back in the lounge chair. “I need to rest.”

Gibbs pulled Tony’s boots off and tossed them to the side. He then took a seat nearby and looked at Ellie. “He found someone on the inside who has the same sort of visions as he does. Once he rests up, I want him to go back and see if he can communicate with this guy some more.”

“So, these visions and feelings he has, he’s not the only one?” Ellie asked.

“Apparently not.” Gibbs dug through their packs and retrieved the sketch and notepads. “The Iniqui could sense me. They started coming after us, but we eluded them.”

“So they can sense you, but not Tony?” 

“Yep. And they can read Tim’s thoughts, but he has a companion that they can’t sense. We’re going to have to leave it up to Tony and this other guy to execute the actual rescue.”

“But he can’t let Tim know. Right?” asked Ellie. “If the aliens know what Tim is thinking, he can’t know about the plan.”

“We need to get Tony back out there. I want you to go with him tomorrow. I’m afraid if I go back, they may be able to tune right into me and my thoughts again.”

“And you don’t want Tony going back out there on his own.”

“No, I really don’t. We need more intel. We need to finalize a plan.”

Tony shifted in his seat. “We just need to get Tim, and get away. The day we grab him, we have to be ready to haul out of here fast. They’re going to come after us. They’re going to come after Tim.”

Gibbs nodded. “We’ll saddle up all the horses and pack up what we can. Shit.”

“We have an extra horse,” said Tony.

Ellie poured herself another glass of iced tea and returned to her seat. “An extra horse for what?”

Sitting up, Tony opened his eyes and gazed at the horses grazing in the backyard. “We’re expecting this guy to help us get Tim out of there. We can’t leave him behind. Since the aliens can’t read his thoughts, he will be good to have. He and I can bring up the rear. We can hold the aliens at bay while the rest of you get away.”

“I don’t like it,” said Gibbs.

Reaching over, Tony placed his hand on Gibbs’ arm. “I know. But that’s the way it has to be. They will sense the rest of you, but they won’t sense us. Maybe we can kill them while the rest of you get away. We should be able to get away after we slow them down, or turn them back.”

“I don’t like having to trust someone else to have your six.”

“He’s a good guy. I can tell. I feel that he takes care of Tim. He wants to get Tim away from there as much as we do. This is going to work. I can feel it. I can see it.”

******~~~*~~~******


	13. Making A Connection

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

The next morning, Gibbs put together a breakfast of oatmeal and the last of the good fresh fruit they’d found in the house, along with a stack of pancakes. Ellie enjoyed a glass of apple juice while Gibbs and Tony stuck with water, as they’d used up the orange juice the day before.

After they ate, Gibbs reminded Ellie to wear dark, loose clothing. It took her a few minutes to scour through the clothes in the closets and dressers, but she eventually found a black turtleneck shirt and brown slacks. “It looks horrible,” she groaned as she modeled her attire for Gibbs’ approval.

“You never know. That could be considered high fashion to the Iniqui,” Gibbs joked.

“I doubt it.” 

Gibbs used the face paint to camouflage their faces, and helped pack their gear. Although he walked with them to the end of the fenced yard, he stopped there, while Tony and Ellie continued on the path into the woods.

“Reminds me of the days we spend running from the aliens,” said Ellie.

Walking ahead, Tony cleared the spider webs that had been spun overnight and broke a couple branches he thought might be in Ellie’s way. “I prefer to think of that as our time running toward Gibbs.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“Long before you were on the team. After he came back from Mexico. Things just clicked. We pushed our feelings aside for a while, but eventually decided to give it a shot.”

“Because of Ducky?”

Tony chuckled. “I think it would have happened anyway, eventually. But he did give us a nudge. He saw it before either of us did. If anyone knows Gibbs as well as I do, it would be Ducky. And then maybe Fornell.”

“Does Fornell know?” Ellie asked as she ducked beneath a branch.

“I don’t think so. Ducky and Abby knew all along. Tim found out eventually. I don’t think anyone else knows. Except you, now. It’s not a problem, is it?”

“No, of course not. Just a surprise. Especially with his rule against dating co-workers.”

“Yeah, I think that’s his rule that he’s broken the most. At this point, we think of what we have as a relationship, rather than just dating.”

Tony chose a different site, several yards away from where he and Gibbs did their surveillance the day before. Ellie found a spot where she would be hidden by the foliage while she watched through the binoculars. She kept a notepad balanced on one leg, so she could jot down her observations as needed. 

Tony surveyed the house for a while, then found a spot where he could sit and clear his mind. Ellie understood that it took a lot of energy for him to focus on his visions. If they were going to make this work, he had to get in touch with the other man, the one who was watching out for Tim. 

They sat and waited for over three hours, then Tony felt a presence and opened his eyes. Choosing a spot near Ellie, he sidled up close and peered through the leaves.

“There,” he pointed out.

They watched as the pair chose a bench to sit on. Tim and his companion each carried a book. They opened the covers and began to read as they sat in the shade.

Tony settled back, sitting cross-legged as he focused on Tim’s companion. 

Ellie noticed the darker-haired man look up in their direction and nearly dropped the binoculars. “Whoa! That’s a little freaky.”

“Shh, I have to focus.”

“Oh, sorry,” she whispered, bringing the binoculars back to her eyes.

“ _I’m Tony,”_ , he thought. “ _We need a plan to get Tim out. And you, we want you to come along. We can get you to safety._ ”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Down in the garden, Tim had noticed Todd staring into the trees. “Another deer?”

Todd shook his head. “Cardinal. Thought I saw a Cardinal in the trees.”

Tim stared into the greenery for a few minutes. “Can’t see it,” he said, turning his eyes back to his book.

“ _Yeah, I need to get him out,_ ” Todd focused the thoughts toward Tony. “ _I’m Todd Carter, a firefighter. I can’t let him know anything. The leader can read Tim’s thoughts. We have to grab him and move fast before they pick up on it._ ” Turning back toward Tim, Todd closed his book and smiled. “I don’t really feel like reading. Why don’t you tell me about your friends?”

“One sec,” Tim said as he finished the chapter he was reading. Closing his book, he set it on the bench beside him, and turned to Todd. “Gibbs is my boss. He’s a former Marine sniper. He’s smart. Very smart. He’s not very tech savvy, but he can break a suspect like no one else. He can read people. We’ve all come to trust his gut. Tony was with Gibbs two or three years before me. He’s a former cop and homicide detective. He’s only slightly more computer savvy than Gibbs, but he’s flexible. He’s good at undercover work. I trust the two of them with my life. Bishop is newer. But I like her. She has guts and a great analytical mind. She came from the NSA. Very bright.”

“What about you? Didn’t you say you went to MIT? What did you study? How did you decide to work for NCIS?”

“I have a degree in computer forensics from MIT, and a biomedical engineering degree from Johns Hopkins University. My Dad was an admiral with the Navy. He wanted me to join the Navy. I get seasick and didn’t want to risk having to serve on a ship. I thought NCIS would be a good compromise.”

“With your computer background, how did you wind up as a field agent?”

“I asked to work at the Navy Yard. I got assigned to a port, dealing with ships coming and going. I thought it would make my dad happy. Then a dead body showed up on my watch. When I called HQ, they sent Gibbs’ team. He was so awesome. I thought I could learn a lot from him. And I have. I had heard rumors about Agent Gibbs before I met him. I have to admit, I was a little star-struck.”

“There were times you doubted yourself,” said Todd. “I can feel that.”

“That’s true. I wasn’t in the Marines, like Gibbs. I wasn’t a cop, like Tony. Kate was on the team when I joined. She was former Secret Service. I felt like such a kid around all of them.”

“But you made it work.”

“They really needed someone with a little computer knowledge. That was my ticket in. I could do things with computers that none of them could. There were days they were hard on me, but they always had my back. All three of them were always supportive of me and happy to help me learn.”

“Kate’s dead?” asked Todd. 

“It’s weird talking to someone who can read my thoughts.”

“Sometimes it’s more like visions; flashes of information. I’d just rather talk verbally in front of the aliens. I don’t want them to know I can read your thoughts to some extent.”

Tim nodded and pushed the thought into the background. “There was a terrorist threatening Gibbs. Kate was an expert on protection. She used to be on the President’s protection detail. She was with Gibbs and Tony when she was shot by a sniper.”

“I’m sorry. I can tell you took it hard. And I know you’re going to see your friends again. Don’t think about it, but I can see it. I can feel it. I want you to be happy.”

“I know the routine,” Tim said. “I have to let Zeegtah think he is the source of my happiness.”

“Exactly. Let’s go for a walk.”

The pair stood up and left their books on the benches near the pond as they strolled across a path that led them out to the field. The aliens took notice for the first few minutes, but relaxed when they saw that Todd and Tim were staying in the half of the field closest to the house.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony & Ellie _

“What are they doing?” Ellie asked, as she watched Tim and Todd casually strolling as they chatted. “What are they saying?”

Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Nothing of significance. They’re talking about deer and birds and flowers. Nothing really. Food.”

They watched for a few more minutes before Tony’s eyes shot open and he moved to Ellie’s side. “Hand me the binoculars, please.”

“Sure,” she replied as she pulled the strap from around her neck and handed them over to Tony.

Tony focused the lenses and stared through them, not speaking for several minutes as he watched Tim and Todd casually walking around the grassy field. After a half-hour, Tony handed the binoculars back to Ellie and sat up.

“What?” she asked. “You have an odd expression on your face, like you’ve figured something out.”

“They guy with Tim has been working on a plan. The fact that we can offer help, manpower and horses will only help see it through. We can work with him. We can do this. For now, let’s pack it up and get back to Gibbs.”

Less than twenty minutes later, they had returned to the house. It was earlier than normal, but Tony felt he had all the intel and sketches that he needed. The only thing left to do was to have Gibbs put the plan together and lead the way.

As he sat on a patio lounge chair reviewing Tony’s sketches from previous days, Gibbs noticed the horses lifting their heads and looking toward the path to the woods, as he heard his two agents returning. “You’re back early,” he said when they reached the patio.

“Productive day,” Tony said. “The guy with Tim, his name is Todd Carter. The Iniqui leader is the one keeping Tim. He allows Tim to have Todd around as a companion. Todd is concerned the aliens will take Tim with them when they leave. He also hates that the Iniqui leader is using Tim. For sex. He’s been looking for a way to get Tim away from there. He’s happy to work with us.” 

“Does he have a plan?” Gibbs asked. 

“Of sorts. The visions I get from Todd are for him and Tim to take an evening stroll. He’s thinking they’d have a better chance to run late in the day. Usually, they’re out in the morning, and afternoon. Sometimes they go out later. He’s been trying to push being out late. I sense that the aliens do not have good night vision. If we can get Tim away late in the evening, we should be fine once it turns dark. I get from Todd that even if the aliens can read Tim’s thoughts, if it’s dark, there will be no landmarks Tim can see that the aliens would pick up on.”

“So he’s in?”

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll go back tomorrow. I think you and Ellie should check for a route out of here. We need a good solid path, Boss.”

“I thought you could see a safe path?” asked Gibbs.

“Yeah, I guess. But they’re going to come after us. You and Ellie need to lead us out. At night. In the dark. On horseback. You need to have a route in mind. Todd and I will remain in back trying to hold them off. It has to be us because they can’t read our thoughts like they can the rest of you. If they get to close to you, they can probably zero in on your thoughts. You have to get some distance between the three of you and the aliens. You have to get a route together in the daylight so you know where you’re going. And you have to be sure about it at night so we can escape. The darkness of night will slow them down. I know it will. We’re counting on that.”

“I can navigate at night,” Gibbs reminded him. “I have a compass and can follow the stars.”

“Of course you can.”

“I’ve sailed at night, Skippy. Lots of times.”

“Right. So all we need is a plan, and time. We’ll have to be packed up and ready to go.” Reaching into his backpack, Tony pulled out his sketchpad and notepad. 

“I think we’ve established that,” Gibbs said sternly. “Hungry?”

“Yeah. Actually, I am.” 

“Steak okay?”

“Might as well eat steak while we can.”

After reviewing his latest sketches of the garden and field, Tony set about scribbling down notes.

Gibbs lit the grill and let it warm up while he went into the kitchen to get meat and vegetables to cook. “Ellie, why don’t you get a little rest?”

“And miss steaks? I don’t think so. I’ll go feed the horses. Maybe we can take a ride after dinner to check out the roads out of here?”

“We’ll see.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony & Todd_

For the next few days, Tony went on his own to look over Tim and Todd in the garden and the field. He didn’t spend much time there. His goal was to make sure Todd knew they were with him and were working on a plan. Most of the time, Tony watched over the horses, while Gibbs and Ellie checked out possible escape routes.

The first day he saw Todd in the garden without Tim, he was alarmed. “ _Where’s Tim?_ ” he thought frantically.

Sitting calmly on a bench in the garden, Todd flipped the page on his book. “ _He’s fine. It’s normal. Every couple of days, the alien leader takes Tim onto the spacecraft to a lab. I don’t know why. I think maybe they’re running tests on his physiology to see if he can survive space travel._ ”

“ _Do you think they’re leaving soon?_ ”

“ _Don’t know. Don’t think so. They want more supplies from the planet. They need to stock up._ ”

“ _We’ll go with your plan to leave in the evening. My friends are checking out different escape routes for what will work the best._ ” Tony made sure to send an image of horses, then added, “ _We have a horse for you, too. No worries. We will get you out. Both of you._ ”

“ _I’m glad to have your help. I knew it would be difficult to pull off on my own._ ”

“ _It’s going to work. I can see it. I see us back at our cabin. Safe. All of us._ ”

“ _I can see it, too. But that doesn’t mean it will be easy._ ”

******~~~*~~~******


	14. One Step Closer

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Todd paced in his room, waiting for Tim to return. Each time Tim was taken away and the aliens pushed Todd back, he worried about Tim and what they were doing to him.

Whenever Tim was returned from the spaceship, he felt exhausted and disconsolate. His mood changed, tilting toward depression and sadness. The visits to the spacecraft lab seemed to drain a bit more of his positivity and zest for life each time.

“Let’s go down to the pond,” suggested Todd. “I made some tea.”

“That sounds good,” Tim replied, seemingly a bit off-balance. 

Todd carried two glasses of iced tea down to the pond before handing one to Tim. “What do they do to you when they take you away?” he asked.

Tim shook his head, and ran his hand over his garment as if to flatten it with an iron. “I don’t know. It’s confusing. It’s like they give me something to mess with my mind. They take samples of my blood, and sometimes urine, and put them into machines. Then they scan me with something. I don’t know what it is, like an x-ray or ultrasound. Zeegtah generally seems pleased with whatever the lab alien tells him. What do you think they’re doing?”

Todd craned his neck, making note of where each of the aliens were. “No clue,” he said flatly. “I just don’t like when they take you away. I don’t like not knowing what they’re doing to you.”

Smiling weakly, Tim reached out and patted the back of Todd’s hand. “I’m okay. They’re not hurting me. They haven’t stuck a probe into me for a while.”

“That’s good.”

“That was really painful.”

“I only want what is best for you. I want to protect you from harm.”

“I know,” Tim replied. “How about a walk?”

“Sure.”

As usual, the pair strolled through the grounds at an easy, casual pace. There was nothing in their behavior to rile up the guards. Todd made certain of that; he wanted them to relax and focus on other things.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony_

The next day, Tony took a new spot, close to the field. He wanted to keep moving, shifting, just in case the Iniqui ever took notice of his presence, or if they were able to tune in to where Gibbs and Bishop had been. He saw evidence that the aliens had searched through the woods, their footprints very distinctive from humans. However, he always managed to elude them and was fortunate to never come face to face with an alien patrol.

Tony always waited until he could see Tim and Todd. Then he would sit and focus, sending his thoughts across the field. _When can you be ready? We need a night. My boss found some kerosene in the garage and made a few Molotov cocktails. The plan is that he and Ellie will set those off on the other side of the house to draw the aliens away, then they’re going to ride away fast. I’ll help you get Tim out. We have a plan. We just need to know when to execute it._

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Down in the field, Todd glanced around, then told Tim that he needed to sit and rest for a few minutes. The pair made their way to the nearest bench.

Tim placed a hand on Todd’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked, with genuine concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Todd assured him. “Your visits to the lab drain us both. We could both use a rest and should take a few minutes to relax.”

“I know you worry about me, but they don’t really hurt me. I think they just want to study humans.”

“I’m afraid they’re trying to ascertain whether or not you can survive space travel,” admitted Todd. “I don’t want them to take you away.”

Tim glanced down for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. “I don’t want to think about that. It would be interesting, but I can’t imagine never going home again; or never seeing my friends and family again. I don’t want to leave the Earth. It would be an amazing journey, but I’d be so alone. I don’t want _‘to go where no man has gone before’_ with no hope of ever coming back.”

“If they force you onto their spaceship, you won’t have a choice. We can’t stop them.”

Tim inhaled deeply, and slowly released his breath as he thought about being stuck on the alien spaceship for the rest of his life. “Zeegtah hasn’t taken me to his quarters on the spacecraft. I’m assuming as their leader, he must have private quarters. I have a feeling it’s all cramped. It seems like everything is cramped on a ship of any kind.”

“You just keep thinking happy thoughts and leave the rest to me.”

Leaning to one side, Todd closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to his temples. “ _There is nothing here we want to take with us. We can go whenever you signal. We can’t set a time or day though, because I never know when they’ll take Tim to the spaceship. He can be gone for hours. Watch for us in the field in the evening. That is the best plan. I’m trying to be out here later in the evening, so they get used to it and aren’t concerned. When the time comes, just give me a few minutes notice to prepare._ ”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

Gibbs sent Tony to investigate possible places for him to set off his Molotov cocktails. “Give me a good spot where I can get in and out quickly and undetected.”

“You and Ellie,” Tony confirmed. “Both of you, right?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, she needs to watch the horses. We’ll pack up the horses and have them ready. We found a place where she can wait that’s close. I’ll have to run through the woods, but Ellie and I are working on some obstacles; things to slow the aliens down.”

“I’m still not sure what their top speed is, but I think a bullet can stop them, or at least will slow them down. We should all be armed. Maybe taking out a couple of the aliens will be enough to slow the rest of them down.”

Gibbs crooked his index finger, wiggling it, indicating that Tony should follow him into the house. A handful of the papers on the dining room table shifted slightly as they strode by quickly enough to stir a momentary breeze. Gibbs studied the sketches and pulled a few together.

“I think we need to search for a spot in this area,” said Gibbs, tapping a sheet with his index finger. “Look for something that will burn; something that will draw their attention. I need a good escape path to run on; a deer path or trail. We’ll have the obstacles to slow them down.”

“What kind of obstacles?”

“We found some rope, wood scraps and netting. We have plenty of trees and shrubs. We’re working on a few things.”

“If it’s a narrow path, they’ll be single file.”

“I’ll have my gun. Ellie will have her gun and the rifles. We need to go in different directions for a while. I want them to follow us. I want you to get Tim out safely.”

Tony nodded, slowly. “Watch your six.”

“I’ll have Bishop. We’ll be fine.”

“I’ll search through all the paths, and find the best ones. Then I’ll show them to you. This won’t work if we get lost in the woods.”

“We won’t get lost,” Gibbs said confidently.

“I’ll find a way. We’ll have to work out a signal.”

“I’m starting a fire. Smoke is the signal. When you see smoke, you start running.”

“I have to give Tim and Todd a few minutes notice. Plus we have to be sure they’re out in the field.”

Gibbs studied the maps for a moment. “I’ll go with you first. We’ll make sure they’re there and ready.”

“The aliens can sense you.”

“Find your exit spot. When I’m with you, we’ll avoid that area. If they sense me, we want them searching away from your escape route.”

“That’s the truth.”

“I’ll have Ellie waiting with Champ and Stormy. We’ll take Max, too, with our gear. You’ll have your hands full with getting Tim and Todd out safely.” 

“Okay. So I’ll have King, Eagle and Chester.”

“Put Tim on Eagle.”

“Do you think he can handle him?”

“You have to be in front. You need to lead. Tim and Todd won’t know the way.”

There was a pause in the conversation before Tony continued. “I don’t feel right sticking Todd in the rear. That’s the most dangerous spot.”

“No choice. Getting Tim out safely is the mission. You’re on point because you’re the only one who knows the way out. There’s only one spot left and that’s the rear.”

“I’m not sure how he is on defense. He’ll need a gun.”

“Give him one. Give him a rifle.”

“I’m not even sure he can shoot.”

“When you leave the woods, just point Tim in the right direction. Put him on King instead. He’s easier to handle. Eagle is the fastest. You can catch up once you’re clear.”

“Yeah, okay. That will work.”

Gibbs put his hands on each of Tony’s shoulders and met his eyes. “Can you locate us? Can you read where we are? We’ll be on the far side of the house to give you time to get Tim away. We’ll be going in different directions.”

Tony focused for a moment and nearly lost his balance; saved because Gibbs had a hold on him. “I think I can find my way back to the cabin if we get separated.”

“I rather we meet up and go together. If they’re following us, I don’t want to lead them to the cabin. We have to lose them before that.”

“Or kill them.”

Gibbs cocked his head and nodded. “Whatever it takes.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Every day, Todd would bring Tim out to the gardens, and each day urged him to run a few laps. Some days they casually strolled through the green field. Other days, they would play catch or croquet, or kick around a soccer ball they had found, always under the watchful eyes of several Iniqui guards.

Todd never mentioned any of the plans to Tim, only reminded him to keep thinking happy thoughts, and everything would turn out okay in the end. While Tim would have loved to be a part of the plans, his inclusion could ruin any plan before it was ever put into play. 

Keeping his eyes open, Todd closely observed each of the aliens, where they stood, when they seemed to change shifts, which ones kept a sharper eye on them and which appeared more relaxed. He mentally sent his thoughts when he sensed that Tony was in the area. 

Knowing he couldn’t leave anything written down, Todd committed each detail of the plan to memory. At night, as he settled on his mat in the front parlor room, with a CD playing to drown out the noise of Zeegtah ravaging Tim, he would run plans and scenarios across his mind, over and over to firmly commit them to memory.

When morning came around, Todd would wait until he saw Zeegtah’s assistant bring his breakfast before he would go to the kitchen himself. He noticed the aliens in the kitchen paid little attention to him, as he prepared a tray with meals and utensils for Tim and himself. It had been weeks since they had scrutinized what he took out of the kitchen.

One day, he found himself in the kitchen with only one alien. When the creature had his back to him, Todd slipped a small, sharp knife beneath the stack of cloth napkins he’d stacked on the tray. As he lifted the tray and headed to the doorway, he held his breath as the alien watched his departure. It wasn’t until he made it all the way upstairs and into the suite that he closed his eyes and released a sigh of relief. 

“What?” Tim asked.

“You don’t want to know,” replied Todd. “Do me a favor and close your eyes for a minute.”

“Okay.”

Todd lifted the napkins and slipped the knife off of the tray. As Tim sat still with his eyes closed, Todd took the knife and hid it in the front room, then returned to the suite. “You can open your eyes.”

“French toast?” Tim asked as Todd lifted the domes concealing the food. “You’re too good to me.”

“French toast, from alien flatbread, fresh fruit and bacon. This is the last of the bacon. I was thinking about making omelets tomorrow.”

“That sounds great.”

“There are still a few different kinds of cheese left. Plenty of eggs. Lots of vegetables, like onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms.”

“When Zeegtah takes me on the spaceship, sometimes he takes me to the area where they grow food.”

“Ah, I was wondering. I see a lot of really strange things in the kitchen. I wasn’t sure where it came from. I see the alien vehicles roll in with a lot of food. I get the sense they’re looting grocery stores in the area. Sometimes they bring in a new group of people to work.”

“I wonder what their fuel source is? Do you know what they’re mining?”

“I’ve seen what looks like gold, feldspar and iron ore. They’re not just mining, but they’ve taken over some metal processing plant.”

Surprise was evident on Tim’s face. “How do you know?”

“I can sense it. I can _see_ where they’re taking people. It feels like they’ve also taken over some farms in the area. I can sense people working crops. The aliens know what’s in the stores may not be replenished. They’re smart and organized. They know they have to feed themselves and any humans they use for work.”

“It sounds like they’re planning to stick around a while, if they’re using humans to grow and harvest food. That takes time.”

Todd made sure his eyes met with Tim’s. “Have faith. Things will work out. You do your part. I will do mine. Trust.”

Tim nodded quickly and turned his attention back to his food as he kept his mind focused on the garden, its flowers and the pond.

After they ate, the pair went to the garden to begin their morning workout routine. They each also brought a book with the intention of reading in the garden after working out.

When they sat on the bench to read, Todd flipped his pages a few seconds after Tim. He wasn’t really reading, but wanted the aliens to think he was. Instead, he was mentally focused on perfecting his plans to get Tim away from the complex. 

After a couple hours on the garden bench, Todd sensed a message: “ _Soon.” Closing his book, he set it down on the bench and turned to Tim. “I need to stretch my legs. Let’s go for a walk,” he suggested._

_Looking up, Tim smiled. “Sure. Just let me finish this chapter. Okay?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

__

******~~~*~~~******


	15. The Experiment

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

Three days of rain gave Gibbs, Tony and Ellie time to finalize their plans. Gibbs insisted on having Tony create detailed sketches of their getaway paths and a meeting spot they had selected that was one mile from the house, in front of an elementary school. Ellie and Tony had raingear they had appropriated from the same house where they picked up the bicycles. Ellie searched through their current house to find raingear for Tim, Gibbs and Todd. Basing her decisions on Tony’s observation that Todd was at least as tall as Tim, maybe taller, and muscular, she had to grab some of the larger jackets she found, and hoped they were all waterproof. Even if they weren’t, they would still provide some protection from the weather.

“I wonder if scent helps the extraterrestrials at all. Maybe the rain will help mask our trail?” Ellie muttered.

Rubbing his chin, Tony noted, “Except that our plan is to start a fire as a distraction. Rain would certainly dampen that strategy.”

“We’ll have to wait a couple days for things to dry out. Then we move,” said Gibbs confidently.

Rising from his chair, Tony said, “We should sort through our gear and decide what to take and what to leave behind. Having Todd with us means we’re down to one pack horse.”

“But we’ve used a lot of our food, and also most of the hay and grain for the horses,” mentioned Ellie. “We can carry the bedrolls on our individual saddles. I saw some backpacks. If need be, we can utilize those.”

Gibbs shook his head. “We’re going to be running, moving, possibly fighting. We can’t have the added weight of a backpack to slow us down or hinder our movements.”

“We pack light. Just what we need,” Tony said. “Come on, Ellie. Let’s start sorting and packing.”

They chose one of the other bedrooms to sort through all the clothing. This room had two sets of bunkbeds, and was decorated for younger children. They wanted to choose clean outfits for everyone. 

“Where were the extra backpacks you saw?” asked Tony. “Can you find them and bring them in here?”

“Gibbs said…”

“I know what he said. I’m thinking we choose one backpack for each person, for clothes. They shouldn’t add too much weight for the pack horse. We can tie them down with ropes. It’s fair that everyone has one backpack full of fresh clothing. We need to limit the food we take.”

“The hay and grain were heavy and bulky. Since most of that is gone, we can bring more food and clothing.”

“The lighter we are, the faster we will move. We need to pack sparingly, as much as we can.” Tony was sorting all the women’s clothing to the bottom bunk of one bed and all the men’s to the other. 

“Yeah, if we can’t outrun the ETs, the rest is moot,” said Ellie as she held up various shirts and pants, deciding what might fit Abby.

“We’ll need to pack enough food for five people, five days. We can limit the water. We’ve found that taps are still working. We can take some and keep refilling bottles as we need to. That will save some weight.”

Ellie left the room and returned a few minutes later, tossing empty backpacks on one of the top bunks. “We should also take inventory of our first aid supplies. There are some things we really should have with us. And maybe a room for some small comfort items?”

He could read her thoughts about makeup making Abby smile. “Yeah, yeah. You might as well grab some lipstick for Abby. It won’t add any perceptible weight and it will make her smile. Even if it’s not her favorite shade. She’ll be happy that we thought of her.”

Ellie grinned. “There are a handful of shades. I’ll grab them for Abby. Maybe we can bring a handful of books for Ducky? I think he’s been through everything in the cabin by now.”

“A couple. Once we get Tim safely back to the cabin, we can always go out again for supplies,” said Tony, as he removed shirts from hangers and neatly folded them before sorting them into five piles, for Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, Todd and himself.

The pair made plans on what to pack on Max, and what to tie onto the saddles of the riding horses. They carefully chose each item to take, and what to leave behind. 

Meanwhile, Gibbs set himself up in an empty stall of the four-car garage. He’d found some tools he could use and was busy designing and making more obstacles. He’d have Ellie and Tony help him set them up in the woods, complete with ropes to help pull them down across the path during his escape. He hoped the Iniqui weren’t world-class athletes and hoped they’d be able to slow them down enough to make a clean getaway. He cut mesh netting from camping gear and also planned to use a badminton net he’d found. Thinking of the aliens tangled in the netting caused him to chuckle.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

The constant rain over three days dampened Tim’s spirits. Even as the raindrops pelted down, he would stand on the balcony looking over the green field and gardens longingly. Todd talked the aliens into allowing him to search the house for jackets and an umbrella. He’d found an ankle-length black raincoat that he draped across Tim’s shoulders, while he’d found a lighter blue windbreaker with white stripes for himself. He also held the large navy blue umbrella so it protected them both from the raindrops.

“I wish I could make things better for you,” he said softly.

Tim sighed heavily. “It could be worse. A lot worse. I just miss our time in the garden; walking, reading, even exercising.”

“I do, too,” said Todd as he moved his free hand to Tim’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “The sun will shine again. It won’t rain forever.”

While they stood on the balcony, Todd noted that the aliens were still on their patrols, wearing what appeared to be their own rendition of raingear. Biting his lip, he barely shook his head as he made a mental note that a rainy day would not aid their escape plans at all. Not that it really would have mattered. He had received a message from Tony that the escape plan would begin with a fire closer to the front of the house. They couldn’t pull that off on a rainy day.

A noise from within the suite startled them, and they turned quickly. Todd immediately dropped his hand from Tim’s shoulder. After opening the balcony door, he nodded, as a signal that Tim should enter the suite first. Once Todd was inside the house, he gave the umbrella a quick shake and closed it, then shut the balcony door behind him. Without a word, he took the umbrella into the bathroom and set it into the shower to dry, along with his windbreaker. Back in the bedroom, he collected the raincoat that was settled onto Tim’s shoulders and took it into the bathroom to let it dry as well. 

When Todd returned to the bedroom, Zeegtah waved for him to leave the room and turned to Tim. Grasping his wrist tightly, the alien led Tim to the bed and pushed him on top of it.

Tim had been working on studying the alien’s expressions and could tell Zeegtah was displeased. “I like the rain,” he stammered uncomfortably. “I miss being able to go outside, to the garden. The guards wouldn’t let me go outside in the rain. I just wanted some fresh air.”

For a couple of minutes, Zeegtah silently glared at Tim. With one hand, he reached out and quickly stripped off the robe Tim was wearing, tossed it aside and stared at Tim’s body. Reaching out, he splayed one hand across Tim’s stomach, staring at it like he was examining it intensely.

Tim swallowed hard. “I’ve been exercising. I eat the same as Todd, so I don’t know why I’ve gained this weight. I’ll try harder to lose it,” he said nervously.

“No. Is good. I take you now.”

Tim crawled onto the bed and waited for Zeegtah to join him. He tried not to think about it. Instead, he focused on the DVD movie Todd had found that they were planning to watch later that afternoon. Closing his eyes, he kept his breathing steady as Zeegtah gripped him by one wrist, while moving two of his other hands across Tim’s skin.

Tim endured the roughness of the alien’s touch; the leathery feel of the alien fingers, with the dull, claw-like tips at the end. They weren’t sharp enough to leave scratches, but were easy to distinguish from the actual skin. Lying still, his only thought was to think about happier things and hope Zeegtah would finish with him quickly. Tim mused about sunny days, relaxing by the pond with a good book, and Todd nearby.

As with previous times, Zeegtah’s long, narrow tongue seemed to penetrate Tim’s brain through his ear, leaving him feeling almost paralyzed, but with a sense of euphoria. With his eyes closed, it gave him the sensation of floating on a breezy, sunny day where everything was amazing. He gasped and shuddered as his orgasm took hold and spread throughout his body, leaving him tingling with excitement. 

Tim always felt tired and drained afterward. He was never allowed to share the large, king-sized bed for the night. It was never long before the extraterrestrial shoved him toward the smaller bed a few feet away. 

When he finally opened his eyes, Tim blushed. It was still embarrassing to be taken by the alien. Sitting up slowly, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, but stopped when Zeegtah grabbed hold of his arm.

“I enjoy you, Teemhotee,” said Zeegtah.

Tim nodded slightly, still held in the alien’s grip.

“Do you enjoy petpet?” 

“Yeah, he’s great. Thank you,” Tim said, as he made a move to leave the bed.

Zeegtah still held onto his arm firmly, tightening his grip. Turning, Tim looked into the alien’s eyes, trying to decipher his expression and mood. If he was correct, Zeegtah wasn’t happy at the moment. He was almost scowling.

Tim suddenly shook his head. “As a companion. I enjoy petpet as a companion. We don’t do…this. We have never been intimate. Never.”

Zeegtah seemed satisfied with Tim’s words and reached out to rub his belly before releasing his arm.

The moment he was out of the bed, Tim grabbed his robe and dressed. He hated being naked in front of the alien, especially now that his belly was growing rounder. “I’ll exercise more,” he promised. “I can get thin again.”

“Later, yes,” said Zeegtah. “Not now. Not soon.”

“What? Why am I fat? What happened?”

“We make experiment,” replied the extraterrestrial.

“Experiment? What sort of experiment? What did you do to me?” His hand went to his belly as panic began to take hold. “What is it?”

“Pod.” 

“A what?” asked Tim. “A pod? What sort of a pod? What did you do to me?”

“Pod for new one.”

“New one what?”

“New life.”

An expression of confusion flowed over Tim’s countenance. Then it hit him what the alien was telling him; the horror of being implanted with some hybrid lifeform. His hand went to his stomach briefly, then he fell heavily to the floor. 

Zeegtah shook his head and dressed quickly before walking into the front parlor. He looked at Todd and pointed back into the bedroom. “Make better Teemhotee.” 

Before Todd had gotten out of his chair, Zeegtah had left with two other Iniqui who had been waiting in the hallway following closely behind him. 

Todd rushed into the master suite to see Tim unconscious on the floor. Panic hit him hard as he dropped to his knees at Tim’s side, checking for a pulse. He was relieved to find that Tim was still very much alive and set about trying to awaken him. 

“Tim! Tim! Wake up!”

Todd shook Tim and slapped his face a couple times before Tim opened his eyes and blinked at him.

“What did he do to you?” Todd asked as he helped Tim to sit up. “Did he hurt you?”

Taking a deep breath, Tim raised a hand to his forehead, his head bowed down.

“Are you all right?” asked Todd. “Can you stand up? Let’s get you to a chair or your bed, okay?”

“I could use a bath,” said Tim, as he struggled to his feet, with Todd’s assistance.

Todd helped to steady Tim as they entered the bathroom and settled him atop the toilet once the lid was closed. It took a few moments to gather the dried raingear and take it back into the other room. When he returned, Todd ran the water in the tub, testing it with his hand to make sure it was a comfortable temperature. 

Hanging his head, Tim sighed softly and held his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it,” he muttered softly, fighting back the tears.

“I can get you some Tylenol if you have a headache,” offered Todd.

“Is it safe for pregnant people?”

“I guess. Why?”

Tim took in a deep breath and released it slowly before replying. “I think I know what the probe was for.”

“What’s that?”

Standing up, Tim dropped the robe and rubbed his hand across his abdomen. “I think they put something inside of me.”

Todd stared at Tim’s rounded belly. “Something? Something like what?”

“I don’t know what. I’m not sure I want to know. Zeegtah said they planted a pod inside of me. _‘New life’_ , he called it. It makes sense now. My belly has been growing like a pregnant woman. What the hell am I going to do? Help me!”

“So you’re what? Pregnant?”

“I think so. That must be why Zeegtah won’t let me drink wine anymore. He said they experimented on me.”

“Crap. Damn them! That’s mutilation. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?”

“I didn’t know. Other than the probe, it was just tests. I swear I didn’t know.”

Todd reached out, grabbing Tim’s forearms. “This is not your fault. It’s theirs; the aliens. What is it exactly, this pod? What did he tell you?” 

Tim shook his head. “I don’t have a clue. Zeegtah just called it ‘new life’. I don’t want to be pregnant. Shit! I just want to soak in the tub a while. I need to think.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Todd as he helped Tim get settled in the hot water. “Do you want something to drink?”

Tim settled against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. “No. Thanks. I just want to try to get used to this new development.”

“Quite a surprise. I never even suspected a pregnancy.”

“Why would you? It’s impossible. I’m going to try asking more questions later. I want to know what he means about a pod and what sort of new life.”

“Pea pod?” Todd teased with a slight grin.

“An odd choice, but it would be easier than some altered hybrid alien baby.”

Pulling back suddenly, Todd crinkled his nose. “Do you really think you’re carrying one of those things?” he asked, using his thumb to point outside the door to indicate the aliens.

Tim patted his belly. “That really would be something.”

******~~~*~~~******


	16. Setting The Stage

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ellie _

For two days, as the grounds dried after the rain, Gibbs enlisted Tony and Ellie’s aid in setting up his makeshift obstacles near his anticipated escape route. In some cases, it was a piece of wood adorned with brushy branches that he could pull down across the path behind him. Other spots had nets that would drop in front of the trail. In all cases, they were meant to slow the Iniqui down and allow Gibbs to get away scot-free.

Late in the afternoon, they ate an early dinner while reviewing their plans one final time. Gibbs was confident in his team and knew they were ready to execute the rescue. But he’d been noticing Tony’s odd behavior of late.

Leaning close, Gibbs placed his hand on Tony’s arm, just above the elbow. His voice was soft and calm, but tinted with concern. “Are you okay?”

The question took Tony by surprise. “Yeah, Boss. Sure. All set here. A-OK and ready to launch.”

Gibbs’ eyes dropped to Tony’s hand that was settled on his stomach. “Jitters?”

Tony immediately moved his hand away and smiled awkwardly. “No. Not me. No butterflies here. I’m just sensing something strange about Tim. I’m not sure. Maybe he has an upset stomach or something? I’m sure he’ll be fine. We just need to get him back.”

“We’ll have Ducky check him out when we get back to the cabin.”

“Of course.”

Gibbs locked eyes with Tony. “I need everyone to be at one hundred percent. We have a goal to achieve.” 

“I know, Boss. Tim’s counting on us to rescue him. It’s all good. Todd’s a great guy. I have faith in him. I can see that. He’s reliable and he does want to help Tim. We just need to work out the timing.”

“We may only get one shot at this,” Gibbs reminded him. “We have to make it count.”

“Yeah, I know. I should go now; make contact with Todd. If I let him know we’re moving tonight, he can make sure they’re out there. If they’re not in the field and we need to scratch the mission tonight, I’ll meet you at point B, here,” he said, stabbing at a sketched map with his forefinger, “and let you know to abort.”

Gibbs cut another slice of the New York strip steak he’d cooked for dinner, and chewed it slowly as he nodded. He studied the three matching maps Tony had sketched; one for each of them. The paths were marked for both Tony and Gibbs. The obstacles were numbered along the route. There were certain spots marked, noted with letters. Those were meeting spots. 

Tony would work his way toward the field to point A and make sure Todd and Tim were in position. Tony was then to meet up with Gibbs at point B by 7:15 pm to confirm. If Tim and Todd weren’t outside, or Todd indicated they couldn’t go that night, the team would cancel the op and regroup for another night.

Provided Tony gave the green light, point B was where Gibbs was to wait until 7:30 pm in the evening, while Tony returned to point A. They had calculated that sunset would be shortly after eight. The plan was that Gibbs would make his way through a pathway to the house and set off his Molotov cocktails at point C. Once he was sure the fire was drawing the attention of the aliens, he was to rendezvous with Ellie, who would be waiting at point D with the horses. They would ride to point E, the elementary school a mile away and wait for Tony, Tim and Todd to join them. 

Once Tony saw the smoke, he would make Todd aware. They would have to hope all the Iniqui would all run toward the other side of the house. Tony would be at the edge of the woods with a rifle. If any alien began to pursue Todd and Tim, he’d have to take a shot and hope the other aliens were more concerned about the fire than a couple loud pops. 

When Tim and Todd made it to the woods, Tony was to give a rifle to Todd, then take point. It was his job to lead Tim to where their horses were waiting. As there was no one else to wait with his horses, Tony had located a small clearing in the woods on his escape route. He’d hacked away some overgrowth to make the area large enough for all three of their steeds. Tony would mentally focus in on them to ensure they were safe. They were close enough he could get to them in less than three minutes if he sensed any danger. 

The plan was dependent on the extraterrestrials being distracted by the fire long enough for Tim, Todd and Tony to get back to the horses and ride away swiftly. They were fairly certain that if they could get to the horses quickly enough, they’d be able to get away. 

After they ate dinner, Gibbs, Tony and Ellie saddled up all of the horses, and made sure all their gear was securely packed up. They had made checklists to ensure that nothing was forgotten. They each went through the checklist on their own, to double-check each other. They made a final walk through the house to ensure the taps were all turned off and windows were closed and locked. Once they agreed everything was a go, Gibbs locked the door behind him. 

Ellie and Gibbs took Champ, Stormy and Max to their meeting point, where she would wait and watch over them. The spot was behind some trees and hidden from direct view of the street or any nearby house, so they’d deemed it safe enough. And of course, Ellie had her Sig in case of any trouble. Once she was settled with the horses, Gibbs moved on to point B.

Tony took King, Eagle and Chester up into the woods where he tied them securely. He double-checked his only obstacle, which was a ladder. They had run a rope through the ladder and had adorned it with thick, leafy branches to make it difficult to get around or cut the rope that would hold it in place. When pulled, the rope would raise the ladder upright. The legs were already pulled apart, so it would stand on its own when lifted. All Tony had to do was pull the rope tight to upright the ladder, then tie the rope to a tree to keep the ladder in place and blocking the path behind them. 

If their plan worked as they hoped, there wouldn’t be more than one or two aliens who would come after them. The plan was to have all the Iniqui on the other side of the house when Tim and Todd ran. But they had to consider one or two aliens may be ordered to remain behind to watch over them. If they were pursued, this lone obstacle would have to block their way long enough for Tony to get them up on their horses and get them on their way. 

Tony had come earlier in the day to send Todd a message that tonight was a go. Now, he was there to confirm Todd and Tim were indeed out in the field and ready to run. 

As he crouched at the edge of the tree line, he subconsciously held his breath until he saw Tim and Todd. Then he released a huge sigh of relief. He mentally sent a message to Todd that he was there and about to have a final rendezvous with Gibbs before setting the plan in motion.

Tony then made his way to point B to meet up with Gibbs and confirm that Tim and Todd were in place. After a brief consult, Gibbs gave Tony a long hug, cupping his hand at the back of Tony’s head as they touched their foreheads together. After a few moments, Gibbs pulled back and offered a thumbs up before they split apart.

Tony made one last check on his three horses, finding them still securely tied, and no indication of anyone else being nearby. He hadn’t sensed any other free humans within a mile of the aliens’ compound since they’d been there. But Gibbs was right; if anyone stumbled across the horses and took them, it would totally ruin their escape plans.

Tony gave each of the horses a pat on its neck before he hurried back to the field. His heartbeat seemed to be thundering in his ears as he waited for the sign to put their escape plan into motion. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he focused on Tim and Todd, watching them as they strolled casually in the cool evening air.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

Todd had been mentally preparing for their escape for weeks. He’d known Gibbs, Tony and Ellie were close to finalizing their plans before days of rain bombarded them. Being stuck inside had made Tim restless. Zeegtah had taken Tim to the spaceship twice over the three days since he had told Tim about the implanted pod. It was still a difficult concept for the humans to accept.

However, Todd had been given an important mission of his own. When the time came, it was up to him to get Tim out safely. He’d spent hours planning their getaway. 

It hadn’t surprised him the afternoon that Tony sent a message that they were putting the plan into motion that evening. It was almost a relief. He knew he had to get Tim away, and with Tim’s health changing, the sooner, the better. Todd had mentally confirmed to Tony that they would be ready to go.

It had been a fairly normal day. They’d had breakfast on the balcony once Zeegtah had left the suite. After eating, they took books to read in the garden, then spent about forty-five minutes exercising. After lunch, they took naps, then watched a DVD movie inside. Later in the afternoon, they returned to the garden to read some more. 

Todd suggested that they eat dinner in the garden, earlier than they normally ate their evening meal. He merely said he was hungry earlier than normal, and Tim was agreeable to the early meal. 

It wasn’t that unusual for the pair to have lunch or dinner in the garden on nice days. There was a picnic table set under a shady cherry tree. Todd had put together sandwiches of cheese, tomato, alfalfa sprouts and cucumber slices, with a tzatziki sauce all piled onto the alien-made flatbread. As their side dishes, he prepared sliced peppers and carrots and also a fruit salad. He’d scavenged enough lemons and sugar to make lemonade. 

“This is really good,” Tim complimented after his first bite of the sandwich.

“Thank you. They must have thirty cookbooks in the kitchen. I tried to find healthy recipes you might like.”

“It’s all delicious,” Tim agreed, as his eyes dropped to his bulging stomach. “I guess I owe it to the little pod to eat healthy foods.”

“Not so little anymore.”

“I’m going to be really upset if it comes out clawing or biting.”

“You’re really going to give birth to that thing?” Todd asked, as he passed the fruit salad to Tim.

With a shrug, Tim replied, “What choice do I have? I just can’t kill it. But I don’t know how it’ll come out. Since I’m a man and don’t have a birth canal, I figure they’ll have to extract it when it’s ready.”

“Maybe they installed a birth canal when you were in the lab,” offered Todd.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I hope not.”

“Maybe it will just crawl out of your bellybutton one day,” he teased with a chuckle. “You’ll wake up skinny with an odd creature in your bed curled up beside you.”

Tim shook his head. “I’m going to have nightmares for the rest of my life.”

“Just remember, whatever it is, it’s yours. You’re going to have to love and nurture it no matter how hideous it is.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a face only its mother will love,” Tim said before pausing a moment to think. “Being a guy, am I still a mom? Or a dad? Maybe in this race, it is the males who bear the children.”

“I say we call you _‘Pod Daddy’_ ,” suggested Todd.

Tim laughed so hard he nearly choked. 

After they ate, Todd insisted that Tim looked tired and escorted him upstairs to take a short nap. After he cleared the garden table of their dinner dishes, Todd remained in the garden reading a book for an hour before he went to awaken Tim. He wanted to be sure he had Tim out of the house before Zeegtah returned to the suite. So far, Zeegtah had never sent a guard to force Tim and Todd to come inside before dark. Over the weeks they were there, Todd had pushed the issue to see how late they would be allowed to stay outside. They were always herded back into the house around sunset.

Once Todd had awoken Tim, he brought him back outside for a couple games of croquet. Later, the pair sat for a short break before they began walking the outside trail that took them to the far edge of the field and back toward the house. Todd kept his eye on the sun, watching as it dropped closer to the horizon. 

If they had paid attention, the aliens may have noticed that Todd was checking his wristwatch more often than normal. However, the aliens kept their usual watch on the perimeter, and seemingly ignored the humans.

******~~~*~~~******


	17. Fire And Moonlight

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony, Tim & Todd _

Waiting at the edge of the trees, Tony focused on Todd and sent a message to watch for smoke from the far side of the house.

Down on the track that circled the field, Todd nodded almost imperceptibly and continued walking at a steady pace.

“How are you feeling tonight?” he asked Tim. “Has Junior started kicking or anything?”

Tim’s hand went to his belly. “My pod-child? Not that I’ve noticed. I’m feeling fine, really. Walking feels good. I need to stretch my legs.”

“Me, too. How about a slow jog? Can you still manage a couple laps?”

“I guess. As long as we take it slow.”

“Let’s just run in the grass around the field instead of the full loop, okay?”

“That sounds perfect!”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs_

Gibbs checked his watch, waiting until 7:25 pm. At that time, he checked his weaponry: one rifle, one handgun, one knife and a six-pack of Molotov cocktails, conveniently disguised as a six-pack of craft beer. He’d had the pleasure of sharing the previous contents with Tony and Ellie earlier in the week. Now the glass bottles held kerosene, each topped off with a piece of cloth for use as a fuse. Each fuse was lightly taped to the bottle around the edge to ensure it wouldn’t become dislodged when tossed.

He worked his way quickly through the trees. His target was an old shed on the far side of the house. It stored the grounds equipment, such as mowers, trimmers, rakes, seed, fertilizer and similar items. Tony had sensed it was made from wood, which made it an ideal target for Gibbs’ plan. There was also the bonus that the building likely had gas, oil and other flammables stored inside as well.

Tony had plotted out the common paths walked by the alien guards, along with a schedule. It wasn’t to the minute, but they were fairly regular. Gibbs took a final review of the guard paths and timetable. His target time to move was 7:27 pm. It would take him a couple minutes to get to the edge of the woods. Once there, he paused to search for any sign of the alien guards before racing closer to his target.

As he closed in on the shed, he set the six-pack down and flipped open his lighter. Quickly lighting one after the other, he tossed them in rapid succession and took off running. The blast from the fireball nearly took his breath away and knocked him off his feet. Recovering his footing quickly, he darted swiftly for the trees. From the cover of the woods, he turned to verify the structure was aflame before taking off down his escape path. His hand went to his neck where he could still feel the heat from the fiery explosion. His ears rang from the sound of the blast.

Several extraterrestrial guards ran to investigate the fire. Gibbs didn’t want to wait around any longer and was concerned they would sense his presence soon, if they hadn’t already. Just as planned, he pulled the obstacles down across the trail behind him and soon met up with Ellie. 

The moment his foot was in the stirrup, we waved for Ellie to get going, leading Max behind her. Gibbs had one hand on Champ’s reins and the other on the rifle he carried. They took off at a hard gallop, but Gibbs checked behind them every few strides, happy to see nothing was following them as they hit the open road that would take them to the rendezvous spot at the elementary school.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony, Tim & Todd _

Tony remained at the tree line, lightly camouflaged. Todd had glanced up and made eye contact once. Tony watched as Todd and Tim jogged around the grassy field, and kept an eye out for the smoke. His watch beeped softly at 7:30 pm and that pulled his eyes to the far side of the building. Within moments, he saw the sudden flash of flames, closely followed by black smoke beginning to rise. Within seconds, he heard an alarm sounding that drew the aliens’ attention.

The moment the alarm sounded, Tony stepped out of the trees and waved Todd to him, while sending him a mental message to run. Todd grabbed Tim’s arm near his elbow and pulled him toward the trees.

Startled, Tim hesitated momentarily until he realized this was an escape attempt. It hit him that they had discussed previously that if Todd was going to plan an escape, he couldn’t let Tim know anything about it, or Zeegtah would read Tim’s thoughts and put a quick end to their plans.

They made a quick dash toward the trees, and Tony ushered them through a gap onto a trail. “Just run,” he yelled. “Follow the path.”

Tim was in front, with Todd on his heels, carrying the rifle Tony had thrust into his hands. Tony remained in the rear, watching as one alien guard saw them running and started coming after him, his weapon in his hand. If they could read each other’s thoughts, more would surely join him. Tony took a shot and saw the guard fall, but another one appeared in the distance, running in their direction.

“Keep going,” Tony yelled. As he reached the ladder obstacle, he pulled the rope to stand it up, blocking the trail, and quickly tied it in place. “Stop when you get to the horses!”

Tony jerked King’s lead line loose and helped Tim mount up. He patted the Palomino’s neck and put the reins into Tim’s hands. “That way, go. Gallop. Give him his head. I’ll catch up.”

Todd fired a few rounds toward the trail behind them as Tony untied Chester. 

“Your turn,” said Tony.

“They’re coming, right behind us. I can hear them closing in.”

“I know. But I think the horses can outrun them. Let’s go. Follow the trail to the end. I’ll be right behind you.”

Lastly, Tony untied Eagle and swung up into the saddle. He could sense movement in the trees behind him and fired his rifle, hoping he hit something. Not waiting to find out, he gave Eagle a squeeze of his legs and reined him toward the trail.

It didn’t take long for them to exit the woods near the house where they had been staying. Tony maneuvered Eagle around the other two horses, taking the lead. 

“You watch out for Tim,” he yelled to Todd. “If you start losing sight, or need to stop, let me know.”

“We won’t be able to see them when the sun sets,” replied Todd.

“That’s why we wanted to start late. We’re hoping they can’t follow us in the dark. We have to move. Ellie and Gibbs are waiting for us down the road.”

Tony had to hold Eagle back from his full speed, allowing the other horses to keep up. As he directed the horse toward the school, he remained focused on the Iniqui. It was clear that they were aware Tim was gone, but he didn’t feel that they were close. 

They could see Ellie and Gibbs waiting in front of the school. As soon as they arrived, they pulled their horses to a halt to allow them a short breather.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Tim & Todd _

Gibbs turned to Tony. “Are they coming after us?”

Closing his eyes, Tony focused until his head began to hurt. Blinking his eyes open, he shook his head. “They’re not close. I sense that they’re trying to figure out what happened. They’re not sure if he was taken or if he and Todd just took off running because of the smoke. I think we hit a couple of them in the woods. That’s probably a good thing.”

Todd glanced back in the direction they came from. “But we shouldn’t wait around to find out. Their leader can certainly tune into Tim. I think the closer we are, the easier it is for him to figure out what direction Tim’s gone. That may be why there is no huge pursuit yet. I think they’re getting organized. Then they’ll come after him because they can track him down wherever he goes.”

“I was afraid of that,” Tony added. “I could always get a sense of what direction he was from me and could feel when I was getting closer. They must be able to do the same thing.”

“There has to be a way to block that,” Gibbs said.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Their senses must be based on electrical impulses, right? Like radio waves? You can scramble and jam radio signals. Can we jam the Iniqui?”

“The what?”

“Iniqui,” said Tony. “It’s what some scientist named the aliens.”

“Can we jam their signals?” Gibbs asked again.

“Yeah, maybe,” said Tim. “It’s certainly worth a try.” 

Tony caught an impression of the aliens organizing, and Zeegtah’s determination to track Tim down and bring him back. “We better get moving,” he said. “The further away we get, the more time we’ll have to figure something out. Maybe we should put Tim up on Eagle now? He’s got the speed.”

“I don’t know which way to go,” said Tim.

Gibbs smiled. “Horses have a great sense of direction. Given their head, most horses will go straight back to their stable.”

Tony dismounted and held Eagle for Tim to mount up. “What the hell have you been eating? Looks like you’ve had a few too many McMuffins.”

Tim sighed as he took Eagle’s reins into his hands. “Not now, Tony. Please.”

“Okay, McBubble-Belly. Let’s ride. Or roll, as the case may be.”

Tony hefted himself into King’s saddle. Focusing on Abby, he was able to direct them to the east, setting King off at a brisk trot.

“Tony leads,” Gibbs announced. “Bishop, you stick close to Tim; stay behind Tony. Todd, you and I will bring up the rear.”

“Check,” said Todd, as he patted the rifle slung across his chest.

“I understand you have visions similar to Tony’s.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s Gibbs.” 

“Right, Gibbs. Yes, I have the visions like Tony does.”

“I appreciate you watching out for Tim. Tony’s been filling us in on what he can see, or sense.”

“Tim’s a great guy and I think of him as a friend.”

Gibbs nodded at the rifle. “Are you trained to use one of those?”

Cocking his head, Todd straightened his posture and proudly responded, “I served in the air force for six years; left to join the fire department. I can handle a weapon.”

Gibbs nodded, satisfied. “You’ll do. I need you to focus on those creatures. Let me know if you sense them getting too close to us.”

“Absolutely.”

The group rode throughout the night, mostly walking or trotting under the light of a bright, silvery moon. In the morning, Gibbs had Todd send a message to Tony, to look for a fenced grassy field.

Half an hour later, Tony found a pasture. They didn’t see any other animals in the field. Tony had a sense of where a gate was and led the way to it. They left the horses saddled in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

“Tim, you, Ellie and Todd get some rest. Tony and I will keep watch. We’ll have to take shifts. Since Tony and Todd have special abilities, and can sense the aliens, one of them will need to be awake at all times.”

Ellie pointed out the bedrolls tied to the saddles, and the three of them found a shady spot under a tall oak tree at the edge of the pasture. Gibbs grabbed his bedroll and tossed it on the ground in the field where he and Tony could watch the horses. Tony took a seat and immediately yawned.

“None of that, Skippy,” said Gibbs. 

“Sorry, Boss. Can’t help it.”

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “I’ll keep you awake.”

“Who is going to keep you awake?”

Picking up a thermos, Gibbs shook it in front of Tony. “Last of the coffee. But we can make more if needed. Want a sip?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Gibbs unscrewed the thermos lid and used the cap as a cup. He offered it to Tony first, then took a long drink himself. “Good.”

“Marine strong, that’s for sure,” Tony said as he stretched his sore limbs.

“If you get sleepy again, we should walk around. I’m not sure how big the field is. I rather keep the horses nearby.”

Closing his eyes, Tony pressed his fingertips against his temples and focused. “The leader seems angry. He’s figured out that we set a fire as a distraction to get Tim away. He definitely wants Tim back. It almost feels like they’re waiting for us to settle in one spot. It seems like they’re not really in a hurry to come after us.”

“That may give us the time we need to figure out how to beat them.”

“They don’t see us as a threat, so they’re not anticipating that we could elude them.”

“Underestimating the people of this planet is their mistake. We need to figure out a way to block these signals. There has to be a way to do that.”

“Phys. Ed. major, Boss. Maybe Tim and Abby can figure something out.”

“I was hoping you could get some intel on how to beat them.”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t think it works like that. I can read a few thoughts, sometimes. But it’s not like the aliens are thinking about ways that we can beat them. They’re not focusing on their own weak points.”

“Maybe Tim and Todd can offer some suggestions,” said Gibbs as his eyes focused on the horizon.

“Let’s get some distance between us, then maybe we can discuss it over lunch.”

Gibbs rose to his feet and searched through their food supplies, returning to offer Tony a granola bar and a couple sticks of beef jerky. “We’ll let them grab a bite when they wake up.”

“When do we get to sleep?” Tony asked.

“Let’s give Todd four hours. If you still don’t sense the aliens coming after us, we can get some rest while he and Ellie keep watch.”

“I’ll feel better once we get more distance between us.”

“I’m sure we all will,” Gibbs replied as he tore open another beef jerky pack.

Tony sighed as he rested his head against Gibbs’ shoulder. “I expect we’re going to have a few very long days.”

“We’ll get there,” promised Gibbs as his eyes scanned the horizon. “We’ll get home.”

******~~~*~~~******


	18. The Golden Pod

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Tim & Todd _

After four hours, Gibbs sent Tony to awaken Ellie and Todd.

“Gibbs wants you both to be on watch while we catch a few Zs. Get something to eat and wake us up in four hours. We can let McGee sleep,” said Tony as he glanced over at Tim’s sleeping form.

Sitting up, Todd rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, Tim can use some extra rest.”

Tony patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll all get more sleep once we get to a safe place. Gibbs wants one of us up at all times, since we’re the only ones who can sense the aliens.”

Ellie yawned and stretched her arms upwards. “Glad we got some naps in yesterday afternoon.”

Nodding, Tony replied, “I think that was the point. We knew we weren’t going to get much rest on the run. The only reason we can afford to sleep now is that neither Todd nor I sense them coming after us.”

Rising up to his feet, Todd bent over to touch his toes. “Not yet. Once they think we’ve settled, they’ll be after us. Zeegtah is not very happy right now.”

“Zeegtah?”

“The alien leader. He took quite a shine to Tim.”

Tony looked back over at Tim, watching him breathing as he slept peacefully. “He must really be exhausted.”

“He’s had a rough few weeks.”

“I could sense some of it. We have to try and figure out how to block them from homing in on Tim,” said Tony as he turned to walk back to where Gibbs was waiting for him.

“Do you think that’s possible?” asked Todd.

“If there’s a way to do it, our team will figure it out.”

Leaving his clothes on, Tony crawled beneath the covers and settled his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, and threw an arm across Gibbs’ stomach.

Todd noticed them cuddling as he continued with his calisthenics. Stepping closer to Ellie, he whispered, “Are they a couple?”

Ellie nodded. “Just found out myself since the aliens attacked.”

“Do you run at all? I could do with a jog.”

“Yeah. Running is good. Then I need to get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Across the field, Tony fell asleep shortly after he settled into the sleeping bag. Gibbs remained awake for a while, his arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulder, holding him close as they snuggled beneath a warm blanket.

Ellie and Todd jogged around the far end of the pasture for thirty minutes before slowing to a walk to cool down.

“You keep in shape,” Todd noted.

Ellie smiled as she picked up a pack to search for a water bottle. “I have to be able to nab the bad guys.”

“Right, right.”

After she took a few sips she capped the bottle. “What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Firefighter. I have to lug the equipment and have the strength to carry someone out of danger.”

Nodding her approval, Ellie began searching for something to eat. “Nice.”

“Tim and I would exercise every day. We’d walk and jog. We found a croquet set, soccer ball and a baseball with a couple of gloves.”

Biting her lip, Ellie thought back. “You did better than we did. When the aliens first struck, Tony and I were out in the field. We were with Tim when he was taken. We couldn’t get to him.”

“He said your car flipped over.”

“It did. I was in the back seat. Tim insisted that I get out before him. Tony had kicked out the front windshield. Tony and I got out. By the time Tim made it out of the car, he was surrounded. He told us to run.”

“No sense in you all getting caught.”

Moving away from their supplies, Ellie took a box of Cheerios and found a shady spot where they could watch the road. “We made it our mission to get him back.”

“You succeeded.”

“With your help,” she said as she brushed her hair behind her ear and handed over the cereal box. “The first few days were difficult. We had no communication and didn’t know what had happened to Tim. But Tony had these visions that he was alive.”

“That must have been a relief,” said Todd as he dug out a handful of Cheerios.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure that I believed him. I wanted to, of course, but I wasn’t sure. He told me he could see a safe path. I followed him and he was right.”

“And you began to believe?”

“Yeah. We found some bicycles, supplies and food, then went to Gibbs’ cabin. Tony said they’d made plans to meet there if anything happened where they couldn’t communicate. He said he knew the way. I just followed behind and tried to keep up. What about you?”

“I was playing cards at the fire station. We’d just finished breakfast. The chief rang the bell. We all began gearing up, then he stopped us. He took us out to the driveway and pointed to the spaceships in the sky. We could see beams shooting out. We started seeing cars tossed about like they were in a tornado. The chief told us to help in any way we could. We were going to use the fire station as a shelter and triage. I was helping a woman out of her vehicle when we were surrounded and taken.”

“Did she survive?”

“I think she was more dazed and in shocked than physically injured. We were tossed in the back of some transport vehicle. It was dark and jammed full of people. When they let us out, we were sorted and put into crowded cells. We were captured one by one, examined and branded,” pausing, Todd pointed to the symbol burned into his neck.

“Ouch!”

“They cleaned us up and gave us tubs of food. Everyone just grabbed what they could. I could feel and see things with such clarity. I felt tugged toward Tim and found he was able to carry on a conversation, while most of those captured were just staring into space in disbelief.”

“And you were able to stick together? You and Tim?” asked Ellie.

“Most of the captives were too dazed and shocked. We talked, Tim and I. Later, all of the captives were led out to this large field in front of the house. The aliens’ leader, Zeegtah, came through to inspect the captives. Some were taken away in groups. Others were left in the field. Tim was taken away. I remember him looking back. There wasn’t panic in his eyes, but I could tell we had bonded. I could feel that he didn’t want to lose me as a friend. I was taken away, too, but not with the same group as Tim.”

“What are the extraterrestrials doing?”

“Most of the captives were used to work in mines or fields. I was put in a group that worked around the grounds, just keeping the lawn and plants trimmed up. I didn’t know what happened to Tim, but I kept focusing on him. I knew the leader had taken him.”

Ellie’s voice dropped, low and soft. “Tony told me that he sensed the alien took advantage of Tim, sexually.”

Todd’s head dropped, and he turned away. “Yeah, it was horrible for him, I’m sure. I can’t even imagine what he’s been through. I can feel it, but it’s difficult to come to grips with it. Zeegtah has the ability, and desire, to read Tim’s thoughts and learned to communicate in English to a certain extent. He stresses the ‘E’ sound a lot. For instance, he called Tim, _‘Teemhotee’_ and referred to him as his _‘sexpet’_ , if that tells you anything.”

“Sounds awful. I can’t even imagine.”

“He liked Tim, and I guess Tim was thinking about me and Zeegtah could sense he was lonely for a human friend.”

“And he could tell Tim was thinking about you specifically?”

“Yeah. He sent for me. He called me _‘petpet’_ , since Tim was his sexpet, and I was Tim’s pet. He told me that Zeegtah could read his thoughts. We agreed from the beginning that if we were to escape, I would have to do all the planning and not tell Tim anything. We’d never get away if Zeegtah knew about our plans.”

“We couldn’t believe Tony when he said he could sense you, that you had the same types of visions he did, and how you could read each other’s thoughts. I’m not sure we could have gotten Tim back without your help. Thank you.”

“I’m not sure I could have saved Tim without the three of you. I thought I was dreaming when Tony reached out to me. Thank you, all of you, for getting us away from there.”

“We’re not out of danger yet. Not if the ETs can focus in on Tim’s location anytime they want to.”

Todd and Ellie both paid close attention to their watches and the road. Occasionally, Todd would close his eyes and focus on the aliens.

“Are they coming yet?” Ellie asked.

“Not yet. But they are making plans. We should probably get moving.”

“I’ll wake up Tony and Gibbs. Can you get Tim up?”

“Yeah.”

The team gathered their horses, rolled up their bedrolls and tied them back in place behind the saddles. Ellie made sure all the food and trash was packed up. 

Gibbs checked to make sure everything was tied down securely. “Let’s roll.”

Tony took the lead, with Tim at his side. Ellie followed them, still leading Max, the pack horse. Gibbs and Todd brought up the rear, each carrying a rifle.

Gibbs kept them moving for long hours, but allowed a couple of breaks for food and naps, and to let the horses have time to relax and graze. 

When they stopped for the night, Gibbs would use rope to hobble the horses, allowing them to graze, but not to stray too far. Although he allowed Tim to sleep throughout the night, he insisted that he and Tony split watch shifts with Ellie and Todd.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Tim & Todd _

As they rode, they occasionally passed other people. Sometimes Gibbs would stop to chat. Often he would nod and move on. Everyone except Tim was armed and remained on high alert for anyone who may attack, or try to take the horses, weapons or supplies.

“Safety in numbers,” Gibbs would mutter when they ran into other people on the roads.

At night, Gibbs would start a fire, or let Tim do it, as he would sometimes complain that he felt useless.

“You’re not useless,” Tony would assure him. “You’re the mission. And the mission isn’t over until we get you to a safe place where the aliens can’t get to you again.”

“How are we going to do that?” Gibbs asked. “Surely, the Iniqui know exactly where we are. Even if we keep moving, if we remain around the cabin or keep going back, they’re going to figure out that’s where we’re staying.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that, Boss,” said Tony, as he pulled the meat off the bone from the rabbit Gibbs had shot and cooked. “How about we let Todd and Tim keep moving around?”

“What do you mean?”

“Todd and I are both sensing that the Iniqui aren’t planning to come after Tim until he settles in one place. What if they keep moving? They can keep moving while we work on this signal blocking issue.” 

Ellie wiped her hand on her jeans. “And by ‘we’, you mean me, Abby and Ducky, right?”

“I could help,” said Tim, his hand resting on his belly.

“I’d like to have Ducky look Tim and Todd over,” said Gibbs. “Just to make sure they’re okay.”

Todd shot a look at Tim, then at Tony. Tim sighed heavily.

“Are you feeling okay, McGee?” Gibbs asked. “You look a bit pale.”

Tony chuckled. “More like glowing,” he teased.

Ellie furrowed her brow. “Are you making a radiation joke?”

“Nope. Just agreeing that Ducky should check them out.”

_‘You know?’_ Todd sent mentally.

_‘That McGee is smuggling a watermelon? I can read your concern. And his embarrassment. So yeah, I know. The others don’t. I figured it was Tim’s story to tell.’_

“What?” Gibbs asked.

“What about what?” replied Tony.

“I’m not stupid. I can tell when you and Todd are doing the non-verbal thing you do.”

Tony shook his head and looked at Todd, while nodding at Gibbs. “That’s why he’s the boss. He picks up on these things,” he said with a smile.

“Spill it,” demanded Gibbs. “What’s going on?”

“You might as well tell him, McGooGoo. He’s going to figure it out eventually.”

Turning away from the fire, Tim felt the heat of a blush color his face. Todd stood up and brought him a bottle of water.

“Tony’s right,” Todd said softly, kneeling at Tim’s side. “They’re all going to know sooner or later. They’re your friends, right? We have to figure out a way to keep you safe from Zeegtah. They should know what they’re up against.”

Tim took a couple deep breaths and released them slowly as he nodded. “I know. You’re right.” Glancing over to Tony, he said, “I guess you’ve already figured it out?”

“I have a pretty good idea,” Tony confirmed.

“Jeez, McGee. Just spit it out already,” said Gibbs.

Sparks crackled and danced against the dark background of the night sky. Tim looked at the faces staring back at him, meeting each person’s eyes before moving to the next. “It’s a difficult thing to say. Zeegtah is the alien leader. He felt drawn to me for some reason. He took me as his own, like a pet.” Dropping his eyes to the ground, he continued, “He had sex with me. He also took me aboard their spacecraft, to a lab, and they did some experiments on me.”

“What sort of experiments?” Gibbs asked.

Tim shook his head. “I’m not sure. They used probes and collected fluids. They had a lot of machines and sensors.”

“I figured they wanted to make sure he could physically handle space travel,” said Todd. “I was sensing that Zeegtah was planning to take Tim along when they left the planet. That’s why I was determined to get Tim away from there.”

Ellie’s jaw dropped open for a moment. “Wait, what? They want to take Tim off of the planet.” Turning to Tim, she added, “No way! No freaking way will we let them take you.”

Tim’s hand went to his abdomen. “There’s more. I noticed I was getting this round belly, even though I was eating the same as Todd and doing the same exercises. When they inserted the probe into me, it hurt like hell. One night Zeegtah told me they had implanted a pod with a new life inside of me. I think that’s what the probe was about.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Gibbs pushed.

Looking up, Tim met his eyes. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant? You can’t be pregnant. You’re a man!”

“I know, Boss. But I can’t explain it any other way. When he said it, about the pod, it made sense. My belly looks like I’m pregnant.”

Gibbs wiped his hand across his chin. “I just don’t see how they can make you pregnant. Guys don’t get pregnant.”

“I think that’s why they had to implant the pod. I wouldn’t get pregnant from sex alone. I don’t understand it, but I can’t think of any other reason why I’ve gained this extra weight and this shape.”

“Do you know what it is?” Ellie asked, as her eyes settled on Tim’s belly.

“No clue. I don’t know what it is; if it’s human, alien or a hybrid.”

“That’s a heck of a conundrum,” said Tony. “Most new parents only have to wonder if their baby is a boy or a girl. Do you think it’s just one? Maybe those aliens are born in multiples of ten.”

Tim groaned. “I sure hope not. I don’t even know what to do with it. It’s a lot to deal with. I just wanted to get away; to get somewhere safe. Maybe Ducky can help.”

“Of course he can,” Ellie said. “Ducky will figure it out.”

“Maybe DiNozzo is right,” said Gibbs. “We have Todd and Tim keep moving around for a couple of days while Abby and Ellie see if there is a way to block the Iniqui from homing in on Tim’s location.”

“I can stay with them,” Tony offered.

Gibbs shook his head. “You take Ellie back. I’ll go with them.” Turning to Tim, he added, “We will get you settled and then I’ll bring Ducky to check you out.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

Gibbs put his hand on Tim’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “We’re going to keep you safe. We’re not going to let those alien bastards take you back.”

******~~~*~~~******


	19. What Condition?

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony, Ellie, Ducky and Abby_

The next morning, the team rode a few hours together, then split up. Gibbs remained with Todd and Tim, while Tony and Ellie returned to the cabin.

Abby heard the horses approaching and ran out to greet the riders. “Oh my God, you’re back. Yay!” She stopped short near Ellie, hugging her when she dismounted, then turned to hug Tony. Looking down the road, she asked, “Where’s Gibbs? Where is Tim?”

They all turned to see Ducky stepping onto the porch. 

Tony reached for Abby’s arm and reassured her, “They’re fine. We have a job for you. We need your help.”

“Yes, of course. Anything. What can I do?”

“The aliens can zero in on Tim. They can sense his location the same way I can. We need to find a way to block them. We need you and Ellie to figure it out.”

“I don’t know. How can we know what will work?”

“Gibbs had a thought. If the way aliens sense things is like radio waves, we should be able to disrupt or block the signal. Right?”

“Theoretically, yeah. If they emit something similar to radio waves. But I don’t know what frequency.”

“You have me,” Tony offered.

Abby looked skeptical. “Are you an alien now?”

“No, but something in their energy disruption bolts is what changed me so I get the visions. I can sense where Tim is. If you can block him from me, maybe you can block the aliens from sensing him as well.”

Abby’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes!” Jumping forward, she hugged Tony hard. “Yes! I can work with that. Where is he? Where’s Tim? How is he?”

“Gibbs was concerned that if we brought Tim here, we’d lead the aliens right to the cabin. We have to figure out how to block them before we can bring Tim here. They’re focused on Tim, but they can’t sense me or Todd.”

“And who is Todd?”

“Todd Carter, a new friend. He helped us get Tim out. He has similar visions to what I have.” Turning toward Ducky, he added, “Gibbs will be coming to get you. He wants you to have a look at Tim and Todd to make sure they’re okay. He’ll help them get settled somewhere for the night, then will ride back here so he can take you to them.”

“I’ll get a medical bag packed up.”

While Ducky packed up his first aid kit, Abby helped Tony and Ellie unload the supplies and put the horses in the pen. Afterward, they carried everything into the cabin and sorted them into piles of food, clothing and medical supplies.

Abby’s eyes lit up when Ellie handed her a backpack full of clothing. “I know they’re not quite your style, but it’s better than wearing the same thing every day.”

“That’s awesome, thank you!”

“And I got this for you, too,” Ellie said, pulling a small, cloth bag from the backpack.

Abby took it and unzipped the bag, then smiled when she saw the makeup it held. She gave Ellie a hug. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

“It’s not easy, what we’re dealing with. I wanted to do anything I could to make things a little easier.”

“You did. You definitely put a smile on my face,” Abby said as she took the backpack into the bedroom. Peering back through the door, she waved for Ellie to follow her. “Come on, we can share. Girls in the bedroom, boys in the front room.”

After Abby and Ellie settled into the bedroom, they sat across from each other on the bed and began discussing possible ways to block any radio waves in the area.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim & Todd_

Gibbs led Tim and Todd through a couple fields and down several dirt roads and trails. Todd brought up the rear, with Tim riding between them.

“Are we going in circles?” Todd asked eventually, looking upward toward the sun.

“Just trying to make it not so obvious that we know where we are and where we’re going.”

Todd nudged Chester into a trot, so he could catch up with Gibbs and Champ. “Tim’s not feeling well,” he said softly. “I’m sure riding long hours isn’t easy on him.”

Turning his neck, Gibbs eyed Tim, and saw he was hanging his head down and appeared listless. “Need a break, McGee?”

“If we could, yeah, I’d like to stop for a bit and rest up.”

They’d been riding along a blacktop road, but Gibbs turned down the next dirt road until he found a small field. “Wait here,” he said. “I think I know a place we can stay for a night or two. I’m going to ride ahead and check it out. I’ll be back.” Dropping a pack to the ground, he said, “Grab a snack and water if you want.”

“Do you want to take something with you?” offered Todd.

“I won’t be gone that long.” 

Todd nodded, then offered a water bottle to Tim. “Thirsty?”

“Yes, please.” Tim reached for the bottle then settled on the ground with his back against a tree. “Thank you,” he said after taking a long drink.

“I can sense a bit when you’re tired or not feeling well.”

“Gibbs is right though,” Tim conceded. “We have to do whatever we can to prevent Zeegtah from figuring out where we are. We have to keep moving. I can’t thank you enough for helping to get me out of there. I really didn’t want to be his damned sexpet for the rest of my life.”

“Or zip off into outer space?”

“Absolutely not!”

Standing up, Todd stretched, then grabbed the bedroll from behind Tim’s horse’s saddle. “You should rest; take a nap. I’ll wake you up when Gibbs gets back.”

Two and a half hours later, Gibbs returned.

Todd nodded to Tim’s sleeping form. “He was tired. I told him to get some rest.”

There was a slight rustle of wind through the trees as Gibbs dismounted and grabbed one of the remaining water bottles. “I found a place where we can stay. It’s an old barn. They only use it to store farm equipment. They don’t mind if we bunk there for a night or two.”

“I’ll wake Tim up.”

“Once I get you two settled, I’ll go get Ducky.”

The trio rode for almost half an hour. The barn was old and weathered with only faint traces of red paint remaining on its sides. Tim began sneezing almost as soon as they entered the barn.

Todd and Gibbs stared at him.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured them. “Just have to get used to it.”

Gibbs unsaddled Chester and Eagle, and released them into the small paddock beside the barn. Walking around the barn slowly, he inspected the items stored there, then left to speak with the farmer.

Minutes later, he returned. After patting Champ’s neck, he tightened the saddle’s cinch strap and mounted up. Turning Champ in a tight circle, he looked back at Todd. “Get Tim settled down. Mrs. Hampton is putting together a meal for us, up at the house. She insisted.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Abby & Ducky_

It took Gibbs a couple of hours to ride back to the cabin. Tony sensed him coming and went outside to greet him, with Abby on his heels.

“Ducky’s packed up and ready to go,” said Tony.

Gibbs glanced over to the horses in the pen. None were saddled. “We’re not riding double.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Tony replied, “Sorry, Boss. I thought you might bring Chester or Eagle with you. I didn’t think about saddling another horse.”

“It’s better if we have a horse for everyone, just in case we have to move in a hurry,” said Gibbs as he dismounted and tied Champ to the hitching post to the side of the cabin. 

Gibbs hugged both Tony and Abby before nodding to Ducky and Ellie on the porch.

“I’ll saddle up a horse for him,” Ellie offered. “Do you want Max?”

“Let’s put him on Dusty. We may need Max later.”

“Do you need more supplies? We can pack whatever you need on Max if you’d like.”

“Not now. The farmer has an old wagon in his barn. He uses it for hayrides in the fall. I asked if we could borrow it. It has two harnesses and Max and Chester are a harness team.”

Ellie nodded her approval. “A wagon would be useful. We could certainly haul more gear.”

“I was thinking it might be more comfortable for Tim, in his condition.”

“Has he been injured?” asked Ducky.

“Not exactly. Let’s get going. Bring a bedroll. There won’t be enough time for you to look them over and get back here before dark.”

“Tony thought that may be the case, so I am already equipped for an overnight excursion.”

Ellie quickly saddled Dusty while Tony and Gibbs took a walk on the path behind the cabin that led to the lake. Once she led Dusty to the hitching post and tied her, she fastened Ducky’s bedroll and overnight pack to the saddle. They’d stowed his medical gear into a backpack, which she attached to Champ’s saddle.

Twenty minutes later, Tony and Gibbs returned from their walk and said goodbye. Gibbs assisted Ducky into Dusty’s saddle, before mounting Champ himself, and then the pair trotted off down the road as the others watched them fade into the distance.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

Once they’d returned to the farm, they were greeted by Mr. Hampton, waving them up to the house. Gibbs waved back an acknowledgment to the middle-aged farmer.

“We’ll be up after we put the horses in the paddock,” he called.

Ducky led Dusty to the barn, following behind Gibbs and Champ. Once Gibbs had Champ unsaddled and released, he attended to Dusty. He placed their saddles on a saddle rack inside the barn, and their bridles and halters onto pegs. Carrying both packs himself, he looked to the spot where Tim and Todd had settled their things, and put the packs with the other gear.

Placing a hand on Ducky’s shoulder, he nodded toward the house. “Let’s go be sociable.”

“Really, Jethro? I thought you were anxious for me to look Timothy and Todd over.”

“I am, but the Hamptons are extending their hospitality to us and we’d be rude not to be sociable for a little while. Besides, that’s where Tim and Todd are at the moment.”

Up at the house, they found Mrs. Hampton wearing an apron as she was placing dinner on the table for them. “My gas range works fine and we actually still have an old ice house from the eighteen hundreds when the farm belonged to my great-great-grandfather.”

Mr. Hampton smiled proudly. “She doesn’t like my fish stinking up her fancy refrigerator, so each winter, I cut ice blocks from the pond and store them in the ice house. Of course, now that the electricity is out, she’s perfectly happy to store the contents of her refrigerator down there in my fish house.”

“It’s an ice house, Henry! It’s always been an ice house no matter how much fish you store in there,” she said with a gentle laugh. Turning to Gibbs and Ducky, she waved them toward the dining room table. “I have some roast chicken, with mashed potatoes, gravy, buttermilk biscuits, cole slaw, corn, and green beans. My old gas range has been in the house almost as long as I have. I have such fond memories of my mother teaching me how to cook on that range.”

Gibbs formerly introduced Ducky to Henry and Judy Hampton, and also to Todd Carter, who walked over to shake the M.E.’s hand.

“You seem to be in great shape,” Ducky commented as he shook Todd’s hand. “It makes me wonder why Jethro was so insistent on me coming to check you two out.”

Tim pushed himself up from the sofa in the den and walked over to Ducky. “I think I was the one he was more concerned about getting checked out,” he said as he placed a hand on his rounded belly.

“I see. Let’s take a look, shall we?” Turning to Judy, Ducky nodded to the table. “It all looks amazing, but perhaps I should take a look at Timothy and Todd first. Can you spare us a room with some privacy where I can examine them?”

Judy smiled, and patted his arm, “I understand. I’ll keep dinner warm for you. Let me show you to the guest bedroom.”

It was getting dark by then, but Henry lit some gas lanterns he had and Judy lit a few candles. Ducky brought his medical bag to the guest bedroom to check out Tim and Todd. He looked Tim over first. In the meantime, Gibbs and Henry went out to the porch. 

“Any troubles with looters?” Gibbs asked.

Henry shook his head and patted the bloodhound sitting next to his rocking chair. “No, I think we’re far enough off the beaten path. A couple neighbors have stopped by to check on us. I have twelve dogs. If any strangers come up to the house, I’ll have plenty of warning to grab my rifle before they get to the door.”

Inside the house, Ducky examined Tim first. “Oh my,” he said as he listened through his stethoscope. 

“Two heartbeats?” Tim asked.

“It’s quite impossible. But yes, I believe that is what I am hearing.”

“It’s not that impossible. The aliens planted something inside of me.”

“Quite intriguing. Do you know what it is?”

“I have no clue. We’re guessing it is a hybrid lifeform they are experimenting with. Ducky, I’m not sure I want to be a dad.” Tim’s voice rose an octave as he began to panic. “Especially to some freaky half-alien creature. They have four arms! Four! And they’re a good foot taller than us.”

Ducky smiled. “Four arms? Quite fascinating. Not to make light of your condition, but perhaps you should consider basketball camp for the little one.”

“Yeah, as long as it doesn’t eat me.”

“Why on Earth would it eat you? The Iniqui aren’t eating people, are they?”

“No, I don’t think so. They’re using them for farming and mining. Actually, we believe the aliens are vegetarian. We’ve never seen them eat meat. I’m just freaked out having one of them inside of me, is all; and knowing that the aliens are going to come looking for me eventually. It’s all a bit frightening. I don’t know what to do with it. Do you think we can get it out?” 

“Determining what can be done will take better equipment than I have with me at the moment. Once we get back to DC, I’ll have a proper look at you, along with a specialist.”

“A specialist in what? Alien births? Where would you find one?”

“A specialist in births. We’ll figure out the rest. Don’t worry.”

“Ducky, I’m really scared to death. I don’t want to be carrying an alien pod. I don’t want the aliens to take me away.”

“Don’t forget you have one Leroy Jethro Gibbs watching over you. If anyone can keep you safe, I’ll wager a bet it would be him. As for the pod you are carrying, we will see what we can do, once we return to DC and have access to more appropriate equipment and medical personnel.”

After thoroughly checking Tim over, Ducky took a look at Todd. “You’re in excellent shape. I gather you have been for years.”

“I’m a firefighter, so I have to keep in shape for my job.”

“Quite commendable.” 

When Ducky finished up his examinations, the trio moved back to the dining room. Tim and Todd took seats at the table as Judy set dinner out for Ducky and Gibbs. 

“How are they?” Gibbs asked as he indicated Tim and Todd.

“Perhaps we should step outside?” suggested Ducky. 

The pair moved to the front porch. “How’s Tim?”

“I can tell you are concerned. Did you know? Did he tell you they implanted a pod inside his body?”

Gibbs sighed and looked away for a moment. “He said they’d done experiments on him and he thought he was pregnant. He’s a man, Duck. How is it possible?”

“I’ve not had the opportunity to study up on Iniqui technology, as I’m sure you are aware. I can hear a second heartbeat, and can confirm he is indeed carrying another lifeform. It’s my opinion that Tim should rest up for a couple of days before moving on, unless you feel we’re in immediate danger.”

“Tony and Todd can sense the aliens. They believe the aliens are waiting for us to settle in one spot before they come after us. That’s why I want to keep moving. Henry has an old wagon we can borrow. I thought that might be easier on Tim than riding.”

“I imagine it would be. Jethro, I don’t have the proper equipment with me to really check him out. We need to get him back to the city; to a hospital.”

“Yeah, I figured that’s what you’d say. Let’s get a bite to eat.”

The pair returned inside, taking seats at the end of the dining room table.

“It all looks and smells amazing,” said Ducky.

“Thank you! I love to cook. I miss cooking for my kids. It’s such a treat when they come back to visit with the grandkids these days.” Judy brought a pitcher from the kitchen and poured everyone a full glass of tea. “It’s cool enough, though we weren’t sure if we had extra ice to spare.”

Gibbs took a sip and reported, “It’s perfect.”

“Jethro, I’m worried sick about our children and grandchildren. Do you know when the phones will be working again?” Judy asked.

“I’m not sure. But the Iniqui , the aliens, only attacked the most populated cities, where they could take large numbers of people. I’ve not heard of any reports about aliens killing humans. If it happened at all, it must be a very rare occurrence.” 

“I’m sure the kids are fine,” Henry assured her confidently.

Tim, Todd and the Hamptons had already eaten dinner earlier, before Gibbs and Ducky had arrived, but they sat at the table eating pie while Ducky and Gibbs had their main courses. “I have apple, peach and rhubarb pies,” Judy offered. “Ice cream, too. That’s probably not going to last too long, even in the ice house.”

True enough, the ice cream was plenty soft. Gibbs and Ducky ate their meals, and finished up with pie, ice cream and coffee. After everyone ate, Judy refused help in clearing and washing the dishes. Todd insisted on drying them for her, while the others returned to the den.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Abby & Ducky_

The next day, Gibbs escorted Ducky back to the cabin.

“How’s Timmy?” Abby asked anxiously as she gave Ducky a welcoming hug.

“The lad needs a wee bit of rest, but he’ll be fine.” Glancing over to Gibbs, he added, “We’ll need to get him permanently settled soon. He won’t be able to move around so much in his condition.”

Abby’s eyes grew wide. “What’s wrong with Tim? Is he hurt?”

Ducky patted her arm. “Not at all, my dear. There is no cause for alarm.”

With her hands firmly on her hips, Abby scowled at him. “You said, ‘in his condition’. Just what _condition_ is he in?”

Ducky looked helplessly at Gibbs.

“I’ll put Dusty up,” said Gibbs as he quickly walked away.

Turning to Tony, Ducky said, “She is going to find out eventually.”

“What the hell is going on?” asked Abby. “Bishop?”

“I think we’d all agree it’s best if Tony tells you,” Ellie said, quickly backing away and returning inside the cabin.

“Tony?”

“Yeah, well. Let’s go for a walk.”

The pair walked down toward the lake. 

“Just tell me McGee is okay,” Abby pleaded.

“Oh yeah, he’s just peachy.”

“Really? Why is everyone so concerned about his condition? What condition?”

Tony led Abby to a bench he and Gibbs had built and set at the side of the lake so they could watch the sunset on nice evenings. 

“Please don’t freak out, okay?”

“This is Timmy. Why would I freak out?”

“He has a rather unusual condition, that Ducky has confirmed.”

“What fucking condition? He’s not dying, is he? Please tell me he isn’t dying? Does he have radiation poisoning?” she asked nervously as her hand reached for the choker she wore, her fingers running over the silver studs.

“No, not that. The alien leader chose him as a sexpet.”

“What?”

“The alien leader sexually assaulted him. Repeatedly.”

“Oh no! Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

Tony looked out over the water. “They did some experiments on him.”

“Oh my God! Is he disfigured? Did they give him a third eye? He’s still our McGee and we’re going to love him, and stand by him, no matter what those horrible alien creatures did to him.”

“Of course we are. Look, Abby, they planted some sort of pod inside of him. He’s carrying some hybrid half-alien, half-human creature.”

“Are you saying that Tim’s pregnant?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Abby settled back and smiled. “That’s actually pretty cool. I mean, this will definitely be the most unique child on the entire planet.”

Tony released a deep sigh. “I suppose that is one way to look at it.”

******~~~*~~~******


	20. Alien Jam

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Abby & Ducky_

Abby was beaming and glowing as she raced back to the cabin. “McGee’s going to have a little one. How awesome is this news?”

“Abby,” Bishop began, “he was raped and abused by some four-armed, dominating, extraterrestrial creature that has enslaved hundreds or thousands of human beings.”

Abby’s expression fell. “Yeah, that part is terrible. We’ll all be there to help him. Ducky, how is he? Really? I was just excited about a new life form, but he’s got to be overwhelmed and confused. Is he okay?”

Ducky nodded, “I’m going to make some tea, would anyone care to join me?”

The group all moved inside and sat around the wooden table in the front room.

“As can be expected, Timothy is going to have to learn to cope with something he never suspected he’d have to deal with. Physically, he appears to be in excellent health. I’ll know more once I can get him back to a better facility and examine him more thoroughly. A male pregnancy is not the sort of thing one can adequately diagnose in the field. Timothy relies quite a bit on Todd Carter, his new companion. He’s made a good friend there; one who cares deeply about him.”

“He told me he was a firefighter,” Ellie added.

“Indeed he is. It’s in his nature to protect others and keep them safe. He took care of Timothy and was there for him at his time of need.” Looking over at Tony, Ducky added, “He told me he’d been planning to get Timothy away from the aliens all along, and was so relieved when you made contact with him; having the same goal in mind.”

“He was a huge help,” said Tony. “I’m not sure we could have pulled it off without him.”

Gibbs glanced over to Abby and Ellie. “Have you two come up with any plans to block the aliens from finding Tim?”

Ellie and Abby looked at each other and smiled.

“We do have a plan, but I’m not sure you’re going to like it,” said Ellie.

“Try me.”

“We had Tony focus on the extraterrestrials. They’ve gotten the humans they need to work for them and have moved away from the cities.”

Abby picked up the conversation. “They did something that disrupted our electrical grid, but Tony said they themselves still have power. We need power to block them.”

Gibbs tossed his hands in the air. “We’re a little short on electric power at the moment.”

Abby tapped the table with her index finger. “Here. We don’t have any power, here. Where we should have plenty of power is back in the city.”

“I thought they destroyed the power grid.”

“Yeah. Maybe. They certainly disrupted the power.”

“We can’t be sure what damage they did,” said Ellie. “Not until we get back there and check it out. However, even if they destroyed the grid, NCIS has generators to power MTAC and autopsy.”

Abby smiled as she continued, “And MTAC is highly shielded. We need to get Tim back to MTAC. We think that will be enough, but even if it isn’t, we can use the generator power and my lab to come up with a solution.”

Gibbs nodded. “Okay. Tony, pack up what supplies we need. Take Abby and Bishop back to NCIS. Take Champ, King and Stormy. Ducky and I will take Max and Dusty and ride back to Tim and Todd.”

“We should all go together,” said Tony. “Safety in numbers.”

“I want Abby and Bishop working on how to disrupt those alien bastards from finding Tim. Not later, now. As soon as possible.”

“Without delay, got it.”

“We’ll come along when we can and will get Tim into MTAC. If they find a way to block the Iniqui, we may have to move him again.” 

“Why?”

“What if they can follow where he’s been and the last contact they have is at MTAC? I suspect they’ll hop in one of their spaceships and do a flyover. I want to avoid that if possible.”

“Yeah, me too. Once was bad enough.” Tony’s hand went to the back of his neck as he felt a phantom pain; a reminder of when the car had flipped over.

“Be careful, Skippy. Keep our girls safe.”

“I will.” Before Gibbs mounted up, Tony walked over to give him a hug, and whispered in his ear, “Think happy thoughts of me tonight. I’ll see if I can pick up on it. Be safe.”

Gibbs and Ducky left that afternoon, riding back to the Hampton’s farm.

Tony, Ellie and Abby sat on the front porch of the cabin until nearly midnight, watching the bright stars dance their way across the dark canvas of the night sky.

In the morning, they packed up their gear and supplies. Tony ensured the cabin and sheds were locked up. Then the trio began their long ride back to NCIS.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

Gibbs and Ducky arrived back at the farm in time for a dinner of pork chops, applesauce, potatoes au gratin, radishes, carrots, and grilled cauliflower.

“We appreciate your hospitality,” Gibbs said.

“It’s our pleasure,” replied Judy as she offered another round of pie.

Gibbs agreed to another slice of apple pie, then asked, “We’d like to borrow that old wagon, if you’re still okay with that.”

Henry nodded. “Sure. I can’t spare the horses. I may need them for plowing and hauling, but you’re welcome to the wagon.”

“Max and Chester are used to pulling a wagon together.”

“Then you’re welcome to it,” Henry said as he reached for his coffee cup.

“We appreciate that. We’ll leave early tomorrow.”

“Not before a big breakfast. I’ll be up at daybreak and we have plenty of fresh eggs. I insist,” said Judy, as she refilled their coffee cups.

“I wouldn’t turn down that offer. Thank you,” replied Gibbs.

Despite a restless night and an early breakfast, Gibbs kept the group on track. Henry helped get Max and Chester fitted to the harnesses, while Ducky and Todd made sure Tim was comfortable in the back of the wagon. It was decided that Ducky would ride in the wagon with Tim, and make sure he was okay. 

Gibbs gave Todd, Ducky and Tim all a quick lesson in how to handle Max and Chester when they were harnessed together. Todd was expected to drive the wagon, but Gibbs wanted them all to know how to handle the pair of horses, in case Todd needed a break, or was riding Dusty. They decided to saddle Dusty, but tie her to the back of the wagon. She’d just be ready if they needed another saddle horse quickly. 

Gibbs had left one of the rifles with Tony, but had brought the other two. He carried one and put the other rifle in the wagon where Ducky or Todd could grab it as needed. He gave his handgun and extra clip to Tim.

“You may need this,” he said as he handed over the Sig. “We’ve had a few desperate people try to grab food, supplies or the horses before.”

“You can depend on me. If anyone gets too close I can hold them off,” Tim promised.

Gibbs reached forward and cupped Tim’s chin in his palm. “We’re going to get you back to NCIS safely. I promise you that. No worries.”

Tim’s hand went to his belly and rubbed the firm roundness. “I can’t help but worry.”

Ducky patted Tim’s shoulder. “You’re going to be fine. We’ll get you back to the city where we can take some proper images and see exactly what we’re dealing with.”

“Hospitals will have generators. We can take you there if need be,” Todd said as he took the driver’s seat in the wagon, picked up the reins and disengaged the brake as Gibbs had shown him.

“Yes, it will need to be a hospital. I don’t have the proper equipment in autopsy to deal with a pregnancy.”

As they started down the road, they all waved goodbye to Henry and Judy, with Gibbs promising to return the wagon, or build them a new one if it was damaged or stolen.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony, Ellie & Abby_

Tony had Ellie ride in front on Stormy, with Abby and Champ between them, while he brought up the rear on King, so he could watch over the two of them. Ellie would look back to him when she was unsure of which way to go, and he would point her in the right direction, often with just a nod of his head.

It took them three and a half days to get back to their headquarters building. They were surprised to see that there were some cars moving on the roads. Teams of people were righting flipped over cars, and moving them aside to leave lanes free for others to drive unobstructed. 

Tony stopped to talk to a couple police officers they came across, to get updates. They reported that communication was difficult and spotty, but there was a concerted effort to remove debris from the roads and get the power back up and running. 

“They said they’re working on getting power to hospitals, grocers and large buildings like schools where people are gathering first, and then they will work their way out to the residential areas,” Tony reported.

There was a large contingent of guards at the front gate of the Navy Yard, but Tony, Ellie and Abby knew enough of them to get through. Even so, they flashed their IDs as requested to follow the proper security procedure.

The guards eyed the horses, but let them pass through the gates. Tony pulled King up to one of the guards at the guard shack. “They need to graze and we don’t have a pasture to put them in. We’re going to have to let them loose on the lawn. Can you make sure everyone knows not to let them out of the gate? They’re on loan and we’ll need to get them back to their owners eventually.”

“Yes, sir,” replied the guard. “I will make sure that everyone knows that the horses should be kept inside the gate unless they are with you.”

“Or agent Gibbs.”

“Is he here? I haven’t seen him.”

“He’ll be coming in a day or two.”

“With more horses, sir?”

“Yeah. He has four horses and maybe a wagon.”

“I will let everyone know to watch for him as well.”

“Thank you, Doug. I appreciate it.”

“Sir?”

“Yeah?”

“We do have some emergency barriers in storage. If you’d like, I could send a team to create a fenced in area for your horses.”

“That would make things easier on everyone. Thank you!”

Once they reached their building, Tony sent Ellie and Abby inside to start working on a solution, while he waited outside with the horses, and watched the team of guards lug out the temporary fencing segments and arrange them into a small pasture area for the horses. They used ropes and straps to bind the sections together. 

“It may not be the strongest thing,” said the group’s leader. “But it’s better than nothing.”

“It’s great. As long as they have grass to eat inside, I don’t think they’re going to be trying to get out. Can you help me find some buckets?”

“Buckets, sir?”

“Yeah, we’ll need a few three to five-gallon buckets for water. For the horses. Six to twelve buckets would be great. Whatever you can find.”

“I’m sure I can locate something for you to use, sir.”

Tony’s eyes fell to the man’s nametag. “Thank you, Staff Sergeant Curtis.”

The staff sergeant even assigned two men to watch over the horses, promising Tony that he’d always have two men there to watch and make certain the horses had water and weren’t bothered.

Tony thanked him again and made his way to Abby’s lab. When he found the lab locked up and dark, he ventured downstairs to autopsy and found the women there.

“Better ambiance?” he asked.

“More power,” they chimed in unison as they continued working without skipping a beat.

“Tony, I need you to do something,” Abby began.

“Sure, anything. What do you need?”

“First, I need you to go up to MTAC. I want you to try to sense us. Or Gibbs. If you can’t sense anyone outside of MTAC, then we’re probably right that the aliens can’t sense anyone inside it.”

“That sounds plausible.”

“If that works, let us know. And then I just need you to go somewhere else, anywhere except MTAC, and then keep trying to sense us. We have some jammers we can use, but we don’t know what frequency we need to jam. I need you to let us know if you feel any change or can’t sense us down here anymore.”

“I can certainly do that. I’ll go up to MTAC first.”

“Take this,” said Ellie, as she tossed Tony a handheld radio.

Tony clicked the radio on and off. “It still works?”

“It does now,” Abby said. “We borrowed them from the maintenance room, and plugged the charger in down here to make sure they’re fully charged up and ready for use.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

It took Gibbs, Tim, Todd and Ducky five days to reach NCIS headquarters. By then, all of the guards had been alerted to keep an eye out for Special Agent Gibbs bringing in more people and horses.

When they arrived, they were quickly guided toward the makeshift pasture. After seeing where the fenced area was located, Gibbs led the way to the main headquarters building so Tim and Ducky could get out of the wagon, along with their gear.

“Stay with them,” he told Todd. “I’ll put the horses up and will come find you in a few minutes.”

Todd helped Tim out of the wagon. They followed Ducky into the building, taking the stairs as the elevators were out of order. Ducky led the way up to MTAC while Todd assisted Tim and carried their gear. 

Tim used the eye-scanner to open the door, and was surprised to see three of their communication officers already in the secure room. 

“Are you in touch with Director Vance?” Tim asked.

“Yes, we are able to get communications through a secured line,” said one of the technicians.

“Is he coming back?”

“Not until it’s deemed safe. We’re keeping him apprised of any information we have via encrypted reports. We can let him know you’re in the building, Special Agent McGee. He was asking about Special Agent Gibbs and your team, if anyone had seen you.”

“We’re all fine. Gibbs is here. He should be up shortly, after he gets the horses settled.”

“Horses?”

Tim smiled and shrugged. “I guess the car ran out of gas.”

“Most of us have been staying here at the Navy Yard. We were told there were plenty of supplies on hand in storage.”

“We have a lot of work to do,” said Tim.

“Yeah, we know world powers are putting together plans to fight back.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Ellie, Abby & Gibbs_

Abby raced across the room to hug Gibbs. “I’m so glad to see you. Where’s Tim? Is he okay? I’d like to see him.”

Leaning close, Gibbs dropped a kiss against Abby’s cheek. “Yeah, Abs, he’s fine. Ducky and Todd should be getting him settled into MTAC. You can see him later. Have you two made any progress?”

Abby beamed as she indicated a gadget sitting on one of the stainless steel autopsy tables. “Yes, in fact, we have. We took a cell phone jammer we had in the building and utilized Tony to see if he could sense us when we turned the jammer on. We tested different signals and strengths to see what worked the best and tweaked it a bit until Tony couldn’t sense us when it’s on. We also sent him outside with the jammer turned on and he was unable to sense the aliens. Hopefully, if jammer keeps Tony from sensing the Iniqui, it will also prevent the Iniqui from sensing Tim when he’s using it.”

“Bottom line, Abs. Will this work?” 

Stepping forward, Ellie added, “Of course, we won’t know if it will work for sure until we give it a shot.”

“How is it that Tony and Todd can sense the Iniqui and the Iniqui can’t sense them?”

“We’re not sure,” said Abby. “We don’t think the electrical impulses that took out the power grid were intended to alter humans, but it did for some, like Tony and Todd. But we can’t be certain that the aliens don’t sense them, but maybe the signal is scrambled, so they’re not reading their thoughts exactly. Or maybe their signals are masked or altered and they appear like other aliens or something other than human, like a tree.” 

“Basically, we simply don’t know,” admitted Ellie.

“We think McGee is safe in MTAC,” Abby continued, “If he leaves he’ll have to take the jammer with him. We are thinking that if Tony or Todd gets some distance away from the jammer, maybe they could try to read the aliens’ thoughts to see if they’ve lost Tim’s signal.”

Ellie folded her arms and nodded at some other units on the table. “We’re working on getting these all tweaked up, so we can always have a working unit charged. Tony did say he can’t sense us when the unit is on. But also, if he’s within the range, he can’t sense the extraterrestrials either.”

Reaching over to the table, Gibbs picked up the jammer and inspected it. “That’s okay. My main concern is Tim’s safety.”

“I know,” replied Ellie. “I’m just pointing out that if Tony is in range, he won’t be able to tell if the ETs have found a way around the jammer.”

Gibbs nodded. “I can have Tony and Todd go outside a few times each day, long enough to sense what the Iniqui are up to.”

Abby pointed to the switch, “It has an on-off switch and is battery operated. Tim will have to be in MTAC when the jammer is charging until we get more units set up. And we named it.”

Gibbs picked up the small, black box and shook it gently, as if he thought it would rattle. “It has a name?” he asked as he placed the unit back on the table.

“AJ. Short for Alien Jam,” Abby said proudly.

******~~~*~~~******


	21. Cruising

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

Gibbs took the jammer unit with him when he went up to MTAC to check on Tim, Ducky and Todd. “I want you to rest up for a few hours, Tim. Later, we’re going to get you out of here and have you turn the jammer off for several hours.”

“Okay,” Tim replied slowly. “You want the aliens to locate me.”

“I want them to find you far away from here. When you’re still a good distance away, we’ll have you turn the jammer on, and then we’ll bring you back. I don’t want to lead them to the Navy Yard.”

“Understood.”

Gibbs handed the unit to Tim. “No need to turn it on in MTAC. Save the battery. Abby named it AJ, short for Alien Jam.”

Tim smiled as he took the unit and inspected it. “The prototype. It’ll be great if it works.” He chuckled as he flipped it over. “She labeled it, AJ one-point-oh.”

“Abby and Ellie have run tests with Tony.” Gibbs looked around the room. “Have you seen Tony?”

Todd stood up and pointed toward the door. “He was here earlier. We thought it would be best if one of us was paying attention to the aliens. He said he was going outside for a while.”

“I’ll find him,” Gibbs said confidently. “Get some rest, Tim. I’ll be back a bit later and we’ll take you somewhere else for the night.”

Ducky followed Gibbs out of MTAC and caught up to him before he reached the staircase. “We should take the lad to a hospital.”

“I imagine hospitals are overwhelmed right now.”

“Quite possibly. However, I simply do not have the proper equipment in autopsy to take care of a pregnancy of any sort. At least not when it involves the living.”

“See if you can make contact with one of your buddies.”

“The phones are still down.”

“Take a car.”

“I thought we were low on gasoline?”

“The guards said most of the vehicles are gassed up. They’ve found ways to siphon the gas out of the underground tanks and I hear the power is slowly coming back on. Take a car and find a hospital. We need someone who can be discreet.”

“Obviously. I will go immediately. I’ll start at Bethesda. Perhaps Dr. Pitt can offer assistance, if he is there.”

“I’m sure it’s all hands on deck. When you get back, check in with Ellie and Abby. They’ll know where to find us.”

Gibbs walked with Ducky out to the garage and made certain he had access to one of the cars from the motor pool. “Be careful out there.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs & Tony_

Gibbs went back to check on the horses and found Tony sitting on a bench nearby. He stood and smiled as he saw Gibbs approaching.

“We must have just missed each other,” said Tony.

“Get any sense about the Iniqui?”

“Yeah. The leader wants Tim back and I can sense that they’ve lost him. They’re not quite panicked yet, but the leader is not pleased. It feels like they’re starting to organize to come after him. What’s our next move?”

“I gave Tim the jammer Abby and Ellie came up with. It’s off while he’s in MTAC, but I think it’s best to turn it on and get him away from here in a car.”

“Then turn it back off so they’re searching far from here.”

Gibbs nodded. “That’s the plan. I don’t know what they’ll do when they come looking and can’t find him. I don’t want to put anyone else in danger.”

“We’ll have to find a remote field somewhere. If we had time, we could dig a few holes or build a funeral pyre. Ducky should be able to get hold of a John Doe that’s slated for cremation.”

“Convince them that Tim is dead? Not bad, DiNozzo.”

“No, wait!” Tony said excitedly as he rose to his feet. “We take a boat out on the water. I get the feeling that they have trouble over large bodies of water. It messes with their sensing abilities. We find some little, uninhabited place out in the water, leave a signal there, and bring him back with the jammer on. They’re not going to know what boat he’s on.”

Gibbs sat silently for a few moments before looking up at Tony. “Will there be time to get him off the water before they come looking for him?”

“Let’s get him on the road and give it a shot. We’ll take Todd and we can both focus on the Iniqui. I only sensed the large ships. It has to take a lot of time for them to get those ready for flight. That must be why they’re waiting until we stop running and settle somewhere. I’m sure we’ll know when they’re in the air.” 

Standing up and facing the building, Gibbs said, “I’ll get Tim and Todd, you go fill in Ellie and Abby, then we can meet out front.”

“Honk twice.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Todd & Abby_

Abby trailed along with Tony after he’d checked in on her and Ellie.

“Don’t be mad,” she said when she saw Gibbs. “I had to see Tim for myself before you guys leave again.”

Gibbs nodded and Tim opened his car door and dropped his eyes to the pavement as he blushed in embarrassment. “Hey, Abby.”

Abby immediately pulled him close and hugged him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much. I was so worried about you. I was devastated when Tony and Ellie showed up at the cabin without you.”

“I’m fine, really,” Tim said as he returned her hug.

Pulling away, she looked at his belly. “And don’t you worry about a thing. We are all here for you. Anything you need, we are here to help you through it all.”

Tim nodded and waved toward Todd. “This is…”

“Todd Carter the firefighter,” Abby finished for him as she gave Todd a hug. “I’m so happy to meet you and appreciate everything you’ve done for Timmy. Tony filled me in. Just, thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” Todd responded. “Tim told me all about everyone on the team. I feel like I’ve known you all for years.”

“Time’s up, Abs,” said Gibbs as he climbed back into the driver’s seat. “We have to roll.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Tim & Todd_

Gibbs drove, with Tim in the passenger seat, while Tony and Todd sat in the back of the sedan, comparing notes. The roads were clearer than they had been a few days ago, but there was some traffic. Gibbs took a couple of his back road shortcuts at his usual breakneck speed, and had to be careful not to run down people who were on foot. When they were several miles away from NCIS headquarters, Gibbs had Tim turn the jammer off.

They watched the teams of people out on the street, many helping where they could, getting cars, trash and other debris off the roads. Several were armed as a warning to would-be looters, while others were offering food and water to people in need. There are several utility trucks in service, with linesmen getting the electricity up and running. Nearly every street appeared to have a police, military or armed civilian presence to help keep the peace and to deter crime.

When they arrived at a marina, Gibbs pointed at Tim and said, “You stay here.” Turning his attention to Tony and Todd, he added, “You two, watch him.”

“Where are you going, boss?” Tony asked.

“To see if I can get us a ride.”

It was over an hour before Gibbs returned to the car. “Let’s get down to the dock. There’s a ship coming in to pick us up.”

Tony and Gibbs hauled the gear while Todd assisted Tim down to the dock. They waited for nearly another hour before a Coast Guard cutter pulled up to their dock and Abigail Borin greeted them from the deck.

“Welcome aboard,” she called.

“They been keeping you busy, Borin?” Tony asked.

“My job is never done, DiNozzo. Several boat thefts of late, and a little piracy for supplies.”

“I guess that’s job security for you.”

“It certainly does keep us on our toes.” Borin stared at Tim’s bulging belly. “Doesn’t look like you’ve been missing any meals, McGee.”

Tim sighed as he boarded the ship. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Borin allowed Tim to settle in the bridge of the ship, while Tony, Todd and Gibbs stood on deck with her as the ship pulled away from the dock. With the wind in their faces and the sun shining brightly, they scanned the waters ahead, seeing several boats on the river as the Coast Guard cutter breezed past the slower boats.

“You were a bit cryptic on the radio,” said Borin.

Gibbs shrugged. “Classified.”

“Have you seen any of the alien spaceships flying over the river or ocean?” Tony asked.

Borin shook her head. “Not since the day of the attacks. It seems they’ve all settled. I never saw one over water, just hovering over the city at a distance, shooting some sort of rays or lasers at the ground. The first few days were full of mayhem, but things have settled down a bit.”

“We’ve been on the run. The Iniqui captured Tim, and we were determined to get him back.” 

Borin turned to face Tony. “I heard the aliens had taken hundreds, but hadn’t heard of anyone being rescued. Is he okay? He looked a little pale.”

“Hmmm. I think of him more as _glowing_.”

Gibbs was quick with a head slap.

They traveled for hours as the Coast Guard continued checking boats for proper documentation, and to make sure everyone on board each boat was safe and had basic supplies.

“We put some supply packs together. They contain food, water and first aid supplies, along with safety flares. Many boats are well supplied, but some aren’t.” 

Tony asked, “Hey Julie McCoy, where are the lounge chairs?”

“This ain’t the _Love Boat_ ,” Borin scoffed. “It’s a working boat. We don’t have time to sit.”

Gibbs asked Borin to let him know about forty-five minutes before they were heading back to the dock. When she did, he found Tim in the bridge and had him turn the jammer on. “We’ll get you back. Everything is going to be fine,” he assured him.

When the boat docked, there was a change in the crew, as they were slated to go back out.

“We’re on twelve-hour shifts, seven days a week for now,” Borin informed them. “Call if you need us again.”

“We appreciate the assistance,” said Gibbs. 

“Anytime.”

Gibbs led the way back to the sedan and drove back toward their headquarters building. “You guys sensing anything?” he asked Tony and Todd.

“They’re confused,” said Todd.

“I can sense they did pick up Tim and had a basic direction, but have lost him again,” Tony added.

Gibbs nodded. “Good. Tony, I’m going to drop you off. Make sure Abby and Ellie take a break, get something to eat and get some rest. We’re going to pick up Ducky and get Tim to a hospital.”

“Which one?”

“Not sure. I had Ducky go out to make contact to see what he could find. He said he’d try Bethesda first.”

“I can go, too,” Tony offered.

“Not this time, Skippy. Take care of Abby and Ellie. I’ll be back later.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

Tim and Todd stretched their legs by walking the grounds while Gibbs went to find Ducky.

Todd looked concerned, and reached for Tim’s arm to get his attention. “You look a little green around the gills. Are you okay?” 

“I puked a couple times on the boat. In a bucket.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“A little bit. The puking is normal for me. I do get seasick, especially when I’m on a boat during a storm.” 

“Today was fairly smooth sailing.”

Tim’s hand went to his belly. “Maybe the pod doesn’t like being on the water.”

“Okay, Pod Daddy. We’ll try to keep you on dry land.”

The pair walked over to the horses and smiled when King and Max came over to see them. “Wish we had a couple apples for you,” said Todd as he patted King’s golden neck.

“I’m glad we had the horses when we did,” said Tim. “But I’m also glad we had the sedan today.”

“It’s definitely faster.”

“Being up in MTAC was interesting; hearing all the updates. I heard that only certain major cities were hit; those somewhat close to mining areas. Other than the initial attacks, there hasn’t been much more contact from the aliens. There are occasional reports of groups of people being taken away. It has been documented that some armed forces have been sent to confront the aliens, and have been captured themselves, with only a few escaping to tell the tale. Right now, the aliens are being studied by military organizations around the world, trying to find weaknesses. They call them the Iniqui.”

“I gathered that from Gibbs. No more attacks though. That’s interesting.”

“We just need to find a way to beat them.” Pausing, Tim leaned on the metal fence segment and looked at Todd. “Can we beat them?”

Todd shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. All I can say is that they don’t think we can beat them. They still do not see humans as a threat.”

“We’re just the workforce.” 

“And pests when humans attack them. It’s like they’re swatting flies.”

“I’d like to hear we’re at least like wasps; with a little sting.”

“I just want to keep you safe. He’s going to come looking for you,” said Todd.

“Yeah, I know.”

Gibbs called from across the courtyard, “Let’s go! Ducky’s waiting.”

Gibbs stood beside the sedan with Ducky while Tim and Todd walked across the grass to join them. With Gibbs driving and Ducky in the passenger seat, Tim and Todd sat in the back.

“Where are we going?” asked Tim as Gibbs pulled away from the building.

Turning in his seat, Ducky said, “I’ve made arrangements to take you to Bethesda.”

“The hospital? You said I was fine. Is there something wrong with me?”

“I said we needed to do a more in-depth exam once we got you back to better facilities. The time is nigh to do more extensive testing, my boy.”

“So you found a doctor who specializes in hybrid pod babies?”

“Not exactly. I reached out to Dr. Brad Pitt and he was able to set up an exam with Dr. Fred Murphy, who is not only an OBGYN, but also an ancient alien theorist, who will find your condition fascinating.”

“Great.”

“Brad said Dr. Murphy is quite excited to examine you.”

“And the pod.”

Dr. Pitt met the group outside and led them to a private room. “This is one of our VIP suites,” he began. “In DC, there are people who expect special treatment.”

“And I guess my pod qualifies.”

“Dr. Mallard explained that your condition is highly classified. In your case, we’re doing our best to limit the number of personnel who have any knowledge of the reason for your visit and any access to your test results.”

“I appreciate that, Doc,” said Tim.

“We’ll be able to do most of your exams and tests from this room, and you can stay here when needed.”

Tim nodded as he rubbed his hand over his belly. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Murphy arrived and scrubbed his hands before donning latex gloves and a mask. “It is a pleasure to meet you, and I assure you that you can rely on me to be quite discreet.”

Gibbs folded his arms and leaned against one of the walls. “For reasons that should be obvious, his condition is highly classified. It would be considered treason to relay any information about him.”

Dr. Murphy waved him off. “I get it, Special Agent Gibbs. I’m happy to help and am very trustworthy. I served in the Air Force and understand classified information.”

Todd’s eyes lit up. “I’m former Air Force as well. Tim, you’re in good hands.”

Gibbs nodded. “Doc, take a look. We need to know what we’re dealing with.”

Tim removed his shirt and sat on the exam table, while the doctors conferred. 

After a few minutes, Dr. Murphy rolled a chair over and held up an instrument for Tim to see. “This is a transducer, which I’ll use to perform a transabdominal ultrasound. This way, we can get an image of,” Dr. Murphy paused. “Of what we’re dealing with.”

“The aliens called it a pod,” Tim offered.

Dr. Murphy began by spreading a gel across Tim’s abdomen. “Go ahead and lie back. You shouldn’t feel any discomfort, but if you do, please let me know. So you’re saying the aliens communicated with you?”

“The leader did. They can telecommunicate, I guess is the term. He could read my thoughts to an extent and learned enough English to effectively communicate with me. Although, the other aliens didn’t bother.”

“Interesting. Did they show you this pod?”

“No. He took me to a lab aboard their ship a few times. He didn’t mention the pod until I started getting fat and was trying to exercise to trim down. One of the earlier sessions in the lab, they pushed a probe through my navel. I think that’s when it happened. It just kept growing.”

“That’s quite intriguing. There is definitely something in your belly. A pod may be a good description.”

“Is there a baby alien in it?” Tim asked, his voice becoming panicky and slightly higher pitched as he tried to sit up. 

Ducky and Todd pressed Tim’s shoulders back down to keep him lying on his back while Dr. Murphy continued the exam and reviewed the images on the nearby monitor.

“In looking at the images, there does appear to be a lifeform. It’s really quite fascinating. They’ve created what appears to be an artificial womb. Did he discuss the procedures with you at all? Like how they planted the pod, or how you would give birth?”

“No,” Tim snapped quickly as he shook his head. “What am I going to do?”

Dr. Murphy settled a calming hand on Tim’s wrist. “I suggest that you stay here with us so we can study you and this amazing condition.”

“Can you tell what it is?” asked Tim.

“As in is it human, alien or hybrid?”

“Yeah. I’d like to know.”

“At this point, I can’t honestly tell. But I will study the images and as the fetus grows, I’m sure I will be able to tell more. We will need to make a plan as far as bringing the baby out of you. Most likely, we will perform a C-section when the time comes; just remove the pod.”

“How will we know when to do that?” 

“We will need to chart your ultrasounds and analyze the growth of the fetus. I know a lot about human babies, but nothing about the aliens. If indeed, this being is a hybrid, there will likely be things we cannot predict. Although, the aliens appear to be able to adapt to our atmosphere, so I would suspect this child will also. This is simply extraordinary!” 

Tim’s voice fell into a soft tone. “I’m not sure I can stay here. I can’t just lie in bed for months or however long it will be. I just can’t.”

Picking up Tim’s shirt, Gibbs tossed it over to him. “Get dressed. You have work to do.”

Dr. Murphy stood up and moved the chair back against the wall. “I’d really like you to stay with us here, so we can track your progress.”

“No,” said Gibbs. “Not yet. We’ll bring him in for weekly checks if that’s what Ducky suggests.”

“Yes,” agreed Ducky. “Getting new images once a week should give you enough information to get a handle on the growth of the pod. When he gets closer to full gestation, we can bring him in to have the pod removed.”

“I feel compelled to say, that although I will do my best to preserve life, this is clearly uncharted territory. I can’t make any guarantees.”

Gibbs took hold of Tim’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Whatever is in that pod, we’re not giving it back to the Iniqui.”

******~~~*~~~******


	22. Sharing Intel

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

As soon as they returned to the Navy Yard, Todd suggested Tim should take a walk and stretch his legs.

“Don’t keep him out too late,” said Gibbs. “Not on a school night.”

“I thought he could use some fresh air,” replied Todd.

“I’ll be up in MTAC getting caught up.”

“Don’t overdo it,” warned Ducky. “I’ll see what I can conjure up that will pass as a healthy meal.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim & Todd_

There was still high security at the Navy Yard, but Todd led the way to the waterfront, looking out over the Anacostia River.

“I appreciate you being there for me,” said Tim. “If you need to get back to your job or your family, I understand. I don’t want to keep you from your life.”

“Would it surprise you if I said I rather be here?”

“Yeah. A little. Although, watching the little pod come to life may be a once in a lifetime experience,” said Tim. “Dr. Murphy certainly seems fascinated.”

“I would like to be around. I want to help you. With the pod. I’ve been around since before you acquired it. I’d like to see this through with you. If you’re willing to put up with me.”

“I appreciate that. But don’t you think you need to go back to work?” asked Tim.

“I will. When it’s time. It feels like it’s important for me to be with you right now. I don’t really know how to say this. I know you’re not really gay.”

Rubbing his hand in circles across his belly, Tim said, “The fact that I’m pregnant by a male alien may contradict that conclusion.”

“It wasn’t by choice,” Todd reminded him. “And it’s pregnancy by probe.”

“Can you imagine the changes to the planet if the doctors could harness this probe pregnancy technology?”

Todd smiled, “You mean a planet full of pregnant men?”

“Well, not all men. I can’t quite imagine Gibbs with a bun in the oven,” Tim said with a chuckle.

“It’s good to hear you laugh.”

The pair fell quiet for a few minutes as they strolled on the waterfront path and watched a boat move downriver.

“Let’s find a place to sit,” suggested Todd.

Tim followed him to a bench that was off the main walkway. “Is something on your mind? You seem almost nervous.”

“I am. I don’t advertise this, Tim, but I’m gay.”

“Do you have a husband?”

“No. I’m not even seeing anyone right now. My schedule makes it difficult, so I focus on my job.”

“I know what you mean. We sometimes put in a lot of hours, too.”

“Are you seeing anyone, Tim?”

“No, not for a while now.”

Leaning closer, Todd took Tim’s hand into his own. “I really like you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I feel close to you, a certain bond, and I want to see this through with you. I want to see the pod grow and get born. I’d like to be there to help in any way I can.”

“Are you asking me out, or applying to be Pod’s nanny?”

“Is that going to be his name? Pod?”

Tim shrugged. “Maybe. He’s been Pod as long as I’ve known him; as long as you’ve known him, too.”

“Pod it is. Look, Tim, I care about you, deeply. I’d like to spend more time with you, and if it feels right, yeah, I’d like to explore a relationship. But I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I’d still like to be there to support you. As a friend.”

“I never thought about being with another male before Zeegtah.”

“I understand. And I know he forced you. I don’t want you to feel any pressure at all. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Todd said as he stood up. “Maybe we should go back?”

“I’m not saying no,” said Tim. “It’s a big step. I need to think it through.” 

Todd turned and started down the path. “I get it.”

Tim jogged a few steps to catch up, and placed his hand on Todd’s arm, just above his elbow. “I like you a lot. You’ve been there for me. I trust you and I care for you. I just don’t want to say yes, and feel that I made a mistake. Dealing with Pod has been all-consuming. I’m not sure I can think clearly about a relationship until after Pod is born, or hatched, or whatever he’s going to do. I’d be so honored to call you my friend, and I’d love to have you around. I mean that. One hundred percent. You’ve become my rock; my solace.”

Stopping on the trail, Todd turned and gave Tim a long hug. “I think we would be great together, but I agree we should take it slow.”

“One pod at a time?” Tim joked.

“You think you’d want to go through this again?”

“I’d hate for Pod to grow up an only child. He’s bound to be different than the other Earth children.”

“Did the doctor say he thought Pod’s a male?”

“No. I don’t know why, but he just feels like a male. The doctor did say it appears to be only one fetus.”

“I think you need to come to grips that it may not survive. Not all experiments work,” Todd said softly.

“I know. But I’d like to think Pod has a chance. Even if it’s a small one.”

“So you are planning to carry it to full term? Even if it’s part alien?”

“I guess. I don’t feel right telling the doctors to kill it. If the aliens leave, Pod may be our only insight into them. Even if they do leave, they could come back someday.”

“And you’re not planning to share custody with Zeegtah?” Todd teased.

Tim smiled and shook his head. “It’s not like we were ever married or anything. Frankly, I think I could prove it was non-consensual in a court of law, and that would exclude him from any parental rights.”

“Maybe by human law. I’m sure his race has laws of their own.”

“Oh, great,” said Tim. “I not only have to carry his bastard pod, but I have to be subjected to some intergalactic law?”

“Maybe they’ll agree to Earth laws since you were impregnated on our planet.”

A sparkle played in Tim’s eyes as they returned to the building.

“It’s good to see you smile,” said Todd as he held the door open for Tim.

“You make me happy. I really don’t know how I could have coped without your help. I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me and how you’ve taken care of me.”

“I’m glad to do it.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony & Ducky_

Gibbs stopped by the bullpen and saw Tony sleeping on the floor. With a smile, he grabbed a blanket from one of their cabinets, shook it out and settled in over him.

“He’s exhausted,” noted Ducky.

“This hasn’t been easy on any of us. You should get some rest, too,” said Gibbs.

“Where are you going?”

“MTAC. I need to get caught up on everything. I’ll see if I can get word to Vance.”

“I have a couple cots in autopsy. I’ll see how Abigail and Eleanor are holding up. I’m sure they could use some rest as well.”

Rolling over, Tony squinted up at Gibbs. “I’ll go to MTAC with you, Boss.”

“That’s a negative. You’ve been going non-stop. You need some sleep. Take it.”

“What about you? I’ve gotten more sleep than you have in recent days.”

“I’m fine. I’ll have Ducky brew me some coffee down in autopsy. I’ll catch you up later.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Todd & Ducky_

Gibbs had asked Tim and Todd to come to MTAC after their walk. There was a row of cots set up in the back. Todd settled Tim onto a cot and sat beside him, until Gibbs called him over.

“Todd, we need your insight.”

“On what?”

“You and Tim are two of the few people who have escaped capture. We need to know everything you know about the Iniqui.”

They spent endless hours listening to feeds. Todd was often called on to give his take on the aliens. Military officials were keen to pick his brain about any possible weakness they could exploit. 

Every few hours, Ducky would appear to check on Tim, often bearing food and coffee when he visited. After getting in a full eight hours of sleep, Tony ventured back up to MTAC and took a seat next to Gibbs. Every few hours, Gibbs would send Tony and Todd outside to try to get a read on the Iniqui.

“Zeegtah is furious,” Todd reported back. “He is determined to find Tim, but he’s not sure where to look.”

“I’ll call Borin. I want to take Tim back out on the water. I want the Iniqui to think he’s in the ocean, far from here.”

“That is where they would have read him last.” 

“I know,” said Gibbs. “But they’re searching; not sure where he is. We need to let them find him again, out there, far from shore.”

Tony nodded. “They already know they have trouble when they’re over the ocean. They have difficulty reading thoughts and I’m not even sure their ships work well. Maybe something about the ocean messes with their technology.”

“Maybe it’s time we get the world’s naval fleets on high alert. If we can draw the Iniqui out over the ocean, we can pit our fleet against the alien ship.”

“They probably have superior weapons,” said Tony. “What if they start blasting the ships with whatever took out our power grids?” 

“What if their weapons don’t work over water? We won’t know until we try,” Gibbs said, rising to his feet and pacing. “We can’t just sit around doing nothing.”

“I know,” agreed Tony. “But so far, we may be the only ones who successfully got anyone back from the Iniqui.”

“We need to find out if there are other people who have the same sort of visions; like what you and Todd have.” 

Tony nodded. “Right. I see where you’re going. We got Tim away, by coordination and a distraction. If we could find a group of military personnel with the same capabilities, maybe together we can find a way to rescue more people.”

“Exactly.”

Todd stepped closer and looked between Gibbs and Tony. “The jammers that Abby and Ellie are working on, have you shared that intel? Maybe we can outfit every troop out there with jammers and set them up the same way.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Yes, it’s possible that could take away the Iniquis’ advantage. If they’re able to collectively read where people are and what they’re doing, that would give them an edge. We need to take that away. We need to jam them, so they can’t read us, then we can send in bombers.”

“After we rescue the humans,” said Todd. “We can’t kill thousands of civilians just because they were taken captive and forced to work for the aliens.”

Tim had woken up and joined them in the front of the room. “We can set up the jammers, then send in teams to get the captives out. They have spear-like weapons that look similar to what they have in _Stargate_ , but I’m not sure what the capabilities are. They weren’t out to hurt humans, only to use them.”

“What’s Stargate?” asked Gibbs.

“It’s a movie and a television show,” offered Tony. “We can rent it sometime.”

“We don’t have time to rent a damned movie, DiNozzo. We have a battle brewing.”

“Yeah, I know. Tim’s the one who brought it up.”

Tim rolled his eyes.

Pointing toward the door, Gibbs said, “Tim, go down to autopsy, talk to Abby and Ellie. Then bring them up here. We have another summit in forty-five minutes. We need to know what they’ve discovered.”

“I’ll go get them,” Tim said. “We need to share this intel right away.”

After the summit, Gibbs had Tony take Tim and Todd back to the dock to meet up with Borin for another cruise. 

“You take care of them,” said Gibbs as he handed Tony the car keys. “Get far from shore before turning off the jammer. I want the aliens to think Tim is way out on the water.”

“As long as Borin will play ball.”

“She will. SecNac cleared it through the Coast Guard. She knows the waters; have her pick a good place. Keep the jammer off for at least two or three hours. Turn it back on before returning to shore.”

Tony nodded. “We’ll take care of him. If we sense them coming after him, we’ll get the jammer on and get to a safe place.”

“We’re gearing up a military response. We will fight back.”

“We’ll kick their green asses right off the planet,” said Tony.

Gibbs grinned as his eyes met with Tony’s.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tony, Tim & Todd _

Borin met them at the dock and welcomed the trio on board. “Gibbs filled me in. I’ve plotted a course to a place I know. There usually isn’t a lot of traffic out there; water’s a bit choppy, so it’s not all that good for fishing or taking a leisurely cruise.”

“Great,” said Tim as he held his stomach. “I’m already queasy.”

Borin shook her head. “We’re still tied to the dock, McGee. The captain has a bucket ready for you.”

After Tim was settled on the bridge, and the ship pulled away from the dock, Borin cornered Tony. “What’s going on, DiNozzo? Why keep bringing McGee out here when it’s making him sick?”

Tony smiled and stared out over the water as he rocked on his heels. “That’s classified.”

“Gibbs wouldn’t tell me either. But you can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“Let’s just say, he’s the bait. We need him to lead the bad guys out to sea.”

“And the bad guys are clearly the Iniqui.”

“What makes you say that?” Tony asked. 

“All resources are being aimed toward researching how to get the captives back, then on how to eliminate the aliens or force them to leave the planet. And it’s all classified.”

“Interesting times, Borin.”

“I’ve also noticed that McGee has a rather intriguing condition.”

“Really? What’s that?”

“He’s queasy.”

“He’s always been the type to get seasick easily.”

“He was queasy on dry land. And he looks like he’s pregnant.”

“Don’t be silly, Borin. McGee’s a dude.”

“I know he was captured by the Iniqui. I suspect the aliens have done a little research of their own. They are clearly intelligent beings, as evidenced by their appearance here on Earth, their ability to incapacitate our largest cities, and take hundreds and thousands captive and used as forced labor. I’m not putting anything past them, including making a guy pregnant.” 

“You have a wild imagination,” said Tony as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air as they headed toward the ocean.

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Gibbs, Tony, Tim & Todd _

Gibbs and Tony worked long hours, spending half their time in MTAC, and the rest at their desks putting together reports and going over various scenarios. With Vance in a secured location, Gibbs was temporarily in charge at the Navy Yard. There were multiple meetings held daily, and a constant flow of coffee to keep Gibbs going.

He’d sent Tony, Tim and Todd out with Borin several more days. Each time, Tim would turn off his jammer for a few hours when they were well away from shore. Tony and Todd focused on Zeegtah. 

One day, they finally sensed that Zeegtah had decided to come searching for Tim. Although it was dangerous, Tim wanted to help. He agreed to be out on the ship as they waited for the Iniqui to come looking for him. He held the jammer in his hand, his thumb on the switch waiting for Tony or Todd to give him a signal to turn it back on when they could sense the aliens closing in.

Several Navy vessels were in the area, as well as all the fighter jets on the coast. Tony, Todd and Borin stood on the deck. When Todd and Tony agreed, Todd ran to Tim’s side, telling him to activate the jammer. They sat together on the bridge as the ship’s captain plotted a course back to shore; to safety. 

The alien craft was huge and passed within view. Borin snapped a few photos from the deck. 

Even with the jammer on, Tony was able to deduce what she was thinking. “I know you want to stay and fight. I get it. But our mission is to get Tim back to shore safely. He’s our mission.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s so special about McGee?”

“All I can say is that he was held captive by the Iniqui. They can sense where he is. We used him as bait to draw them out. Now we’re going to get him back to shore, away from danger.”

“DiNozzo, there were a lot of humans held captive by the aliens.” 

“True, but we got him out alive. That’s what is so special. We took him back and it pissed them off.”

Moving to the rear deck, they watched as the first fighter jets flew into view, firing at the alien spaceship. They stood in silence as they watched the Iniqui firing back. A couple of jets were hit and dove sharply into the water. 

Tony put a hand on Borin’s shoulder. “There are other ships out there. If the pilots were able to eject, they will get picked up.”

“I know you can sense things. Can we beat them?”

Tony smiled. “I can’t tell a thing with the jammer on. But yeah, I think we can beat them. Just like in _Independence Day_ , ‘They're like locusts. They're moving from planet to planet...After they've consumed every natural resource they move on... Nuke 'em. Let's nuke the bastards.’."

“I prefer, _‘All right, you alien assholes! In the words of my generation: up yours!’_.”

“If only Tim was a pilot, we could send him up shouting, _Hello, boys. I’m back!_ ,” Tony said with a laugh.

Borin narrowed her eyes. “I thought the mission was to get McGee home safely, not send him on a suicide mission.”

“Yeah, there is that.”

Borin and DiNozzo moved to the stern and watched the beginnings of the firefight as the fighter jets made several passes. The battle waged on as they docked and whisked Tim back to the car.

Before getting into the driver’s seat, Tony stood for a moment with the door open and watched the spacecraft. “With the jammers on, I think we can beat it,” he said as he climbed into the car and drove away at speeds that matched Gibbs’ driving style.

******~~~*~~~******


	23. Together

******~~~*~~~****** 

_The Aftermath_

_Gibbs, Tim, & Todd _

After Zeegtah’s craft was taken down by bombers, military forces used jamming devices to creep close to the alien compound and attack. They battled for days before eliminating the remaining aliens and rescuing the captives.

Over the weeks that followed, similar stories came in from other large cities that had been attacked. Some of the aliens fought, others simply packed up and left the planet. Most of the human captives were accounted for, but there were still a few who were never found alive, or dead, and it was thought they had been taken off the planet. They were listed by the news sites as ‘presumed dead’.

The electrical grids took weeks to restore, but eventually everyone was back online and life got back to something resembling normal for most people on the planet. The Iniqui had been defeated or left the planet.

Gibbs continued to insist that Tim spend the bulk of his time in MTAC. The screens showed live feeds and also news footage of the battles and aftermath. Tim quietly watched the footage of Zeegtah’s spacecraft being blasted from the sky over and over. The news noted some alien bodies had been recovered, but it was believed many more had fallen to the ocean bed with the spaceship’s debris. No aliens were found alive. Plans were already underway to recover and study the wreckage. 

After seeing Zeegtah’s craft had been destroyed, Tim fell into a depression. He continued to spend hours watching images of the spaceship falling into the ocean in pieces, as if he expected to catch a glimpse of the Iniqui leader. Todd sat at his side and held his hand, while Tim insisted he didn’t want to discuss it. As the weeks passed, his mood lightened. 

Gibbs cornered Todd outside of MTAC one day to push the issue. “What’s wrong with Tim? I know you have the ability to read his thoughts to some extent.”

“Not in MTAC. The security measures make it difficult.”

“You take him outside for walks. Don’t tell me you don’t know,” Gibbs insisted.

Todd stalled for a moment, then responded. “It’s difficult to explain.”

“Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Maybe. Zeegtah abused him, but he also cared for Tim. It’s very likely that the pod Tim is carrying has DNA from both Tim and Zeegtah. Tim’s in an emotional state anyway. Now the other being with ties to the pod is no longer around. In some ways, it is a relief. But he’s also feeling a loss of a partner, even though the relationship was an abusive one, they did spend time together.”

“What can we do to help him move on?” asked Gibbs, before lifting his coffee cup to his lips as he waited for Todd’s reply.

“We have to give him time.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Seven months later_

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd, Ducky & Vance_

Ducky and Todd both accompanied Tim on his weekly visits to Dr. Murphy. It wasn’t unusual for another member or two of the team to go along. With the oddity of Tim being a male and the fetus being a hybrid, Dr. Murphy decided it was best to have Tim remain at the hospital once the fetus appeared to be close to full term, so he would be there when the time came to remove the pod. He made a good case that no other hospital or doctor was prepared for the event.

Gibbs pulled Dr. Murphy aside one day and asked if it was possible for the government to take custody of the pod.

“There’s no precedence. If they could prove Tim was abusive or a drug addict, maybe they’d have a case. Without it, I don’t think so.”

“I’m going to assign a team of NCIS agents to watch this wing. If anyone tries to take the pod, I want them stopped.”

“It’s a secure wing,” promised Dr. Murphy.

“The government has ways to get inside locked doors. It’s not a deterrent.”

“I understand your concern. As his physician in this case, I will do everything in my power to ensure that the pod is not separated from Tim. It’s a known fact that early bonding between a newborn and a parent is essential. And I will swear to that in a court of law. If the lifeform survives, I don’t think there is a judge in the country that would allow the government to take it permanently, although the fetus may be subject to the government mandate that all abductees be examined annually. However, if it doesn’t survive, they may take the remains to study.”

“I’m still going to post the agents.”

When it was finally deemed safe enough for Vance to be escorted back to the Navy Yard, Gibbs smiled and invited him along to the hospital. 

“Is this a joke?” Vance asked upon seeing Tim lying in a hospital bed, with his bloated abdomen. “What’s wrong with him?”

Gibbs motioned for Ducky to step outside the room with them so they could catch Vance up. “That’s why I wanted you to see him,” said Gibbs. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“You’re damn right about that,” Vance replied, as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief. “How did that happen and what do we do about it?”

Ducky took a seat on a small sofa in the private waiting room and nodded for the others to sit down as well. “Tim said the Iniqui experimented on him. They used a probe to plant the pod inside of him. He noticed changes in his body as the implanted lifeform grew.”

“Exactly what sort of lifeform is it?” 

“Dr. Murphy has been taking images weekly,” Ducky explained. “It appears similar to a human fetus, to some extent, but there are also some alien characteristics.”

“Only a handful of people know,” said Gibbs. “They all understand this information is highly classified.”

“Eventually, the news will get out,” Ducky surmised. “If the newborn survives and looks different, people will suspect the alien connection. Tim is on lists as being one of those captured by the Iniqui. I’m sure you know, he is required by government mandate to be examined annually due to his abduction. We can’t hide this forever.” 

“Can’t we just get rid of it?” Vance asked. “Why didn’t they terminate this…situation…months ago?”

Ducky shook his head. “It was suggested, but Tim wouldn’t allow it.”

Vance lowered his voice. “Does he understand the publicity he will endure being the only male in all of history to carry a child and give birth? How is he even going to do that? Is his life in danger?”

“The Iniqui appear to have known exactly what they were doing. They’ve created an artificial womb, the pod, that Dr. Murphy has been studying. They managed to tie it into Tim’s system to give nutrients to the fetus. It’s quite complicated and ingenious.”

“They disfigured a human being and forced him into an unnatural state. I’m not impressed.” 

“You should be,” Ducky said. “It’s truly quite remarkable. Humans haven’t developed that technology; nothing like it. If we can harness that technology, it could be life-changing.” 

“We don’t need a planet full of pregnant males,” Vance said sternly. “Messing with nature in that way can only cause problems. If this lifeform survives, what sort of life will it have? It will be a circus freak. Did McGee think this through at all? The government is going to hound him. I imagine the DOD will be quite interested. They’re going to want to study it.”

“I’m afraid the lad has become rather attached to what he and his partner call ‘Pod’.”

Vance’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “His partner? Please tell me it’s not an Iniqui partner. Please tell me we’re not stashing an alien away somewhere.”

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. “No, nothing like that. He’s a fireman, Todd Carter. Completely human.”

“He?”

“The times, they are a-changin’,” said Gibbs.

“Keep me in the loop,” said Vance as he headed toward the door.

******~~~*~~~****** 

 

_Gibbs, Tim, Todd & Ducky _

Gibbs and Ducky returned to Tim’s room.

“Am I in trouble?” asked Tim. 

Gibbs’ eyes turned toward the door. “He’s not happy. We told him it was your choice to give the pod a chance.”

Tears rolled down Tim’s cheeks as he placed a hand on his belly. Todd held his other hand and reached for a Kleenex to dry Tim’s tears. “I just couldn’t. It’s not Pod’s fault that he is what he is.”

“I’ll be there to help,” Todd promised.

“You’ve been too good to me.”

“Not at all. I can’t imagine anything more exciting than watching the first part-alien being growing up on our planet.”

“There is evidence that aliens have visited the planet before, hundreds of years ago,” said Dr. Murphy as he stepped into the room. “Take a look at the latest images. See the elongated skull? This has been seen in the past in multiple cultures including the ancient Egyptians. There are theories that the first pharaoh was actually an alien and that all of his descendants had some alien blood coursing through their veins.”

Gibbs glared at the doctor in disbelief.

“That is fascinating,” said Ducky as he moved closer to study the images.

“Is it healthy? Will it survive?” asked Gibbs.

“It appears to be perfectly healthy and growing,” replied Dr. Murphy. 

“Have you chosen a date to remove the pod?” Ducky asked.

“If Tim isn’t too uncomfortable, I’d like to give it a couple more days. But we are monitoring him closely. The surgical staff has been vetted and cleared months ago,” confirmed Dr. Murphy. “They’re all on call. I’d like to plan ahead, but if Tim’s system goes into shock, we’ll have to move fast.”

Gibbs was leaning against a wall, but finally stepped over to look at the images. “Then why not take it out now?” 

“Bringing it out too early could be devastating. Just as human babies born early are in danger. With the fetus being part alien, we have no playbook. I’m making the best judgment calls I can, based on the images and data we have.”

“Have you confirmed that it is part alien? Is there more than an oddly shaped skull?”

Dr. Murphy removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before replacing them. “Based on what I see, it has some differences compared to a normal human fetus, such as the elongated skull and…other things. Vitals are slightly altered. Without having one of the Iniqui to study, I have no data; nothing to tell me what would be normal and what is not. I understand there are rumors that the military has recovered some alien bodies left behind after battles. If they did, they’re certainly not sharing any information and likely won’t for years to come.”

Gibbs looked sternly at the doctor. “Then how can you tell if it’s healthy?”

“I’ve been monitoring both Tim and the fetus for months, Agent Gibbs. Tim is healthy and doing well. If there was a problem with the fetus, it should manifest itself in Tim’s health also. The lifeform has been growing steadily with consistent vitals. That indicates good health.”

Turning around, Gibbs looked at Tim. “You feeling okay, McGee?”

“Yeah, Boss. I can’t wait to lose some weight, but other than that, I’m doing fine.”

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Two weeks later_

_Tim, Todd & Abby _

“I’m so tired of being stuck in this room,” Tim complained. “Can’t we go outside, just for a little while?”

“I’ll ask,” offered Todd.

Once Todd had left the room, Abby sat on the edge of Tim’s bed. “I like him a lot.”

“Todd? He’s a great guy. I don’t know how I would have survived without him.”

“How did you two meet? How did you become friends?”

“When we were captured, most humans seemed dazed. I didn’t realize that Todd had those visions and feelings after the attack. He sensed that I was clearheaded. He thought I had the same visions he did, but I didn’t. After Zeegtah took me as his pet, he allowed me to have a caretaker. He could tell I was thinking about Todd, so he sent for him. From then on, Todd helped me with anything I needed. He made all my meals, watched movies with me and would go outside and exercise with me and sit in the garden. I would have gone nuts if they’d locked me in the house with no contact with another human.”

Abby put her hand on Tim’s arm. “You would have survived. But I’m really glad you made a friend. He really cares about you. I can tell.”

“We talked a lot. There wasn’t much to do during the day when we were held captive. So we talked about the team and my family. Todd talked about the firehouse and the other firefighters.”

“Not about his family?”

Tim’s face scrunched as he thought back. “I don’t think so. I wasn’t sure if he was married or had kids. It wasn’t until we were at the Navy Yard that he told me he was gay.”

“He’s been amazing for you. But I think you need to take into account your emotional state. Have you really thought it out, being with a man the rest of your life?”

“I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know he’s amazing, and he treats me well. He’s smart, funny and handsome.”

“So is Tony DiNozzo!”

Tim laughed. “Gibbs would have a fit if I made a play for Tony. Besides, you know toddlers are Tony’s greatest fear. Can you imagine him playing daddy to a hybrid?”

“I’m not at all suggesting you and Tony become a couple or anything. Gibbs probably would actually kill you. Just saying, there are a lot of people out there. I don’t want you to rush into something and get hurt.”

“It’s not like that, Abby. Todd’s great to me. He’s sweet and caring. I love him. I swear I do. And he cares for me, too. We’re good together. He wants to be around as a friend or a couple. And we’re not rushing into anything. We’re focusing on Pod for now. After he’s born, we’ll see how things go.”

Todd tapped on the door then pushed it open slowly and rolled in a wheelchair. “I have permission to take you outside for some fresh air and sunshine, as long as you go in the wheelchair.”

Tim pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “It’s better than lying in bed all day. Jeez, I can’t even see my feet anymore,” he noted as Todd helped him into the chair and placed a folded blanked onto Tim’s lap to help disguise his bump.

“Your feet are still there,” Todd assured him.

Abby walked beside them as Todd pushed the wheelchair to the elevator, then outside. There were several paths that mostly were walkways between the buildings and parking lots. Todd and Tim had explored them all. Todd took a pathway that led them to the far end of a green area, full of plants and a couple fountains. Todd set the brake on the wheelchair, then took a seat on the closest concrete bench.

Tim pushed himself up until he was standing. Abby rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. Tim shook her hand loose and reached for his back. “Thanks. I’m going to walk a little bit. My back is killing me,” he said. “It helps to move around.”

“As long as you’re feeling okay. Let’s all take a walk,” agreed Todd as he moved to Tim’s side, draping the blanket over his shoulders like a shawl. 

The fountain area was large, and paved with flat stones and mortar. Tim adjusted the blanket to hide his shape, and decided to just walk in circles around the fountain. It was several yards from the main hospital building; most patients didn’t want to journey far enough to get to it. Todd and Tim liked it because they usually had it to themselves.

“If you wanted to know about my family, you could have asked,” Todd said softly.

Tim smiled. “Sometimes I still forget that you and Tony know what’s on my mind. I didn’t want to pry.”

“It’s not prying. We’re friends. I’m okay telling you.”

“It’s up to you. Of course, I am interested in knowing more about you.”

“My parents met in high school. My dad was a cop. Mom didn’t always work when we were young. When Dad insisted she help with the bills, she’d take jobs in restaurants or as a cashier in a grocery store, retail store or gas station. I’m not sure she ever lasted a full year at any job. I don’t think she liked working. She never went to college. I also have two older brothers.”

“Are you still close?”

“No, not really. I guess we were an average family. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad. Dad could have a temper, and Mom tended to drink a little too much, but we each had our own bedroom. My dad helped my oldest brother, Mark, build a bedroom in the basement. Sam and I had rooms upstairs. Both of my older brothers played football, but I didn’t. I was in the spring musicals each year, and played in the marching band.”

“Ah, your dad was mad you didn’t go out for football?” asked Tim. 

“He wasn’t pleased with my choices, no. One night I was in a park late with my boyfriend. We were underage and drinking. And kissing. One of my dad’s cop buddies came across us and took us to the station in handcuffs. By the next day, every cop at the station knew and was laughing about the cop and his gay son. My dad was furious and embarrassed. He said I disgraced the family.”

“That had to be tough.”

“He claimed he had no choice but to quit his job and move the family.”

“Just like that?” Abby asked. 

“He couldn’t face his cop buddies and clearly did not want a gay son. They disowned me. They moved but didn’t take me with them. I came home from school one day and found a suitcase with my clothes on the front porch and a sign that said ‘SOLD’ in the front yard.”

Abby held on to Tim tightly with one hand, while carrying her parasol with the other. “Oh my God! What did you do?”

“I hitchhiked to my grandmother’s house and told her what happened. She wasn’t too happy that I was gay either, but she was more furious at my parents for abandoning me. My grandfather had passed away a few years earlier, so I moved in and kept up the yard and did some repairs to her house. She lived in a smaller town and a couple of the firefighters would stop by and check in on her now and then.”

“And they inspired you to become a firefighter?” Tim asked.

“Yeah. They were happy that I was there to help her out. After my grandfather died, she’d called to get on their senior program. Once a year, they’d come out and replace the batteries in her smoke detectors. She’d cook them dinner and give them food to take back to the station. She loved cooking for them. She’d often bake cakes or cookies and would take them to the firehouse. The whole crew would come over to help her if she needed anything. When I moved in with her, she told them my parents had died in a car accident and I had no other family. It wasn’t true, but I didn’t correct her.”

“So she didn’t keep in contact with your parents after that?”

“Not at all. I lived with her until she passed away. I didn’t have money for college, but one of the firefighters said I should sell her house and join one of the armed forces, as they had programs to help with college expenses. He’d served in the Air Force and had trained as a firefighter. I talked to a recruiter and signed up. After I served my gig, I looked for a job as a firefighter outside of the Air Force. My crew has become my family.”

“Aren’t you curious about your real family?” Abby asked. “Have you ever tried to contact your brothers or parents?”

“No. My family, my brothers, are the men I served with in the Air Force and at the firehouse.”

Tim took Todd’s hand and leaned in to kiss him. “I understand. I want to be your family. You, Pod and I, together. That’s our family.”

“Me, too,” said Abby as she twirled her parasol. “Pod’s going to have Auntie Abby to help take care of him.”

After a minute, Todd’s suddenly expression changed. “We need to get you back inside.”

“What? Why? It’s such a beautiful day. What’s wrong?” asked Tim.

Todd quickly led him back to the wheelchair. “Pod reached out to me. It’s time.”

Tim began to panic. “I’m not sure that I’m ready.”

“I’m not sure you have a choice.”

Tim froze in his tracks. “Pod reached out to you?”

“Yeah, mentally. Just like the aliens would communicate telepathically, Pod has the gift. Abby? Can you please go on ahead and tell Dr. Murphy?”

“Absolutely. And Tim? Don’t worry about a thing. You’ve got this and we’re all here for you.”

“Thanks, Abby.”

After getting settled in the wheelchair with the blanket still draped across his shoulders, and settled in his lap, Tim held his head in one hand and used the other to tightly grip the armrest, as Todd pushed him back toward the hospital.

******~~~*~~~******


	24. A New Life

******~~~*~~~****** 

_Tim, Todd & Abby _

The medical staff was ready and waiting for Tim when Todd pushed him back toward his private room. They were waiting in the hallway with a gurney and assisted Tim onto it. Both Abby and Todd gave him a nod, and Todd squeezed his hand tightly before letting go.

“Just relax, Tim,” said Dr. Murphy when they entered the operating room. “We’ll take good care of you and your newborn.”

“Will I be awake?”

“We can start with an epidural, and see how things go. It’s a little more complicated than a normal C-section, but likely will be similar.”

A nurse hooked Tim up to an IV, and he soon felt drowsy and pain-free. A surgical curtain was set in place to block Tim’s view from what was happening below his waist. 

At first, Dr. Murphy had balked at the idea of Todd being in the room during the surgery, but the firefighter took him aside and expressed his desire to be at Tim’s side and how he could keep Tim calm. He also noted that he was EMT certified and had no qualms about being in the operating room. Tim insisted that he be allowed to list Todd Carter as his doula, and that he wanted him in the surgical suite for support.

During the operation, Todd held Tim’s hand and spoke to him softly, telling him everything was going fine. 

The six-member surgical staff worked professionally. With Tim’s permission, they recorded the birth. Dr. Murphy was ecstatic as he made his cuts and located the pod. “Simply amazing,” he exclaimed excitedly. “I think we can pull the whole pod out first.”

Tim’s heart rate increased and Todd helped keep him focused on taking deep breaths.

Todd placed his hand on Tim’s sweaty forehead, then gently brushed back his hair. “You’re doing great,” he said encouragingly.

“Me?” Tim asked. “They’re doing all the work.”

“It looks good,” said Dr. Murphy. “Their system is amazingly intricate and ingenious. I just have a couple things to do, and we’ll have the pod out.”

Tim craned his neck even though he couldn’t see anything. Todd pressed his hand against Tim’s shoulder. “Lie back, relax.”

“We have it,” Dr. Murphy announced. He nodded to a nurse to angle a bright light onto the pod.

Todd gave Tim’s hand another firm squeeze. “I can feel him. I can see his thoughts.”

“Pod? What’s he thinking? I’d like to know.”

“Warmth. Comfort. He feels movement. He can feel that he’s being separated from you, and is getting colder since the pod’s been removed from your body.”

“Can you see it? I want you to look and tell me about it.”

Releasing Tim’s hand, Todd moved a few steps and peeked behind the curtain. When he returned to Tim’s side, he said, “It’s beautiful. It’s brown, with layers of color and texture. You can see it move slightly with his heartbeat. It’s not hard like a nutshell, but it must have a thick, protective layer. I can see where they attached it into your system, but they made it simple to remove. It’s really fascinating.”

Dr. Murphy cleaned the pod with a saline solution, then had a nurse pat it dry. The doctor then placed his hand on the pod. “I can feel the heartbeat. It’s strong. Let’s make some history,” he said as he nodded at a scalpel setting on a sterile tray. 

It felt like an eternity to Tim. He could see how most of the medical staff was completely focused on the small pod settled on a second metal table, still beyond his sight. Only the assisting doctor and one nurse continued working on Tim, closing his incision while the others were entranced by the pod. 

“It moved!” one of the nurses commented. “I think the fetus kicked.”

“Hold it steady. I want it perfectly still when I start cutting into it,” said Dr. Murphy. “We’ll start shallow and see how that goes.”

The doctor worked quickly, cutting a little deeper with each pass until he was able to open the pod. 

Tim could hear the gasps, oohs and aahs, coming from the medical staff. “Is it alive?” he asked softly.

Todd answered him. “Yeah, very much alive. He feels the cold temperature of the room, and sees the bright lights.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s…curious. It’s a whole new world for him.”

“I don’t hear anything,” said Tim.

“He’s not making any noise, but he is moving around. Definitely.”

At the other end of the table, the medical staff quickly washed the small newborn, and swaddled him in a warmed blanket.

Doctor Murphy was beaming as he brought the small bundle over to Tim. Still numb from the waist down, Tim struggled to balance on his elbows, trying to sit up and get a better look. Todd urged him to remain on his back.

As Tim accepted the newborn, he stared into the face, at the dark eyes focused back at him. “I’m not sure I can do this.”

Todd ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, smoothing it reassuringly. “It’s Pod. He’s amazing.”

The blanket shifted as Tim held the bundle. His eyes grew large when the blanket loosened and revealed four arms reaching toward him. “Oh my God!” he exclaimed, holding the newborn as far away from his body as he could. “Take it away. Take it!”

Todd quickly grabbed the bundle and held it close to his chest. “You’ve been carrying him for nine months, Tim. You know him. He knows you.”

“I don’t know. What was I thinking? I can’t do this. I can’t.”

“Close your eyes and relax. Take a few deep breaths. Slowly. In and out. Everything is fine.” Todd kept his voice at a soft, soothing level and smiled as Pod nestled his head against the crook of Todd’s neck. 

A couple minutes later, something hit Tim and his eyes widened. “I can feel him. I can. Home, comfort. He’s reaching out, mentally.”

Todd bounced slightly, his hand supporting Pod’s small head. “Will you hold him?”

Tim took in a deep breath, then held out his arms as he nodded. Todd handed the bundle to Tim who stared at it. Pod reached out with one arm, and placed his small hand against Tim’s chin.

Tim’s eyes began to water. “It’s really…alive. It’s a miracle.”

Todd nodded. “It’s Pod.”

“Just amazing!” exclaimed Dr. Murphy, nearly overwhelmed with his happiness at witnessing the unusual birth.

Pod took in a few breaths of air, looked up at Tim, then snuggled against him, clutching at the hospital gown Tim wore with all four of his tiny hands. Tim noted the hands on the upper arms had four long fingers and a short thumb, similar to a human’s, while the hands on the lower arms were like the aliens’, shaped like a C-clamp.

“Look at that,” said Dr. Murphy. “He’s already gripping things and looking around. He seems far more advanced than a human newborn. Stunning.”

******~~~*~~~******

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Ducky, Jimmy, Tim, Todd & Abby _

Abby had called the team as she was running back to the hospital to alert the doctors. They all dropped what they were doing and rushed to the hospital to be there for Tim.

The staff quickly moved Tim back into his room, wheeling him past Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Ellie, Tony and Gibbs. 

Abby reached out for Todd’s arm to stop him, her eyes bright as she smiled. “He did it! He carried Pod to full term. How is Pod? How is Tim?”

The others stood up and gathered close to listen.

“They did great,” said Todd. “Dr. Murphy based the surgery on a C-section procedure. He said there were no complications in removing the pod from Tim. Once they had the pod out, they cleaned it, opened it and removed the newborn.”

“What does it look like?” Abby asked excitedly. 

“Like a little baby half-alien, half-human newborn,” said Todd, with a chuckle. “He has two legs, and four arms, like an alien.”

Tony cringed. “Yikes! Timmy is going to have to learn to make clothes or find a cheap tailor.”

Abby elbowed Tony. “I can knit. I’ll make him some sweaters and onesies right away. What else, Todd?”

“The Iniqui had four arms. We knew it was a possibility. Although, his top set of arms, the hands have five fingers, like Tim. The lower hands are like the aliens. He has no hair, like the aliens. His skull is a bit elongated like the images showed.”

“Is he green?” ventured Ellie.

“He actually came out sort of a greenish-grey. But I swear, his skin tone changed within minutes of his birth. It’s almost like he has some sort of chameleon-like quality, where he can mimic the tones around him.”

“When can we see them?” asked Abby.

Dr. Murphy had just stepped out of Tim’s room. “I’m through with my post-delivery examination,” he said. “You may all go in for a brief visit, then Tim and Pod will need their rest.”

Abby looked to Todd. “Are you guys really going to continue to call him ‘Pod’?”

Todd shrugged. “It’s really up to Tim. But we’ve been calling him Pod for months now. Somehow, I don’t see Tim changing that.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” said Dr. Murphy. “We’ve confirmed that Tim is not lactating at all, so we will need to work out a diet for young Pod. We’ll bring a few options for him to sample and see what will work the best for him.”

Todd turned and waved for the rest of them to follow. They entered the room quietly. All of the overhead lights were off, allowing the sunlight seeping through the windows to brighten the room.

Abby stepped close first, and placed her hand on Tim’s shoulder. “You’re going to call him Pod?”

Tim nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it,” he said. Looking at Todd, he added, “I was thinking, we could name him, Pod Carter McGee. And call him PC.”

Todd smiled. “Are you sure? I’d be honored, really.”

“PC McGee. I like it,” said Abby. “It has a nice ring to it.”

Tim reached out to hold Todd’s hand. “You’ve already been so involved with him, and me. And you did promise to be there as much as we need you. It fits. Maybe he’ll even grow up to be a firefighter one day.”

“That really would be something. I imagine he'll like computers, like his dad. With four hands, he'd be an incredible gamer.”

After a few minutes, Dr. Murphy returned with two nurses each carrying a tray. “We need to find something for Pod to eat and Tim needs to get some rest,” he said.

******~~~*~~~******

_Two weeks later_

_Gibbs, Tony, Ellie, Ducky, Jimmy, Tim, Todd & Abby _

Everyone showed up the day Tim was released to go home. Todd owned an SUV and pulled it up to the front of the hospital building, while the team visited Tim and Pod up in the room. Ducky assisted in reviewing the release documentation.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” said Abby. “Dr. Murphy gave us a list of Pod’s nutritional needs and how to prepare it all.” Holding up a binder, she smiled proudly. “I put everything into this for you. All the pages are laminated, in case something gets spilled on them.”

“I don’t usually spill things,” replied Tim.

Tony pointed at Pod. “You have a miniature Tasmanian Devil right there. Remember, he’s fast and has four arms.”

Jimmy leaned in close, smiling at the newborn. “Maybe we can set up a playdate with Victoria. Breena and I would be happy to share parenting tips.”

Tim cuddled Pod close. “He’s really something. I don’t remember Zeegtah ever pushing thoughts into my head, but Pod does. I can tell when he’s cold or tired. He’s curious about things. I don’t think his eyesight was all that great when he was first born, but it’s getting better. He’s progressing much faster than a human baby.”

Stepping forward, Abby placed her hand on Pod’s capped head, and took in his features. “I think Todd’s right. His skin tone doesn’t quite match yours, but he looks less green every day.”

Ellie studied the infant. “He’s very interesting. His features are such a mix. Like his eyes are shaped like a human, but they are completely dark, like the extraterrestrials; no whites around the pupils. And his nose and ears are more pronounced than an alien, but less than a human. Interesting.”

“He seems large for a newborn,” said Abby. “He’s really grown just since he’s been born.”

Ellie pushed her hair behind her ear. “I wonder if he can sense the Iniqui or if he would know their language.”

Shaking his head, Tim said, “No. Not that Todd can sense.”

“I think they’re long gone, for now,” confirmed Tony. “Vance is already suggesting that Pod has a security team around the clock.”

Tim crinkled his nose. “He has me and Todd.”

“You know the DOD is going to want to study him. They have a few alien bodies, but he’s a living, breathing being.”

“I’d like him to have as normal of a life as possible.”

“McDreamer. He’s one of a kind. Hey, I’ll bet he’s smart. He could study science and grow up to study himself! He’d certainly be an expert.” Tony offered.

A minute later, Tony smiled and chuckled.

“What?” Gibbs asked.

“I was just thinking, we could probably tell the director we’re together now. Since Tim has a half-alien newborn, Vance probably wouldn’t even notice a little thing like us being a couple.”

“All we have to do is start by telling him you want to carry the next pod. After that, telling him we’re in a relationship will seem mild by comparison,” said Gibbs.

Tony started laughing harder. “We’ll have to borrow one of those fake baby bumps. I’ll wear it into work one day and tell him it’s Pod two-point-oh.” 

“No,” said Tim. “Pod is one of a kind.”

Abby and Ellie packed up Tim’s things. Tony waited to help carry the larger suitcase. As they each carried a box, Dr. Murphy and Ducky walked beside the wheelchair as Gibbs pushed Tim to the elevator and pressed the button. Pod reached up to place a hand on Tim’s cheek.

“We’re going home,” Tim said, as he looked into Pod’s eyes.

“Back to your apartment?” asked Ducky.

“Todd has a house with more space. We’re going to move in there. I gave him a key to my apartment, so he’s moved some of my things already. I think the toughest thing is going to be hiring a nanny.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Didn’t you hear Tony? Scientists are going to want to study Pod. I’m sure you can have all the free nannies and babysitters you could ever want between the team, family and scientists dying to get a first-hand chance to study the little guy.”

At the curb, Todd took Pod from Tim’s arms and placed him into blue bassinet that was in the back seat, secured by a seatbelt. “I thought you could ride in back with Pod.”

Tim nodded. “Okay.” 

It was still difficult for Tim to stand, despite a special, wide belt he wore. Dr. Murphy explained that they offered the same thing to women who had gone through C-section surgery. “It helps prevent problems with the stitches pulling on the skin, and keeps everything in place.”

“Getting up is easier with the belt, than without it,” admitted Tim.

“Remember, no baths,” said Dr. Murphy as he handed a box to Todd. “Call me if you have any problems at all. For now, I want to see you and Pod every week. If you need more supplies, just let me know. At the rate he’s growing, he may go through the formula rather quickly.”

Todd set the box on the floor of the vehicle, below Pod. Ducky handed over the second box. He knew one of the boxes contained diapers and a blanket, while the other box held a special formula the doctor and his team had developed for the newborn. Its base was soymilk, but they had also added vitamins, minerals and other supplements to the formula. “When can we feed him more than just the formula?” Todd asked.

“Since this is uncharted territory, I can’t really say. Start him with just the formula for now. When he starts turning away from the formula or reaching for something else, you can start him with pureed fruits and vegetables. Tim explained that the aliens were vegetarian, so that will be something the two of you will need to decide; whether you want to see how he reacts to meat or not. He’s maturing quickly in comparison to a human newborn, so we’ll have to take our cues from him.”

The doctor took the wheelchair and turned it back toward the hospital. Taking hold of Tony’s hand, Gibbs led the way back to the sedan. Ellie, Ducky and Jimmy waved as they stepped away from the SUV headed for the parking lot. Jimmy joined Ducky in his Morgan, while Ellie rode with Gibbs and Tony. 

Abby climbed into the passenger seat of Todd’s vehicle. “I want to make sure that you guys get properly settled at home. I can help with whatever you need.”

“I can take you home whenever you want,” offered Todd.

“No need,” Abby said. “The rest of the team is coming along also. Ellie and Tony are going to cook a large meal for all of us and Gibbs and Ducky will do the dishes after we eat. Jimmy will no doubt be offering parental advice,” she said as Gibbs pulled the dark sedan directly behind the SUV, with Ducky close behind. “Don’t bother trying to lose them. Ellie would just ping our phones.”

Todd glanced in his rearview mirror as he started the car, then looked at Abby. “Just how long is everyone planning to stay?” 

Tim laughed as he placed his hand into the bassinet to hold Pod’s hand. “They’re family. They won’t ever leave.”

Abby twirled the end of her pigtail around her index finger. “Maybe when Pod goes off to college.”

******~~~*~~~******

The end.

10/06/2018

© 2018 by Jacie


End file.
